New Journey
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: Dark Hour & Tartarus kembali, Mayonaka TV berubah, pemuda amnesia bernama Minato Arisato muncul, beberapa anggota SEES datang ke Inaba, dengan bantuan Shadow Operative, Yu dan Minato harus menyelesaikan ordeal mereka... (slight shonen-ai/yaoi, Yu x Minato) WARNING: OOC dan typos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ATLUS

* * *

**04/18 2011, Early Morning, Dojima's Residence**

"Nanako, aku berangkat duluan ya!" kata Yu yang sudah selesai mengenakan sepatunya,

"Ah, baiklah" jawab Nanako yang tengah mengelap meja makan

Yu membuka pintu rumahnya dan terkejut melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya,

"Siapa ka– WHOOAA!" buru-buru Yu menangkap tubuh pemuda yang ambruk di depannya itu,

"Ada apa?" tanya Nanako sambil menghampiri Yu, "Siapa dia?"

"Err, aku juga tidak tahu" kata Yu sedikit panik, ia memerhatikan pemuda yang hanya memakai baju terusan berwarna putih,

'_Hell_, siapa pemuda aneh yang ini?! Lagipula orang mana yang mengenakan pakaian yang tipis seperti ini!' batin Yu.

"Uum, Nanako, bisakah kau membantuku? Aku akan membawa pemuda ini ke kamarku, tolong buatkan bubur atau _sandwich_ serta segelas air untuknya..." kata Yu sambil melepas sepatunya sembarangan lalu segera menggendong pemuda itu.

Nanako hanya mengangguk lalu segera pergi ke dapur,

Yu menghela nafas, hhh, padahal dia sedang pusing dengan penyelamatan Yukiko.

* * *

Di kamar Yu Narukami,

"Hhh, sebenarnya siapa pemuda aneh ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa berada di depan rumahku– lebih tepatnya di depan rumah paman sih?" kata Yu sambil duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, memerhatikan pemuda yang tengah tertidur (atau pingsan) di kasurnya itu.

Padahal baru saja ia pindah ke Inaba seminggu yang lalu, tetapi sudah banyak masalah yang ia hadapi. Sebenarnya dirinya yang suka mencari masalah atau masalah itu memang suka nemplok pada Yu sih?

Itu masih berupa misteri...

"Kira-kira... siapa kau sebenarnya?" kata Yu sambil memerhatikan si pemuda asing itu,

Rambut dengan poni panjang menutupi matanya (membuat tangan Yu sangat gatal untuk memotongnya, sungguh), kulit pucat, tubuh kurus dan pendek,

Mungkin sebaya dengannya atau lebih muda lagi.

"Hhh, aku harus bertanya pada paman nanti" kata Yu menghela nafas

"Permisi, bolehkah aku masuk? Ah, aku juga membawa beberapa obat..." kata Nanako sambil mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan membukanya, ia membawa nampan dengan tiga potong _sandwich, _segelas air putih, dan obat-obatan.

"Ah, Nanako, maaf ya jadi merepotkanmu" kata Yu sambil menoleh ke arah Nanako dan tersenyum

Nanako menggeleng, "Tak apa kok..."

Nanako meletakkan piring _sandwich_, segelas air, dan obat-obatan itu ke meja belajar Yu,

"Ano... mau berangkat sekolah bersama?" tanya Nanako,

Yu melirik ke arah jam, "Gawat aku akan terlambat!". Yu pun berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, "Ayo, Nanako... ah, tolong jangan bilang pada paman tentang masalah ini ya, biar aku saja..."

Nanako mengangguk lalu mengikuti Yu turun ke lantai satu,

Sepertinya Igor mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini...

* * *

**04/18 2011, Early Morning, Yasogami High School**

"Banyak yang sudah terjadi kemarin, aku harap dia bisa bersikap seperti biasanya..." kata Yosuke menghela nafas,

"Ya, semoga saja begitu..." kata Yu, walaupun begitu, ia masih kepikiran dengan si _bluenette _tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang mengenakan jaket hijau, Chie Satonaka.

"Ah, hey" sapa Chie sambil menghampiri Yosuke dan Yu,

"Err, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yu,

"Yeah," jawab Chie, "Um, terima kasih banyak tentang yang kemarin..."

Chie terlihat gugup, ia pun menghela nafas, "Sungguh, aku merasa... ini sedikit memalukan. Maksudku, kalian berdua telah melihat isi hatiku yang sebenarnya, melihat diriku yang selalu ingin kusembunyikan"

"Hey, _don't sweat it. _Kita semua memiliki sisi yang seperti itu kan?" kata Yosuke, berharap bisa membuat _mood _Chie kembali.

"Ah, hal yang sama terjadi padamu juga bukan, Hanamura?" kata Chie sambil menatap si Pangeran Junes tersebut,

"Aahh..." Yosuke-lah sekarang yang gugup, "S-soal itu sih... _well_, itu benar-benar memalukan... apalagi tentang perasaanku pada– ah, kalau tidak salah, tidak ada yang terjadi saat kau membangkitkan personamu, _partner_"

'Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian' batin Yu, 'Dasar...'

"Y-yeah..." kata Yu, 'Sebenarnya aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa tidak ada yang terjadi pada saat Izanagi bangkit...' batinnya menambahkan.

"Sekarang yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan Yukiko" kata Chie,

"Yeah, kita harus menyelamatkannya!" kata Yosuke,

"Karena sekarang aku sudah memiliki Tomoe Gozen, maka aku akan ikut kalian untuk menyelamatkan Yukiko!" kata Chie semangat,

"Yup, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu, Satonaka" kata Yosuke.

Tiba-tiba saja bel berbunyi,

"_Crap_, aku lupa ingin ke toilet... _shiiiet_!" kata Yosuke yang kabur ke kamar mandi,

Yu dan Chie _sweatdrop, _"Dasar Hanamura itu..." kata Chie.

Chie menghela nafas, lalu menatap Yu,

"Ano.. Narukami..." kata Chie, "Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku"

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, lagipula kau sendiri yang mengalahkan _shadow_mu kan? Kaulah yang berhasil menerima dirimu sendiri..." kata Yu,

"Yeah, tetapi tetap saja..." kata Chie, "Jika kalian tidak ada, mungkin aku akan berakhir seperti Mayumi Yamano-_san_ dan Saki Konishi-_senpai_"

Chie tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak, Narukami-_kun_"

_**Thou art I... and I am thou...**_

_**Thou hast established a new bond...**_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth...**_

_**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of The Chariot Arcana...**_

'Chariot... huh'

"Ah, Satonaka... bolehkah aku meminta e-mail**[1]**mu?" tanya Yu

Wajah Chie langsung memerah, "B-buat apa?!" katanya panik

"Untuk penyelidikan... jaga-jaga kalau kita sedang ada masalah atau ingin bertukar informasi..."

"Oh..." kata Chie menghela nafas lega, merah di wajahnya mulai mereda, "Baiklah"

Yu dan Chie mengeluarkan hp mereka dan bertukar e-mail,

"Kita harus berhati-hati saat berkabut setelah hujan nanti, huh... ayo kita selamatkan Yukiko sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku takkan membiarkan jika _shadow _keparat itu menyakiti Yukiko!" kata Chie berapi-api

"Sepertinya kau sangat protektif pada Amagi-_san_ ya..." kata Yu

Wajah Chie memerah lagi, "Hahaha... begitu ya... i-itu kan karena kami teman sejak kecil... ah, guru sudah mau masuk, lebih baik kita akhiri pembicaraannya ya!" kata Chie sambil segera berlari memutar dan duduk di kursinya, tepat di samping Yu,

Yosuke pun buru-buru masuk kelas dan duduk di kursinya sebelum Morooka masuk dan mulai 'ceramah',

Yu menoleh ke arah jendela, tidak pemperdulikan penjelasan Morooka yang tidak bisa diingat otaknya (karena sang guru menyebalkan itu lebih banyak mengomel daripada menjelaskan) dan pikirannya melayang ke pemuda asing itu

Sepertinya ia harus ke Velvet Room nanti.

* * *

**04/18 2011, After School, Junes' Food Court**

"Oke, ayo kita selamatkan Yukiko sekarang!" kata Chie berapi-api

"Whoaa, tenang dulu. Ambil nafas sejenak, kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya dulu..." kata Yosuke, "_Partner_, kau sudah siap? Maksudku, kita harus memiliki persediaan yang cukup kan... kalau ada _shadow_ yang kuat bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku telah mempersiapkan semuanya" kata Yu sambil menunjukkan tas ransel berisi _medicine_, _medicine kit_, _bead_,_ soul drop_,_ snuff soul_,_ chewing soul_,_ soma_,_ revival bead_,dan yang lainnya.

"_P-partner_, terkadang aku bingung bagaimana kau bisa mendapat semua itu..." kata Yosuke _sweatdrop_,

"Ini dijual di _Shiroku Store_" jawab Yu kalem

"...nenek-nenek itu mendapatkan ini semua darimana sih?" guman Yosuke.

"Baiklah! Semua sudah siap kan?!" kata Chie semangat

"Tunggu, Satonaka! _Partner_ kan senjatanya pedang, kalau aku _kunai_, lalu kau...?" kata Yosuke

"Hehehehe, tentu saja _kung fu_, wataaw!" kata Chie sambil memperagakan salah satu tehnik _kung fu_-nya, "Kau pikir aku hanya menontonnya saja, tentu saja aku mempelajarinya sedikit-sedikit... bahkan aku sudah minta pada orangtuaku untuk membeli sepatu baru, yang lebih kuat dari sepatu biasa"

Chie mengangkat kakinya ke meja dan memperlihatkan sepatu olahraga berwarna hitam, "Sepatu kualitas baru loh..."

"...Dia benar-benar niat" guman Yu dan Yosuke, "Aku tidak yakin dia bisa mengalahkan _shadow _hanya dengan _kung fu_"

"Baiklah, tanpa babibu lagi. _Let's go_!"

* * *

**04/18 2011, After School, Inside TV, Entrance** **Hall**

"_Sensei_~!"

"HUAAA!"

Teddie, makhluk berwujud beruang tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluk Yu sampai jatuh, "Akhirnya _sensei_ datang, kuma~"

"Whooaa, Teddie, tenanglah!" kata Yosuke sambil menarik Teddie menjauh dari Yu.

"Oke, waktunya menyelamatkan gadis yang hilang, kuma~!" kata Teddie senang,

Yu melihat sebuah pintu berwarna biru dengan ukiran yang unik, pintu Velvet Room

"Tunggu sebentar ya..." kata Yu sambil menghampiri pintu itu dan membukanya.

Velvet Room sebenarnya adalah sebuah ruangan di dalam sebuah limousine yang di dominasi warna biru, dengan sofa yang empuk, meja bundar, dan rak sampanye. Limousine ini berjalan di tengah kabut, seakan mengambarkan keadaan di Inaba.

"_Welcome to the Velvet Room_" sapa Igor, sang kakek tua berhidung panjang,

"Siapa pemuda itu?" kata Yu yang menyadari bertambahnya orang di Velvet Room, pemuda itu duduk di samping kanan Igor,

"Dia adalah Theodore, adikku," kata Margaret, "Seharusnya adikku yang satu lagi, Elizabeth, ada di sini... dia ditugaskan untuk mengurusi sesuatu di duniamu, tetapi sepertinya dia keasikan sendiri, dasar"

Theodore, pemuda berambut putih yang disisir ke belakang tanpa poni, bermata kuning emas, memakai pakaian berwarna hitam yang didominasi biru, pakaian khas 'penduduk' Velvet Room.

"Halo, namaku Theodore, kau bisa memanggilku Theo," katanya, "Tugasku sama seperti Margaret, pemegang _Persona Compendium_, tentu saja bukan _Persona Compendium _milikmu"

"Lalu milik...?" tanya Yu,

"_Wild Card _sebelumnya, seharusnya tugas ini dipegang oleh Elizabeth... mungkin jika gadis itu ada di sini, dia akan senang melihat si bocah biru itu" kata Margaret menghela nafas

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya bukan?" kata Theo, "Sang _Wild Card _sebelumnya, pemuda cebol yang menyebalkan itu"

"Theo, tidak boleh menghina tamu kita!" kata Margaret, yang dicueki oleh Theo.

"Ah, ya... itu menjelaskan ada satu kursi lagi di sampingku," kata Yu, "Jadi _Wild Card _sebelum diriku... ternyata dia. Pemuda berambut biru yang poninya menutupi mata kanannya kan?"

"Ya," jawab Theo, "Dan dia akan tinggal bersamamu sampai 'ordeal' kalian selesai"

"A-APA?! Ta-tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa..." kata Yu panik, "Mana mungkin dia bisa tinggal denganku?!"

"Tenanglah dulu, _my boy_" kata Igor, "Semenjak kehadiran _Wild Card _lama kita, ordealmu berubah... tetapi aku masih tidak tahu apa yang berubah. Kau dan dia harus bekerja sama untuk memecahkan misteri yang ada..."

"Aku yakin Elizabeth sudah mengatur semuanya, pemuda itu juga akan bersekolah denganmu..." guman Theo

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu perjumpaan kita berikutnya" kata Igor, "_Farewell_"

* * *

**04/18 2011, After School, Inside TV, Yukiko's Castle**

"MINGGIR MINGGIR MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA _SHADOW_ BRENGSEK!" kata Chie sambil berlari dan menendang semua _shadow _dihadapannya, "Persona, _skewer_"

"W-whoaa, Satonaka benar-benar bersemangat..." kata Yosuke terkejut, "Dia membantai semua _shadow _dihadapan kita... Lying Hablerie, Calm Pesce, Trance Twins..."

"Kita juga tidak boleh kalah, Izanagi!" kata Yu sambil menebas beberapa _shadow _dengan persona kesayangannya, Izanagi.

"Chie-_chan _hebat, kuma" kata Teddie

"Woy, tunggu! Satonaka, kau boleh marah, tapi tidak perlu seperti ini! Setiap kau memanggil persona, staminamu akan berkurang juga!" kata Yosuke sambil menambah kecepatan larinya,

"Aku tahu, jangan khawatirkan aku!" kata Chie

"Sial, Black Raven... Jiraiya!" kata Yosuke

Jiraiya muncul dan menebas _shadow _dihadapannya,

"Sebenarnya sampai kapan kita begini terus sih?!"

* * *

Lantai dua,

"Whoaa, tiba-tiba menjadi 'kuma' gelap**[2]**!" kata Teddie panik saat tiba-tiba lampu di lantai itu mati seketika

"Yang benar 'sangat' gelap" kata Yosuke _sweatdrop_

Tiba-tiba saja lampu menyala dan menyorot ke seorang gadis bergaun pink,

"Yukiko...?"

"Bukan, itu adalah..." kata Yu, "Shadow-Yukiko!"

"Ahahahaha..." kata Shadow-Yukiko, "Ara ara, ada tamu kejutan rupanya~ Princess Yukiko jadi tambah bersemangat~"

"Y-Yukiko..." kata Chie terkejut,

"Baiklah, kira-kira dimana pangeran _charming_-ku~" kata Shadow-Yukiko, "Ah, apa dia sedang bermain petak umpat di dalam kabut? Ara, pangeran _charming_-ku yang nakal, siap atau tidak, aku akan mencarimu~"

**Princess Yukiko's Hunt for Her Prince Charming!**

"Whoaa, tiba-tiba ada tulisan aneh muncul!" kata Yosuke terkejut, sekaligus _sweatdrop_,Yu _jawsdrop_,

Dan Shadow-Yukiko pun lari,

"Tunggu, Yukiko!" Chie, "Sial..."

"Awas, Satonaka!" kata Yosuke sambil menarik tangan Chie saat beberapa Black Raven menyerangnya,

"Baiklah, Izanagi, mazio!" kata Yu, Izanagi muncul dan menyerang Black Raven dengan serangan listrik,

"Ayo kita kejar _shadow_ itu, dia pasti tahu dimana Amagi-_san_!" kata Yosuke, "Sebelum semuanya terlambat..."

"Yukiko, tunggulah kami..." guman Chie.

* * *

_Aku... bagai burung dalam sangkar,_

_Aku tidak bisa bermain dengan teman-teman sebayaku karena aku harus membantu mengurusi penginapan,_

_Aku ingin bermain, berjalan-jalan, dengan teman-temanku,_

_Setidaknya, aku ingin makan siang bersama Chie, sahabat baikku._

_Tetapi aku tidak bisa, penginapan membutuhkanku,_

_Semenjak Mayumi Yamano meninggal– tidak, setiap hari penginapan selalu penuh,_

_Maklum, penginapan keluargaku sangat terkenal,_

_Tetapi karena itulah aku benci dengan penginapan keluargaku,_

_Ayah dan ibu bilang, jika aku sudah dewasa, aku yang akan mewarisi penginapan itu._

_Aku tidak mau, aku ingin bebas,_

_Aku ingin bebas dari beban yang diberikan orangtuaku dan penginapan,_

_Aku ingin bebas dan bermain dengan teman-temanku, dengan Chie._

_Hanya Chie-lah harapanku, tetapi aku tahu dia tidak bisa membebaskanku,_

_Padahal, dia adalah sahabatku, dialah orang pertama yang mengatakan aku cocok dengan warna merah._

_Aku selalu berharap Chie bisa membebaskanku,_

_Tetapi harapanku selalu sirna, dia selalu berkata "Kalau begitu apa boleh buat"_

_Dia selalu menerima saat aku menolak ajakannya,_

_Aku ingin, sekali saja, Chie marah padaku karena aku selalu menolak ajakannya_

_Tetapi dia tidak melakukan hal itu._

_Seseorang, siapa saja,_

_Tolong bawa aku ke tempat yang jauh, ke tempat dimana aku bisa bebas_

_Tolong bebaskan aku dari sangkar emasku._

* * *

Lantai 8,

Yukiko Amagi, gadis berambut hitam panjang dan mengenakan kimono pink, mengerang pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya,

"Dimana... aku?" lirihnya,

"Chie tidak bisa membebaskanmu ya?"

"Siapa?!" kata Yukiko sambil menolehkan kepalanya, iris cokelatnya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan tempat dirinya berada,

"'Apa boleh buat', ya? Kau selalu berharap bahwa Chie bisa membebaskanmu dari sangkar emasmu,"

"K-kau...!" kata Yukiko sambil memandang seseorang yang mirip dengannya

"Sayangnya Chie tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membawamu kabur dari rantai takdir yang mengikatmu, kau menyerah sepenuhnya" kata seseorang yang mirip Yukiko, Shadow-Yukiko, yang berdiri di singgahsananya

"Siapa kau?!" kata Yukiko menggeram,

"Ingin tahu? Aku adalah dirimu, aku adalah Yukiko Amagi" kata Shadow-Yukiko.

"YUKIKO!"

Chie mendobrak pintu dan segera masuk ke ruangan tempat Yukiko berada, diikuti oleh Yu dan Yosuke,

"Ah, tiga pangeran sudah datang~ jika kalian, pasti bisa melakukannya~" kata Shadow-Yukiko,

"Chie!" kata Yukiko

"Chie, pangeranku, kaulah yang selalu membimbingku, yang melindungiku... tetapi kau tidak bisa membebaskanku dari sangkarku. Kau adalah pangeranku dimasa lalu" kata Shadow-Yukiko

"Sialan kau, jangan mendekati Yukiko!" kata Chie berlari ke arah Yukiko, namun tiba-tiba hiasan lampu jatuh dan...

"Ara Mitama!"

Ara Mitama, persona chariot milik Yu, langsung menghampiri Chie dan menahan hiasan lampu itu, dan melemparnya

"Uugh..." Yu mengerang, Ara Mitama tergeletak di lantai.

"Hentikan, sudah hentikan!" kata Yukiko sambil menghampiri Shadow-Yukiko

Hiasan lampu gantung itu berayun ke arah Yu cs, namun Jiraiya menahannya, sayangnya itu membuat Yosuke harus menahan sakit.

"S-sial..." erang Yosuke

"Yosuke! Persona change!" Ara Mitama berubah menjadi Izanagi dan membantu Jiraiya yang terjebak,

"Yosuke, Yu!"

"Menjadi pemilik penginapan tua? Siapa juga yang ingin mewarisi penginapan kuno itu" kata Shadow-Yukiko

"Hentikan!"

"Sial, Tomoe Go- HIEE!"

Tiba-tiba saja karpet yang diinjak Chie bergerak dan melilitnya,

Lalu hiasan lampu gantung bergoyang dan lilin panas menyiprat ke Yu, dan Yosuke, membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak,

"Aku muak! Sejak aku lahir, takdirku sudah ditentukan... aku tidak mau! Aku bukan boneka yang bisa diatur seenaknya!" kata Shadow-Yukiko, "Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak menginginkannya!"

"Tidak benar!" kata Yukiko, "Hentikan... aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Aku selalu menunggu, disangkarku, sampai seseorang akan membebaskanku, dan membawaku pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh, sangat jauh..." kata Shadow-Yukiko, "Aku terlalu lemah untuk pergi sendiri, aku butuh seseorang... adat kuno, kebanggaan kota, semua itu memuakkan! Aku membencinya! Bukankah begitu... 'diriku'?"

"Itu tidak benar!" kata Yukiko, "Hentikan! Itu semua tidak benar... KAU BUKAN DIRIKU!"

"Ahahahahaha, akhirnya... datang..." kata Shadow-Yukiko, aura gelap mulai menyelubunginya, "Ya, aku bukan dirimu... aku adalah..."

Aura gelap itu membentuk sebuah bola dan terbang,

"Hentikan, Yukiko!" kata Chie,

"_Shadow_! AKU ADALAH _SHADOW_, DIRIMU YANG SEBENARNYA..." kata Shadow-Yukiko, yang sekarang berbentuk sebuah burung _phoenix _yang berada di dalam sangkar

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah sangkar muncul dari langit dan mengurung Yukiko, lalu rantai sangkar itu naik

"Yukiko!" kata Chie, "Sialan! Tomoe Gozen!"

Tomoe Gozen memotong karpet itu dan membebaskan Chie

"Izanagi!"

"Jiraiya!"

Ketiga persona itu segera menghampiri Yukiko, sayangnya sangkar itu tidak bisa dihancurkan,

"Aku kecewa padamu, Chie, aku selalu menunggumu... kau bukan pangeranku!"

Api besar muncul dan menyerang Chie

"Pyro Jack!" Izanagi berubah menjadi Pyro Jack dan melindungi Chie, ia menghisap api itu di lampu minyaknya.

"Satonaka memang bukan pangeran, tetapi dia rela menyelamatkanmu. Bukankah ada orang yang peduli denganmu itu sudah luar biasa!" kata Yu, "Aku... tidak bisa memaafkan... jika seseorang... menyia-nyiakan temannya yang begitu peduli padanya...!"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku!" kata Shadow-Yukiko sambil menyemburkan api yang besar, Pyro Jack berlarian ke sana kemari untuk menghisap api itu.

Sialnya, api itu terlalu besar untuk ditangani oleh Pyro Jack

"Sial, kalau begini kita tidak bisa mendekat... cih, bergerak sedikitpun saja tidak bisa" kata Yosuke,

"Yukiko, Yukiko!" kata Chie sambil berlari ke arah Yukiko, menghindari api di sekitarnya,

"Chie, larilah, jangan pedulikan aku!" kata Yukiko

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa lari! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang kusayangi begitu saja!" kata Chie, "Lagipula aku juga... tidak seperti yang Yukiko pikirkan..."

"Chie..."

"Aku... selama ini iri padamu. Yukiko adalah gadis yang cantik dan pintar, juga penerus pemilik penginapan terkenal. Aku iri padamu yang mendapat nilai bagus dan didekati laki-laki..." kata Chie, "Yukiko adalah gadis idaman bagi cewek tomboy sepertiku... tetapi setelah kita berteman, aku sadar. Kau tidak seperti yang kupikirkan, kau butuh seseorang di sampingmu. Karena itu, aku bertekad menjadi orang yang berada di sampingmu, aku ingin melindungimu... maaf, aku selalu menyembunyikan rasa iriku. Aku takut kau membenciku. Jika ada Yukiko di sisiku, aku merasa kalau aku bisa melakukan semuanya"

"Chie... a-aku..."

"Walau kau terlihat lemah, tetapi aku tahu kau kuat. Kau bisa memikul semua bebanmu kan? Aku selalu kagum pada Yukiko, yang selalu terlihat tegar dan kuat. Jika tidak ada yang membuka sangkarmu..." kata Chie, "Aku percaya, dengan kekuatan yang kau miliki, kau bisa membuka sangkarmu sendiri"

"Chie..." kata Yukiko, "Maaf, seharusnya aku tahu... bahwa tidak ada yang bisa membebaskanku... aku hanya takut, membuka pintu sangkar ini..."

Yukiko berdiri dan memegang pintu sangkar itu,

"Aku juga, jika aku bersama Chie, aku merasa aku bisa melakukan semuanya..." kata Yukiko, sambil berusaha membuka pintu sangkar itu, "Aku... akan membuka pintu sangkarku sendiri!"

Pintu sangkar itu pun terbuka, Yukiko meloncat dan langsung ditangkap Chie,

"Yukiko... kita akan selalu bersama..." kata Chie

"Ya... maaf ya..."

"Aku juga minta maaf..."

Chie dan Yukiko berpelukan.

"Oke, kalian boleh berpelukan sesuka hati kalian, tetapi lihat situasi!" Kata Yosuke, "Kita kalahkan _shadow _keparat itu sebelum kita jadi daging bakar!"

"Ah, _shadow_-nya melemah!" kata Teddie

"Kalian... kalian semua... ITU SEMUA BOHONG! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" Shadow-Yukiko mengepakkan sayapnya yang membuat api tambah besar,

"Sial, Pyro Jack!"

Pyro Jack sekali lagi terbang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, menghisap setiap api yang ada. Tetapi sayangnya api itu terlalu besar,

"Prince Charming!"

"Awas, _shadow_-nya meng-summon _shadow _lain yang kuat!" kata Teddie

"Teddie, scan _shadow_-nya dan beritahu kelemahannya!" kata Yu

"Shadow-Yukiko lemah terhadap es, Prince Charming lemah terhadap petir dan bertambah kuat jika diserang oleh angin. Awas, Shadow-Yukiko bisa meng-summon Prince Charming kapan saja, serang mereka bersamaan!" kata Teddie

"Baiklah, Izanagi, zionga!" kata Yu, Pyro Jack berubah menjadi Izanagi dan menyerang Prince Charming, sehingga sang _shadow_ tersungkur, "Sekali lagi, zionga!"

"Tomoe Gozen, bufula ke Shadow-Yukiko!"

"Jiraiya, masukukaja!"

"Arggh, kalian...!" kata Shadow-Yukiko sambil mengepakkan sayapnya dan membuat api lebih besar,

"Sial, apinya tambah besar!" kata Yosuke

"Yukiko, kau tidak apa-apa kan?!" kata Chie sambil menoleh ke belakang, Yukiko bersembunyi dibalik dirinya,

"Y-yeah... k-kau sendiri...?" tanya Yukiko

"Aku tak apa" kata Chie tersenyum

"Jiraiya, diarama ke Chie!" kata Yosuke

"Maaf, aku telah merepotkan kalian..." kata Yukiko.

"Tak apa, Yukiko..." kata Chie, "Kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya, aku yakin!"

"Yup, Prince Charming mus– SIALAN, JANGAN DI-SUMMON LAGI, NYUK!" kutuk Yu saat Shadow-Yukiko meng-summon Prince Charming lagi,

"Kalian semua akan kujadikan daging bakar, MARAGIDYNE!" kata Shadow-Yukiko

"Ananta, Vishnu, Infinity Skill!"

Tiba-tiba saja serangan api itu ditahan oleh barrier yang tidak terlihat,

Yu, Chie, Yosuke, Teddie, dan Yukiko terkejut melihat dua persona tadi muncul lalu menghilang,

"Siapa itu?!" kata Yu,

"Ara ara, ternyata penerusku masih sangat lemah..."

Sebuah persona –Thanatos– tiba-tiba muncul di depan Yu dan Yosuke, lalu seseorang pun turun dari tangan sang persona, dan persona itu menghilang,

"K-kau!" kata Yu terkejut.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Note:**

**[1]: Di Jepang, orang-orang biasanya bertukar alamat e-mail dibanding nomor telepon**

**[2]: Sebenarnya 'kuma' dalam bahasa inggris 'bear', yang dikatakan Teddie 'kuma gelap' dalam bahasa inggris 'bear-y dark'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS

* * *

"Siapa itu?!" kata Yu,

"Ara ara, ternyata penerusku masih sangat lemah..."

Sebuah persona –Thanatos– tiba-tiba muncul di depan Yu dan Yosuke, lalu seseorang pun turun dari tangan sang persona, dan persona itu menghilang,

"K-kau!" kata Yu terkejut.

Orang yang tiba-tiba datang itu, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah Yosuke dan Yu, lalu tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya siapa dirimu?!" kata Yu menggeram, pemuda itu... pemuda asing itu... adalah pemuda yang ada di depan rumah pamannya pagi ini

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu tidak menggubris pertanyaan Yu,

Sang _bluenette _memerhatikan Shadow-Yukiko, diarahkannya pistol perak ditangannya ke pelipisnya,

"Ap- kau itu sudah gila?! Ingin bunuh diri di sini, hah?!" kata Yosuke terkejut

"Pe-ru-so-na!" pemuda itu menarik pelatuknya dan terdengar suara pecahan kaca,

Tiba-tiba saja muncul persona di belakang pemuda itu,

"Messiah, megidolaon!"

"ARRGHH!"

Messiah mengangkat tangannya dan tiba-tiba cahaya ungu jatuh dari langit dan menciptakan ledakan besar.

"Uhuk uhuk, sial..." geram Yu,

Ledakan tadi mengakibatkan asap muncul dan membuat Yu, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko sulit bernafas.

Shadow-Yukiko dan Prince Charming musnah, lalu bulu-bulu milik Shadow-Yukiko bertebaran dimana-mana,

"Persona change, Pyro Jack, hisap semua api ini!" kata Yu, Izanagi berubah menjadi Pyro Jack dan melaksanakan tugasnya,

"Sudah... selesai kah?" kata Yukiko

"Belum," kata si pemuda asing, "Lihat..."

Di Singgahsana istana, terlihat Shadow-Yukiko dengan bentuk 'manusia'nya,

"A-aku..." kata Yukiko sambil menghampiri _shadow_-nya, "Maaf... semua perkataanmu, mungkin benar, aku... selalu berpikiran seperti itu. Tetapi, aku selalu berusaha menepisnya, sehingga... aku melupakan dirimu"

Yukiko memegang tangan Shadow-Yukiko

"Aku selalu berusaha lari, lari dari takdirku. Membuatku melupakan semua di sekitarku... maaf... diriku, yang lain" kata Yukiko sambil memeluk Shadow-Yukiko

Shadow-Yukiko tersenyum, lalu sebuah cahaya menyelimutinya dan ia lenyap begitu saja, digantikan dengan sosok persona milik Yukiko,

"Konohana Sakuya... persona milikku" kata Yukiko saat personanya berubah menjadi kartu priestess,

"Ah, Pyro Jack, lelehkan lilin di kaki Narukami dan Hanamura" kata si _bluenette_ itu, dan entah mengapa, Pyro Jack mengikuti perintahnya.

Setelah lilin di kaki Yu dan Yosuke lenyap, Yu langsung berlari ke arah si _bluenette _dan menepuk pundaknya,

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?!" kata Yu,

Messiah pun lenyap dan tubuh si _bluenette _ambruk seketika,

"Woi, kenapa disaat begini kau malah– ugh!" geram Yu sambil menggendong pemuda itu

"Sebenarnya, siapa dia? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa ada di sini?" tanya Yosuke

"Dia kuat..." kata Teddie, "Kekuatannya sama seperti _sensei_, hanya saja lebih kuat... apakah _sensei _mengenalnya?"

"Tidak" kata Yu, "Kita tunggu sampai dia sadar dan akan kujelaskan nanti"

"Ukkh..." tubuh Yukiko ikut ambruk dan langsung ditangkap Chie

"Yukiko..." kata Chie

"A-aku tidak apa-apa... hanya lelah" kata Yukiko

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya kita pulang, kuma" kata Teddie, "Lagipula Yukiko-_chan_ harus beristirahat, kuma!"

"Ya" kata Chie

"Tapi... kalian akan ke sini lagi kan, kuma?" tanya Teddie

"Tentu saja, beruang bodoh!" kata Yosuke, "Karena kita sudah berjanji akan mengembalikan duniamu dan memecahkan kasus ini!"

"Benarkah, kuma?! Kuma jadi senang, kuma~!" kata Teddie riang,

"Tapi pistol ini..." kata Yu sambil memerhatikan pistol perak yang dipegang si _bluenette_, "Ini bukan pistol biasa, pistol ini... bisa memanggil persona"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita meluruskan masalah ini saat Yukiko selesai beristirahat... rasanya kalau kau cerita hanya padaku dan Satonaka, jadi kurang enak..." kata Yosuke

"Aku... bisa bergabung dengan kalian?" kata Yukiko, "Aku juga akan membantu kalian"

"Ya, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu, Yukiko" kata Chie,

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau mengingat sesuatu, Amagi-_san_?" tanya Yu

"Maaf, aku tidak mengingat apapun..." kata Yukiko,

"Baiklah, jangan khawatir, yang terpenting kau selamat" kata Chie,

"Ya, lebih baik kita pulang dan kau harus beristirahat, mungkin setelah kau beristirahat kau bisa mengingat sesuatu," kata Yosuke,

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!"

* * *

**04/18 2011, Evening, Dojima's Residence  
**

"_Tadaima_" kata Yu sambil membuka pintu dan menutupnya lagi

"_Okaeri_" kata Nanako sambil berlari ke arah Yu, "Eh, kenapa pemuda itu ada di sini? B-bukannya tadi ada di kamarmu? J-jangan-jangan...!"

Nanako memucat, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Bukan, Nanako, dia bukan hantu" kata Yu

Nanako menghela nafas, "Oh, kirain... tapi kenapa bisa...?"

"Ceritanya panjang, dan tidak masuk akal" kata Yu sambil membayangkan kalau dirinya menceritakan tentang Mayonaka TV dan _shadow_, oh mungkin Nanako akan menganggapnya gila. "Err, kau tidak akan mempercayainya"

"_Tadaima_"

"Ah, _okaeri otou-san_" kata Nanako tersenyum riang melihat Dojima sudah pulang,

"Narukami, siapa yang kau gendong?" tanya Dojima sambil melepas sepatunya

"Jangan-jangan kau menculiknya ya?" kata Adachi,

"Enak saja!" kata Yu sedikit tersinggung, "Dia adalah... um, temanku. Tadi dia ada di kamarku, tetapi setelah aku pulang sehabis kerja kelompok dengan temanku, aku bertemu dia di jalan, lalu dia pingsan"

"Ta–"

Nanako yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu, langsung terhenti melihat Yu menggeleng pelan dan matanya seakan mengatakan 'tolong-jangan-bilang-siapa-siapa-soal-yang-tadi-pagi'

"Lalu pakai–"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku sudah bilang padanya untuk memakai pakaianku dulu, tetapi sepertinya dia memakai pakaian yang ingin kugunakan sebagai kain lap untuk membersihkan barang-barangku yang berdebu" potong Yu,

"Ohh..." kata Dojima sambil memerhatikan Yu, matanya menatap keponakannya dengan penuh selidik. Membuat Yu gugup,

"Um, lebih baik aku membawanya ke kamarku, aku permisi, paman, Nanako, Adachi-_san_" kata Yu sambil buru-buru ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya.

Di kamar Yu,

"Huft, hampir saja ketahuan!" kata Yu sambil membaringkan pemuda itu, "Dasar, kau menyusahkan saja!" geramnya

"U-ugh... nghh... d-dimana... aku...?"

Si _bluenette _mengerang pelan dan membuka matanya perlahan, memerhatikan sekelilingnya,

"Siapa...?"

"Akhirnya sadar juga!" kata Yu lega, "Baiklah, akan kuperkenalkan diriku dulu. Aku Narukami Yu, kau berada di rumah pamanku. Sekarang, siapa kau?!"

"Aku...? Siapa... aku...?" si _bluenette _terlihat bingung, ia pun segera duduk, "Ungh... tidak tahu... memangnya... siapa aku?"

Yu terkejut, "Kau tidak tahu namamu?!"

"Nama..." kata si _bluenette _"Aku tidak tahu... ah, Orpheus bilang, Arisato... Minato. Arisato Minato, apa itu namaku ya...?"

Yu _facepalm_, "Oke, err, aku akan memanggilmu dengan 'Minato', oke?"

Minato mengangguk,

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirimu?" tanya Yu

Minato menggeleng, "Tidak tahu... tetapi, ada sesuatu yang kuingat..."

"Apa itu?"

"Persona" kata Minato, "Apakah itu sedikit membantu?"

Yu menghela nafas, "Lalu, pistol ini?" katanya sambil mengeluarkan pistol perak dari sakunya, "Ada tulisan 'S.E.E.S'... ini milikmu, apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Orpheus bilang, ini adalah Evoker..." kata Minato sedikit berpikir, "Orpheus juga bilang, ini adalah alat yang kugunakan bersama teman-temanku untuk memanggil persona... aneh, apa aku memiliki teman? Apa kau mengenal temanku?"

"Err, tidak" kata Yu, lalu memerhatikan pistol ini, "Tetapi caramu memanggil persona sangat aneh, tidak sepertiku. Well, kalau aku sih memanggil persona dengan kartu"

"Kartu?"

"Yeah," kata Yu, "L-lebih baik sekarang kau ganti baju dengan baju milikku dan turun ke lantai satu untuk makan malam. Kau pasti lapar kan?"

Minato mengangguk sambil memerhatikan Yu berdiri dan hendak keluar

Yu membuka pintu, lalu menoleh ke arah Minato, "Oh ya, aku memberitahu paman kalau kau adalah kenalanku. Jadi jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang membuatku dicurigai paman ya!"

Minato mengangguk, "Ah, terima kasih ya... Narukami"

Yu tersenyum, "Oh ya, tambahan, aku akan memberitahu Nanako untuk menyiapkan satu futon untukmu. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini, dan mungkin besok kita akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama."

* * *

Di ruang keluarga,

"Yo, Narukami-_kun_!" sapa Adachi, "Bagaimana dengan temanmu?"

"Dia sudah sadar, sekarang dia sedang ganti baju dan akan bergabung dengan kita" kata Yu sambil duduk membelakangi jendela

"P-permisi..." kata Minato yang turun dari tangga

"Hai kau! Ayo makan bersama-sama!" kata Adachi riang

"Adachi, jaga sikapmu itu! Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan!" geram Dojima,

"Ano... Minato Arisato, salam kenal semuanya" kata Minato sambil duduk di samping Yu, "H-hari ini aku akan tinggal dengan Dojima-_san_, err, tak apa kan?"

"B-begini, paman, temanku baru pindah di sini dan orangtuanya sudah tiada, ia tidak memiliki kenalan dan baru mengalami sedikit 'kecelakaan'... jadi aku menyarankannya untuk tinggal di sini..." kata Yu gugup, "Tak apa kan?"

"Hm, tak apa sih..." kata Dojima,

"Ah, dan mulai besok juga dia akan bersekolah denganku... ayah dan ibu sudah mengurusi perpindahannya" tambah Yu

Oh Yu, pintar sekali kau berbohong.

"Oh ya, Narukami, kau temannya Yukiko Amagi kan?" kata Adachi

Yu mengangguk,

"Dia baru ditemukan dan selamat, beritahu teman-temanmu ya!" kata Adachi

"Ah, terima kasih, kami berhutang padamu" kata Yu _stoic_,

"Oh, _thanks_" kata Adachi tersipu, "Wow, seseorang baru saja berterima kasih padaku karena aku bekerja dengan baik! Benar-benar membahagiakan~"

Adachi tertawa,

"Well, tetapi kasus masih belum selesai, kami ingin menanyai Amagi-_san _tetapi katanya dia tidak ingat apapun saat dia menghilang. Dan kami juga tidak tahu dimana dia saat menghilang, seakan dia benar-benar lenyap" kata Adachi menghela nafas, "Itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Seakan ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi, dan kita tidak tahu apa itu..."

"Adachi..." kata Dojima

"Ya?"

Dan detik berikutnya Dojima langsung memukul kepala Adachi dengan keras.

"Owow" ringis Adachi

"Berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak, _dumbass_!" kata Dojima kesal

"M-maaf, Dojima-_san_..." kata Adachi

"Abaikan dia, orang ini memang selalu berkicau yang tidak-tidak. Membuat kesal saja!" geram Dojima sambil men_deathglare_ Adachi.

"Aku lapar..." kata Nanako

"Oh ya, makan malam... perutku jadi bunyi, kalau begitu aku akan ke mini–"

"Tidak perlu" kata Minato berdiri, "Aku akan memasak makan malam, tidak apa-apa kan? Well, itu sih juga tergantung bahan makanan yang ada..."

"Kau bisa memasak?" kata Yu, Dojima, dan Nanako bersamaan

"Uhum, uh well... aku juga akan membantu," kata Yu berdiri, "Nanako, bahan makanan masih ada kan?"

Nanako mengangguk, "Kemarin aku baru membelinya... jadi tidak mungkin langsung habis"

"Baiklah, ayo memasak, Arisato-_kun_!"

* * *

**?/? ?, ?, Velvet Room**

"_Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dears_" sapa Igor

"Ano... siapa kau?" tanya Minato

"Namaku Igor, wanita disamping kiriku adalah Margaret, dan pemuda disamping kananku adalah Theodore atau Theo, mereka adalah asistenku" kata Igor

"Aku Margaret, pemegang compendium milik Narukami Yu" kata Margaret

"Aku Theodore, kau bisa memanggilku Theo, aku memegang compendium milikmu, Arisato Minato" kata Theo, "Baiklah, karena kau sudah di sini, aku akan menjelaskan persona-persona milikmu..."

Theo membuka compendium ditangannya,

"Seperti yang kau tahu, ordealmu sudah selesai bertahun-tahun yang lalu, namun karena kau berada di sini, maka ordeal milik Narukami bercampur dengan ordealmu yang dulu. Dan persona milikmu... ada yang hilang" kata Theo

"Hilang?" kata Minato sedikit bingung, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Lihat bagian yang hitam ini, mereka adalah personamu yang menghilang. Tentu saja kau bisa mendapatkan mereka kembali, tetapi kau harus bertambah kuat dan mencari cara agar mereka bisa kembali" kata Theo

"Memangnya... persona apa saja yang hilang?" tanya Minato

"Fool Arcana, Orpheus Telos; Magician Arcana, Surt; Empress Arcana, Alilat; Lovers Arcana, Cybele; Justice Arcana, Melchizedek; Chariot Arcana, Thor; Hermit Arcana, Arahabaki; Strength Arcana, Siegfried; Death Arcana, Thanatos; dan Judgement Arcana, Messiah" kata Theo, "Aku tidak menyangka bahkan ultimate personamu juga menghilang"

"Dan sebagai tambahan," kata Margaret, "Persona Hangedman Arcana, Fortune Arcana, Hierophant Arcana, Emperor Arcana, dan Priestess Arcana milik Arisato berpindah menjadi milik Narukami, tentu saja Narukami harus bertambah kuat dan memaksimalkan 'Social Link'nya untuk mendapatkan mereka"

"Oh, begitu ya..." kata Minato tengah berpikir

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat Thanatos dan Messiah" kata Yu, "Bukankah Arisato menggunakannya saat di kastil, saat menyelamatkan Yukiko!?"

"Kastil? Menyelamatkan Yukiko? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau membantuku untuk menyelamatkanku dan teman-temanku saat menghadapi Shadow-Yukiko, kau juga menggunakan Messiah!" kata Yu terkejut, "Kau sungguh tidak mengingatnya?!"

Minato mengangguk,

"Argh, lama-lama aku bisa sakit kepala kalau begini terus" kata Yu sedikit frustasi

Margaret tertawa pelan, "Tenanglah, Narukami-_sama_, tidak perlu kau ambil pusing. Jika kau tidak berpikir dengan tenang, kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan ordealmu"

"Baiklah, _'till we meet again, farewell_"

* * *

**04/19 2011, Early Morning, Dojima's Residence**

"Ah, ada kiriman paket!" kata Nanako sambil membawa sebuah paket berukuran lumayan besar, dan meletakkannya di meja di depan tv, "Ini untuk Arisato-_san_"

"Untukku?" kata Minato yang sedang memasak sarapan dan bento, "Ah, Narukami-_kun_, tolong gantikan aku, sebentar lagi makannya juga akan matang kok"

Yu yang sedang menonton ramalan cuaca hanya mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Minato, ia bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur dengan malas.

"Terima kasih, Nanako-_chan_" kata Minato sambil duduk dan membuka paket itu, "Hm, seragam sekolah... syal berwarna kuning bergaris hitam, _headphone_... lalu benda-benda aneh ini..."

"Ada suratnya juga" kata Nanako sambil mengambil sepucuk surat, "Ano, Arisato-_san_, ini..." katanya sambil menyerahkan surat itu

Minato mengambilnya lalu membuka surat itu,

"_Dear, Arisato Minato-sama_

_Saya Elizabeth, adik dari Margaret dan kakak dari Theodore, saya adalah asisten Igor yang dulu dan memegang Persona Compendium anda._

_Hm, mungkin anda sudah melupakannya ya..._

_Saya ditugaskan untuk mengurusi perpindahan anda di Inaba, saya sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Semoga anda suka dan betah di Inaba._

_Saya mengirimkan seragam sekolah ini karena saya tahu ukuran tubuh anda lebih kecil dibanding ukuran tubuh Yu Narukami-sama, lalu buku pelajaran juga. _

_Ah, saya juga mengirimkan headphone kesayangan anda beserta playernya, serta beberapa benda yang ada dapatkan saat anda memaksimalkan Social Link anda. _

_Saya tahu anda pasti lupa dengan nama-nama mereka... tetapi Arisato-sama harus ingat, walaupun kita melupakan seseorang, tetapi memori orang itu akan selalu bersama dengan kita dan kita akan selalu mengingatnya.  
_

_Sampai bertemu lagi,_

_Salam manis, Elizabeth_" Minato membaca surat itu lalu melirik ke kardus paket, memang ada beberapa benda yang terasa familiar dengannya,

"Sarapan dan bentonya sudah siap..." kata Yu sambil meletakkan beberapa piring di atas meja makan,

"Ano, Arisato-_san_, siapa Elizabeth? Lalu apa itu Persona Compendium?" tanya Nanako,

Yu membantu,

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu Elizabeth... mungkin dia kenalanku dulu..." kata Minato, "Lalu, Persona Compendium itu sebuah benda seperti buku yang menyimpan kartu per–"

"Elizabeth itu teman masa kecil kami, dan Persona Compendium itu sebuah buku seperti album foto untuk menyimpan kartu-kartu pokemon" potong Yu sambil membekap mulut Minato, "Aku dan Minato dulu suka mengumpulkan kartu pokemon dan kebetulan album koleksi milik Minato dikasih ke Elizabeth"

"Oh," kata Nanako mengerti, "Baiklah, aku sarapan duluan ya~!"

Yu menghela nafas saat melihat Nanako menjauh, lalu sang Silver Fool itu bertatapan wajah dengan sang Blue Fool,

"Bego, sudah kubilang jangan cerita hal-hal yang membuat kita dicurigai, lagipula mana ada yang percaya dengan persona sih!" geram Yu dalam bisikan, "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang berbau Mayonaka TV maupun persona pada orang lain, kecuali pada orang-orang yang terlibat langsung melawan shadow, oke?"

Minato mengangguk, lalu berusaha melepas tangan Yu yang membekap mulut sekaligus hidungnya, membuat sang Blue Fool sesak nafas,

"Ah, maaf..." kata Yu sambil melepas bekapannya, Minato menarik nafas lega.

"M-maafkan aku, kata Orpheus, tidak baik berbohong pada orang lain..." kata Minato menunduk, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Yu menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku maafkan, ayo kita sarapan dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah"

* * *

**04/19 2011, Morning, Yasogami High School  
**

"_Ohayou_, Narukami-_kun_, Arisato-_san_" sapa Chie dan Yosuke

"Wow, aku tak menyangka Arisato akan bersekolah dengan kita," kata Yosuke, "Kira-kira dia masuk ke kelas 2-1, 2-2, atau 2-3? Eh, atau Arisato masih _junior_"

"Tidak sopan" kata Minato, "Hanamura, Narukami, Satonaka... seharusnya kalian memanggilku dengan '_sempai_'"

"Memangnya kau kakak kelas ka– _WHAT?!_" kata Yosuke terkejut saat nama Minato berada di kelas 3-1, "B-bagaimana kau bisa kelas 3 padahal tubuhmu..."

Yosuke gelagapan dengan tangannya yang mengukur tinggi badannya dengan Minato

"Kita hanya beda lima senti, bocah" kata Minato dengan nada suara yang terdengar terhina, "_Saa_, kalian harus bersikap baik pada _sempai_mu ini, mengerti?" kata Minato menyeringai

Yu, Chie,dan Yosuke berkeringat dingin,

'KUKIRA KAU SEBAYA DENGAN KAMI KARENA KAU PENDEK DAN _BABYFACE_!' teriak batin mereka.

"_My, my_, sepertinya kalian akrab sekali ya, hihihihi..." kata seorang siswi berambut putih pendek dan bermata kuning,

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Yu

"Perkenalkan, saya Elizabeth, ketua OSIS di sini" kata Elizabeth tersenyum, "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dengan anda, Arisato-_sama_"

Minato membungkuk, "Salam kenal, Elizabeth"

"Ah, senang sekali rasanya melihatmu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya... semenjak ordealmu selesai..." kata Elizabeth, "Saya senang... kau kembali, Arisato-_sama_... saya bahagia bisa melihatmu, saya berpikir saya tidak akan bisa melihatmu karena seharusnya kau sudah mati" gumannya

"Apa maksudmu Elizabeth?" kata Minato, "Seharusnya... aku... sudah mati?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa" kata Elizabeth sambil menggerakan tangannya dengan cepat, "Ah, karena kita satu kelas, ayo kita ke kelas bersama, Arisato-_sama_!"

"Oi oi..." Elizabeth langsung menarik lengan Minato dan segera berlari ke lantai 3.

* * *

**04/19 2011, After School, Yasogami High School, kelas 2-2**

"Ah, Narukami-_kun_, kau sudah memutuskan untuk ikut klub olahraga mana?" tanya Chie

Yu menggeleng,

"Baiklah, karena kau belum memutuskan, bagaimana kalau masuk klub basket? Kebetulan kaptennya kenalanku dan dia kekurangan anggota, kau mau kan?"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Baiklah, ayo pergi ke tempat tim basket!" kata Chie sambil menarik tangan Yu dan keluar kelas.

Di Gym,

"Yo, Kou_-kun!"_ panggil Chie

"Ah, S-Satonaka..." kata Kou gugup, "Ada apa?"

"Aku membawa anggota baru untuk klubmu!" kata Chie sambil menarik Yu masuk

"H-halo, aku Yu Narukami, anggota baru, mohon bantuannya" kata Yu

"Ah, kau si anak baru itu ya?! Hm, kau pernah bermain basket?" tanya Kou

"Saat SMP aku pernah bermain walau hanya tiga bulan" kata Yu

"Well, klub kami sebenarnya anggotanya tidak terlalu pandai bermain basket, lagipula kami juga kekurangan anggota. Kami tidak perlu membutuhkan anggota yang berpengalaman, asalkan orang itu rajin masuk untuk latihan, tak masalah" kata Kou, "Dan klub kami juga lemah dibanding klub sepak bola, jika hujan, mereka akan menggunakan tempat ini dan kita tidak latihan"

Kou nyengir, "Ah, itu Ebihara" tambahnya.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat ikal menghampiri Kou, "Ada anggota baru rupanya"

"Narukami, ini Ai Ebihara, manajer kami" kata Kou, "Ebihara, ini Narukami Yu, anggota baru"

"Oh," respon Ebihara.

"Nah, aku titip Narukami ya! Aku permisi dulu, mau menjenguk Yukiko, _bye!"_ kata Chie pergi, di pintu gym ia berpapasan dengan Elizabeth dan Minato

"Ah, permisi, apakah ini tempat klub basket?" kata Elizabeth

"Ah, Ketua OSIS, memangnya ada yang mau bergabung?" kata Kou

"Aku membawa kenalanku, dia ingin bergabung" kata Elizabeth, "Iya kan, Arisato-_sama_?"

"Bukankah kau yang memaksaku untuk bergabung" kata sang Blue Fool, "Ah, ada Narukami juga, kau juga gabung di klub basket?"

Yu mengangguk, "Aku tak menyangka kita bisa berada di klub yang sama, Arisato-_sempai_"

"Wah Kou, beruntung sekali kau mendapat dua anggota baru" kata pemuda berambut cokelat, Daisuke Nagase, anggota klub sepak bola

"Begitulah, kalau begini kita bisa bertanding dengan sekolah lain," kata Kou semangat, "Ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya pulang, kalian bantu aku un–"

"Maaf Kou, tapi aku harus cepat-cepat pulang karena harus membantu ibuku berjualan," satu anggota kabur,  
"Aku ada janji dengan pacarku dan tidak bisa kubatalkan," satu lagi kabur

"Aku dan yang lainnya berjanji untuk mengerjakan tugas penting," dan semua anggota klub basket kabur

"Hhh, dasar. Mereka itu..." gerutu Kou,

"Klub kalian menyedihkan sekali," komentar Minato, "Tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin bermain basket, hanya Ichijo saja yang bersemangat. Taruhan, pasti mereka gabung ke klub ini karena demi nilai tambah, karena klub ini tidak mempedulikan kalian latihan atau tidak— mengingat klub ini kekurangan anggota dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan anggota demi klub. Plus, karena ada Ai Ebihara, cewek populer selain Yukiko Amagi di sini"

"Itu tidak benar!" kata Kou, "Mereka bersung–"

"Kau juga sama menyedihkan, sebagai kapten seharusnya kau bisa lebih tegas lagi, kau sangat lembek" kata Minato sambil pergi, _"Jaa ne"_

"Sempai, tunggu dulu!" kata Yu, sayangnya Minato sudah keburu pergi, "Dia itu...!"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku juga permisi, sampai jumpa" kata Elizabeth pamit lalu segera mengejar Minato

"Maaf ya, Kou, mulutnya memang pedas," kata Yu sambil menghampiri Kou, "Tapi biasanya dia tidak pernah bicara sepanjang itu"

Kou menggeleng, "Tak apa, lagipula apa yang dikatakannya benar"

"Hmph, orang seperti dia seharusnya tidak usah bergabung, tapi itu sih urusanmu, Ichijo. Aku juga akan pergi, mengingat tidak ada yang harus kukerjakan" kata Ebihara pergi,

"Ayolah, Kou, jangan bersedih" kata Daisuke sambil menepuk pundak Kou,

"Yeah, _thanks_ Daisuke" kata Kou tersenyum kecut, "Narukami, sepertinya kau sangat mengenal Arisato-_sempai_ ya!"

Wajah Yu sedikit memerah, "Y-yeah, begitulah"

'Aku bahkan tidak sadar mengatakan hal itu... tapi entah mengapa aku memang sedikit familiar dengan wajah Arisato-_sempai_' batin Yu.

_**Thou art I... and I am thou...**_

_**Thou hast established a new bond...**_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth...**_

_**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of The Strength Arcana...**_

"Narukami, kau mau membantuku mengelap bola-bola ini?" tanya Kou sambil memunguti bola, lalu meletakkannya ke keranjang bola,

"Ah, tentu saja. Tetapi aku baru tau kau suka mengelap bola-bola ini" kata Yu sambil membantu Kou memunguti bola

_"I just love do it... I looooovvee them balls and I loooove polish them, khekhekhe..."_

"Jangan dipikirkan, Kou memang begini, dia sangat menyukai bola, hahaha" kata Daisuke

Yu _sweatdrop._

* * *

"Sial, kemana sih dia?!" gerutu Yu sambil mengatur nafas,

Setelah membantu Kou, Yu berniat bertemu dengan Minato, sayangnya dia tidak ditemukan dimana pun. Yu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru lapangan sekolah, berharap bisa menemukan keberadaan si pendek itu.

"Ah, Ebiha– Whuaa!" Yu terkejut saat melihat Ebihara menabraknya, membuat sang manajer klub basket terjatuh, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Ebihara?" kata Yu sambil membantu Ebihara berdiri

"Jangan menyentuhku!" kata Ebihara sambil berdiri dan menepis tangan Yu

Yu sadar bahwa Ebihara tengah menangis,

"Hey, Ebiha–"

"Menyinggir!" kata Ebihara sambil mendorong Yu dan segera berlari,

Yu pun segera mengejar Ebihara sebelum sesuatu terjadi.

* * *

**04/19 2011, After School, Yasogami High School, Rooftop**

"Oi, Ebihara!" panggil Yu sambil berlari ke arah Ebihara yang tengah memanjat pagar, "Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!"

"Lepaskan, biarkan aku mati!" berontak Ebihara,

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yu

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Ebihara

"Oi, jangan nekat!"

"Lepaskan! Biarkan aku mati! Lebih baik aku mati! Aku tidak sudi melihat Kou dengan orang lain!"

"Sudahlah, lepaskan saja, Narukami" kata Minato yang tengah duduk sambil melepas _headphone_nya dan menutup buku ditangannya

"Arisato-_sempai._.." kata Yu, "Kau ingin aku melepaskan Ebihara dan membiarkan dia bunuh diri, begitu?!"

Setelah ia pastikan bahwa Ebihara sudah menginjak tanah, Yu pun melepaskan Ebihara.

"Hhh, jika dia ingin mati, biarkan saja. Toh itu bukan urusanmu" kata Minato

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal-hal kasar seperti itu?! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa ada orang yang sakit hati mendengar ucapanmu!" geram Yu

Persetan dengan si pendek itu adalah Wild Card sebelumnya, perkataan Minato hari ini telah membuatnya habis kesabaran dan benar-benar kesal. Tidak bisakah dia berhenti bersikap cuek seperti itu?! Sungguh, Yu ingin sekali menghajarnya.

"Gadis idiot itu ingin bunuh diri karena cintanya ditolak oleh Ichijo, kan?!" kata Minato, "Lagipula, bunuh diri karena putus cinta benar-benar tindakan bodoh. Kau hanya membiarkan seluruh hidupmu percuma karena masalah bodoh seperti ini."

Minato menatap Ebihara dengan tajam, membuat si manajer klub basket sedikit gemetar,

"Kau bahkan belum sempat mengatakan perasaanmu pada Kou kan?" kata Minato, "Setidaknya biarkan kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu walau kau tahu jawabannya. Jika kau bunuh diri karena ini, itu sama saja kau menghina orang yang sekarat dan berada diambang kematian"

Minato memasukkan buku itu ke tasnya, mengambil tasnya dan segera bangkit.

"Aku kenal pemuda, walaupun fisiknya lemah, tetapi dia termasuk orang yang kuat. Ia selalu sabar dan tabah menghadapi penyakit yang ia derita, penyakit mematikan yang belum ada obatnya. Dia selalu pasrah, menerima kematiannya. Dia sekarat, dia butuh pertolongan, tetapi dia tidak suka dikasihani. Dia ingin tetap hidup, walaupun ia tahu itu mustahil," kata Minato sambil menatap langit, "Dia pernah bilang, bahwa semua orang akhirnya akan mati juga, itu tergantung dari lamanya mereka bisa bertahan. Aku tidak suka jika seseorang memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya karena masalah yang ia hadapi, karena aku merasa itu sama saja menghina temanku. Dan jika bisa, kalau kau tetap ingin mati, kenapa tidak kau berikan saja hidupmu pada orang yang sekarat dan masih berjuang untuk hidup, daripada hidupmu sia-sia seperti itu"

Minato menghela nafas, "Tetapi jika kau mau mati, silahkan saja. Tidak ada yang melarangmu" tambahnya

"Sempai... m-maaf... aku... memang bodoh" kata Ebihara sambil mengelap matanya yang berair

Minato mendekati Ebihara, "Tak apa... aku memakluminya"

Yu menghela nafas, "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu yakin Kou akan menolakmu, memang Kou pacaran dengan siapa?"

"Biar ku tebak," kata Minato, "Kou pacaran dengan Daisuke kan?"

"Hah?!" Yu cengo

"Ya..." kata Ebihara, "Saat aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang klub, aku melihat Kou sedang... b-berciuman dengan Daisuke"

Wajah Ebihara memerah, Yu _jawsdrop_, sedangkan Minato tampak tengah berpikir.

"Sudah kuduga... aura diantara mereka memang agak sedikit..." kata Minato, "Hhh, begitulah"

"A-aku berjanji takkan mencoba bunuh diri karena hal ini!" kata Ebihara, "Aku pasti bisa _move on_"

_"That's the spirit"_ kata Yu tersenyum

"Terima kasih, Narukami, Arisato-sempai" kata Ebihara,

_**Thou art I... and I am thou...**_

_**Thou hast established a new bond...**_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth...**_

_**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of The Moon Arcana...**_

"Dan, Ebihara, berhenti bersikap sok jutek, hanya karena kau ingin terkenal," kata Minato menghela nafas, "Berhenti mengikuti apa kata majalah"

"Tunggu, b-bagaimana kau tahu... aku hanya berpura-pura... dan—"

"Err, aku tak sengaja majalah cewek milik teman sekelasku, sebenarnya niatku hanya ingin membaca cerpen di situ..." kata Minato

"Arisato-_sempai_..." kata Ebihara "Jadilah pacarku!"

"Kutolak" jawab Minato

"Cepat sekali kau menjawabnya!" kata Yu dan Ebihara

Ebihara menghela nafas, "Tak apalah... setidaknya aku ingin memberikan ini"

Ebihara mendekati Minato dan mencium pipinya, lalu setelah itu ia mencium pipi Yu

"Sampai jumpa!" pamit Ebihara.

Wajah Yu sedikit memerah, lalu melirik ke arah Minato yang masih stoic

"W-wajahmu kok tidak memerah?" tanya Yu

"Buat apa? Itu hanya ciuman di pipi kok" respon Minato

"Hhh, ayo kita pulang. Nanako pasti sudah menunggu di rumah."

Di perjalanan pulang,

"Aku penasaran, siapa pemuda yang kau maksud?" kata Yu,

"Aku... tak tau namanya," kata Minato sambil membaca buku yang terlihat sudah usang, "Tetapi buku diari ini miliknya, ia memberikannya padaku, hanya saja aku tak tahu kapan. Dan di buku ini berisi sebuah cerita, tentang seekor alligator pink yang kesepian, dia selalu dikucilkan dan tidak bisa mendapat makanan karena warnanya, lalu bertemu seekor burung dan mereka menjadi teman"

"Kedengarannya cerita yang sedih. Alligator pink seakan menggambarkan dirinya dan burung itu sebagai kau," komentar Yu

"Mungkin saja... lalu karena kelaparan, sang alligator pink tidak sengaja memakan sang burung, membuat si alligator menjadi depresi," cerita Minato, "Alligator pink itu terus menangis sampai akhir hidupnya, lalu tangisannya menjadi sebuah sungai dan menghidupi seluruh kehidupan yang ada di hutan. Semua hewan di hutan itu tampak bahagia dengan air sungai yang bersih dan jernih serta pepohonan dengan buah yang lezat, tanpa tahu bahwa itu tercipta karena kesedihan sang alligator pink"

"Hm, kupikir dia akan membuat happy ending" kata Yu

"Kupikir juga begitu," kata Minato, "Tetapi dia sudah memutuskan"

Minato menatap matahari dan tersenyum

"Entah kenapa, bagiku dia seperti matahari," kata Minato, "Tidak salah kalau dia memegang Sun Arcana"

Yu menoleh, "Tadi kau bilang apa?!"

"Memangnya tadi aku mengatakan sesuatu ya?" tanya Minato bingung, "Aneh..."

Yu sebenarnya mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Minato tadi,

'Sun Arcana, jadi pemuda itu termasuk Social Link yang dia buat dulu' batin Yu, 'Mengenaskan, orang-orang yang kita sayangi, saat menjalin hubungan dengan kita, maka orang itu akan menjadi salah satu Arcana dalam Social Link.'

* * *

**04/19 2011, Evening, Dojima's Residence**

_"Tadaima"_

_"Okaeri, minnasan"_ sapa Nanako sambil menghampiri dua pemuda yang baru saja pulang.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama ya, Nanako" kata Yu sambil berjalan ke ruang keluarga, "Ngomong-ngomong, paman dimana?"

"Ayah belum pulang, mungkin akan pulang tengah malam atau tidak pulang" kata Nanako

Minato langsung menarik tangan Yu, "Ayo masak makan malam, Nanako, kau juga akan membantu"

"Nanako akan membantu dengan seluruh kemampuan Nanako!" kata Nanako bersemangat.

* * *

**04/19 2011, Late Night, Dojima's Residence, Yu's Room**

"Sudah waktunya tidur, hoaaam" kata Yu sambil merangkak ke kasur, _"Oyasumi"_

_"Oyasumi,"_ kata Minato yang tengah membaca novel di futonnya

Yu yang baru saja memejamkan mata, kini menatap sang Blue Fool

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Minato menggeleng, "Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur, mungkin insom" katanya, "Ah, kata Orpheus, kemungkinan besar aku insom karena... umm, berhubungan dengan Tartarus dan Dark Hour. Apa maksudnya ya?"

Yu menghela nafas, "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan 'kata Orpheus'? Jangan bilang kalau semua ucapanmu hari ini karena Orpheus yang menyuruhmu"

"Orpheus hanya memberi saran untukku, dan aku mempercayainya" kata Minato, "Orpheus juga menyarankan, karena aku amnesia, lebih baik aku mendengarkan perkataannya. Aku ini seperti orang yang tersesat di hutan, dan Orpheus bagai kompas yang akan menuntunku pulang"

"Tetapi itu berlebihan, setidaknya ikuti kata hatimu. Ucapkan apa yang ingin kau katakan" kata Yu

Minato menutup novelnya dan meletakan novel itu di bawah bantalnya

"Kata Orpheus lebih baik aku tidur agar tidak terus insom, _oyasumi_" kata si Blue Fool sambil menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya

Yu menghela nafas, _"Oyasumi"_

* * *

**Omake.**

**04/20 2011, Early morning, Yasogami High School, Gate**

"_Ohayou_, Arisato-_sempai_, Narukami" sapa Ebihara,

_"Ohayou"_ sapa Narukami

"Hn" respon Minato

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Yu

Ebihara mengangguk, "Tolong rahasiakan masalah kemarin ya!"

"Baiklah!"

"Oi, Kou! Kurang ajar kau, main kabur aja saat kita makan ramen, jadi aku yang bayar kan!" kata Daisuke sambil merangkul Kou dan menjitaknya

"Aduh duh duh, tapi kan saat itu aku benar-benar harus pulang!" kata Kou

"Tapi setidaknya bayar bagianmu dong, aku rugi nih!" kata Daisuke

"Iya, maaf, nanti aku ganti deh!" kata Kou

"Kau harus menggantinya dengan hal yang lain~" kata Daisuke menyeringai

Wajah Kou memerah dan langsung menginjak kaki Daisuke, "Kampret lu!"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa dan segera masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah.

"Mereka itu..." kata Yu, "Ebihara, kok wajahmu memerah?"

Ebihara terkejut, "Ah t-tidak apa-apa... hari ini panas sekali ya, waktunya masuk kelas, hohoho" kata Ebihara gugup dan langsung berlari ke kelas

"Dasar aneh..." guman Minato.

* * *

**Balasan review:**

**Eqa Skylight: **Namanya 'Persona Compendium', pekerjaan Elizabeth diganti oleh Theo, dan Elizabeth akan muncul sebagai Ketua OSIS di Yasogami High School (Labrys gak muncul di cerita ini)

**D'Michi: **Ini udah dilanjutin, semoga kau suka

**akamura: **Gak, disini gak ada Minako/Hamako. Typo sudah diperbaiki, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan (saya kurang teliti membaca ulangnya). Yup, sejak jadi Great Seal, Minato tidak bertambah tua, dan tentu saja tidak bertambah tinggi— sori Minato. Aku berniat membuat Minato dan Naoto jadi sepupuan, mengingat mereka mirip.

Terima kasih untuk yang mereview, serta para silent reader yang telah menikmati fic ini. Saya usahakan cepat update (kalau saya mood).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS

* * *

**04/30, 2011, Early Morning, Yasogami High School, Gate**

Hari ini Yu, Minato, Yosuke, dan Chie berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Ah, Yukiko~" kata Chie sambil berlari dan memeluk teman masa kecilnya itu, "Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah juga~!"

"Chie..." kata Yukiko sambil membalas pelukan Chie, "Aku kembali..."

"Syukurlah kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Amagi" kata Yu,

"Senang bisa melihatmu kembali" kata Yosuke tersenyum

"Kalian..." kata Yukiko tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak, terutama kau, _sempai"_

"Huh? Aku?" kata Minato bingung, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok... lagipula aku tidak ingat melakukan apapun untukmu"

"Nah, Yukiko! Ayo kita semua makan siang bersama, lalu pergi ke Junes dan menemui Teddie!" kata Chie riang sambil melepas pelukannya

"Yeah, beruang itu pasti sangat merindukan kita" kata Yosuke.

"Baiklah," kata Yukiko, "Aku akan membantu kalian sebisa mungkin!"

"Yup, sekarang kita sudah bertambah anggota!" kata Yosuke.

* * *

**04/30, 2011, Lunchtime, Yasogami High School, Rooftop**

"Maaf sudah membuat menunggu, yang soba milikmu kan, Chie?" kata Yukiko sambil membawa dua _cup_ mie instan dan memberikan salah satunya ke Chie, lalu segera duduk di samping Chie

"Makasih~" kata Chie riang, "Ohh, baunya enak~ sayang harus menunggu beberapa menit dulu"

Chie cemberut, "Oh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita di sini?"

Yosuke tepuk jidat, "Kita di sini ingin menanyakan pada Yukiko apa yang terjadi tempo hari saat dia diculik... ayolah Satonaka, pintarlah sedikit"

Chie men_deathglare_ Yosuke, "Maaf deh kalau aku lupa!" katanya sarkastis

"Lagipula... kenapa aku juga di sini?" kata Minato

"Ya, itu sih..." kata Yosuke gugup, "Ah, lagipula Narukami sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Kami juga akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali, tapi kau juga harus membantu kami dengan meminjamkan kekuatan personamu. Dan, sepertinya kau sudah berpengalaman dengan persona, iya kan?"

"Hm... tapi aku hanya bisa meng_-summon_ Orpheus dengan evoker" kata Minato sambil mengeluarkan pistol silver bertuliskan S.E.E.S— evoker. "Lagipula kekuatan Narukami juga sama sepertiku, jadi aku tidak diperlukan kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak sekuat kau, Minato" kata Yu, "Aku ini masih lemah, persona yang kumiliki juga tidak sebanyak kau"

"Hm, begitu ya..." kata Minato, "Baiklah. Lagipula Titania senang jika aku mendapat teman baru— dan Oberon sudah mengancamku kalau aku membuat istrinya bersedih"

"Err... siapa Oberon dan Titania?" bisik Chie pada Yu

"Oberon, persona arcana Emperor, Titania, persona arcana Empress. Mereka adalah suami-istri dari bangsa peri" kata Yu

"Bukannya Titania itu Lovers?" kata Minato

"Entahlah, yang kutahu dia Empress" kata Yu.

"Ahem, mari kita kembali ke tujuan awal kita. Yukiko, aku benci mengungkit hal ini, tapi apakah kau ingat saat kau diculik?" kata Yosuke

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingat apapun, semuanya terlihat samar-samar..." kata Yukiko, "Tetapi yang kuingat saat itu aku mendengar suara bel rumahku"

"Hm, begitu ya, sayang sekali..." kata Yosuke

"Yang terpenting sekarang, Yukiko sudah sehat dan bergabung dengan kita. Lagipula nanti kita harus ke Mayonaka TV lagi kan?" kata Yu.

"Yeah, kau benar," kata Yosuke, "Ah, bukankah mie kalian sudah siap?"

"Ah, kau benar" kata Yukiko sambil membuka penutup mie instannya

"Mari makan!" kata Chie sambil menyantap mienya

"Ah, Satonaka, bolehkah aku mencoba sesuap saja?" pinta Yosuke

"Aku juga, boleh tidak, Amagi?" kata Yu pada Yukiko

"Ah, boleh saja kok" kata Chie sambil memberikan cup mienya ke Yosuke, begitu juga Yukiko ke Yu

"Eemm, enak! Mari makan!"

Yosuke dan Yu langsung melahap mie milik Chie dan Yukiko sampai habis

"Gyaaa, mieku!" kata Chie sambil menatap mienya ludes dimakan Yosuke

"Tofu milikku yang lezat..." kata Yukiko sedih sambil menatap tofu kesukaannya ludes dimakan Yu

"Oi, Minato-sempai, mau mencoba? Masih ada sedikit" tawar Yosuke

"Enak loh..." tambah Yu, dan langsung dihadiahi _deathglare _dari Yukiko dan Chie.

Minato menggeleng, "Tak usah, lagipula aku sudah membeli roti melon dan minuman untuk makan siang. Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan instan" katanya, "Lagipula kalian tidak malu meminta makanan orang lain begitu saja, ditambah lagi kalian menghabiskannya. Aku yakin kalian bakalan tamat"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'bakalan tamat', _sempai_?" tanya Yosuke

Minato menunjuk ke arah Yukiko dan Chie, yang sudah mengeluarkan _dark aura _mereka.

"Kalian berdua..." kata Chie tersenyum, "Apa kalian ingin _tambah_? Kebetulan ada daging bakar juga loh"

"D-daging bakar...?" gagap Yosuke dan Yu,

Yukiko menyeringai, lalu sebuah kartu Priestess muncul, "Konohana Sakuya, agi!"

"GYAAAA!"

* * *

**04/30, 2011, After School, Junes, Food's Court**

"STEAAK~"

Mata Chie berbinar saat melihat steak di depan matanya

"Nah, sekarang puas kan?" kata Yosuke sambil mengingat isi dompetnya... sial, padahal dia baru gajian beberapa hari lalu dan berniat menabung untuk kedepannya,

Yu menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil meringis mengingat isi dompetnya yang bernasib sama seperti Yosuke, ditambah lagi orangtuanya jarang mengirimi uang, uang yang dikasih saat ia pergi ke Inaba sangat sedikit sekarang.

"Ugh, steak membuatku gemuk... tapi tak apalah..." gerutu Yukiko, "Minato-_sempai_, kau yakin tidak mau? Mumpung Narukami dan Yosuke yang membayar"

"U'um, kau aneh sekali,_sempai_. Tidak mau makanan gratis" kata Chie

"Tak apa... lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu suka steak" kata Minato sambil meminum _milkshake vanilla _yang ia beli,

"Pantas kau kurus" guman Yu,

"Apa kau bilang?" kata Minato tajam,

"Ahh, bukan apa-apa" kata Yu bersiul.

"Baiklah, _back to the topic. _Jika dilihat-lihat dari korban pertama, sepertinya ini sebuah balas dendam. Kemungkinan besar istri pacarnya," kata Yosuke, "Sayangnya Misuzu Hiiragi memiliki alibi, dan dia pun juga sudah berpisah dengan suaminya"

"Lalu korban kedua, Saki Konishi-_sempai, _dialah yang menemukan jasad si korban pertama. Kalau pelakunya orang yang sama, mengapa dia menargetkan Konishi-_sempai_?" kata Yu

"Jika ia ingin_membungkam_ Konishi, seharusnya ia menyembunyikan mayatnya. Membunuh dengan metode yang berbeda dari yang pertama, agar tidak dicurigai. Tetapi si pembunuh memakai cara yang sama— melemparnya ke Mayonaka TV dan membiarkan jasadnya ditemukan" kata Minato, "Jadi kemungkinan 'untuk membungkam Konishi' hanyalah 23%, pembunuh _melempar _Konishi bukan untuk membungkamnya... tetapi ada maksud lain."

"Yeah," kata Chie, "Apa mungkin Konishi-_sempai _menemukan bukti tentang si pelaku?"

"Itu tidak mungkin," kata Yukiko, "Si pelaku hanya melempar orang ke dalam TV, tidak ada bukti yang berarti, lagipula tidak mungkin Konishi-_sempai_ menemukan sesuatu yang bahkan polisi tidak bisa temukan"

"Tetapi kemungkinan itu ada, walaupun hanya sedikit" kata Minato, "Atau... si Konishi tidak sengaja bertemu si pelaku, lalu Konishi mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat si pelaku marah dan melemparnya. Kemungkinan besar si pelaku adalah orang yang pernah bertemu dengan si penyiar dan Konishi, tetapi siapa? Di tempat yang sekecil ini... sulit menemukan orang itu"

"Kita masih membutuhkan beberapa bukti lagi, menambah kriteria yang memungkinkan..." kata Yu.

"Ah, mereka meng_update_ menunya!"

"Hm, akhirnya mereka menyajikan steak!"

Chie menolehkan kepalanya, "Bukankah itu si detektif?"

"Ah, kalian!" Adachi dan temannya menghampiri Yu cs, "Dan... bukankah kalian berdua yang tinggal di tempat Dojima-_san_. Oh ya, tolong bilang ke Nanako kalau Dojima-_san _akan pulang cepat!"

"Baiklah..." kata Yu,

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan namaku, aku Adachi, dan ini salah satu _partner_ku, Sana—"

"Minato!?"

Merasa terpanggil, Minato menolehkan kepalanya ke arah teman Adachi.

"Kau... Minato Arisato... kan?! Tunggu, i-itu mustahil... bukankah kau seharusnya sudah—?!"

"Oi, Akihiko!" kata Adachi sambil menepuk si _silvernette_, "Kau mengenal—"

"Adachi-_san_," kata si _silvernette__, _"Bisakah kau yang memesan makanannya? Pesankan aku steak spesial di tempat ini— tenang, aku yang traktir"

"Ta-tapi...?!" Adachi gelagapan saat temannya memberikan beberapa uang dan mendorongnya pergi

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka, aku akan menyusulmu!"

"B-baiklah... _ja nee._"

"Huft... akhirnya dia pergi juga" kata si _silvernette_ sambil melepas topi polisinya, lalu menoleh ke arah Minato dan mencengkram pundaknya, "Kau... Minato Arisato, kan?"

"Err... ya" kata Minato gugup, entah mengapa ia merasa familiar dengan wajah detektif yang satu ini, "Kau... siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" si _silvernette _menghela nafas, lalu mengendurkan cengkramannya di pundak Minato, "Hhh, padahal kita berpisah setahun-dua tahun yang lalu... sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Bagaimana kau bisa di sini? Seharusnya kau menjaga pintu _itu_ kan?!"

"Pintu apa? Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Hey!" Yu mencengkram tangan si _silvernette _di pundak Minato, "Sebenarnya siapa kau? Tiba-tiba saja kau datang dan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal pada Minato, jelas dia bingung!"

"Kau... baiklah, akan aku jelaskan siapa aku dan apa hubunganku dengan Minato, tetapi kalian juga harus menceritakan hubungan kalian dengan Minato" kata si _silvernette_,

"Baiklah, kau duluan" kata Yosuke,

"Tidak, kalian duluan" kata _silvernette_

"Hey, kau yang tiba-tiba datang ke meja kami, maka kau yang harus menjelaskan siapa kau!" kata Chie gusar.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau begini... aku akan mengucapkan kata yang berhubungan dengan hubunganku dan Minato, kalian juga harus mengucapkan kata yang berhubungan dengan hubungan kalian dan Minato" kata _silvernette_

"Baiklah..." kata Yukiko.

_"Persona"_

"Tunggu! Kau tahu tentang persona?!" kata Yosuke dengan suara pelan,

"K-kalian juga...?!" kata _silvernette_ terkejut, "Hm, sepertinya ini sangat menarik... baiklah, aku yang duluan bercerita..."

Sang detektif mengambil salah satu kursi dan segera duduk, "Namaku Sanada Akihiko, detektif yang baru saja pindah ke Inaba beberapa hari lalu. Sejujurnya aku ke sini bersama salah satu temanku, serta anjing yang baru menjadi peliharaan kami. Dan ya, aku, Minato, temanku, dan si anjing adalah persona user"

"Tunggu, anjing?! Persona user?! Maksudmu seekor anjing juga bisa memakai persona?!" kata Yosuke dan Chie terkejut,

"Yeah, selain anjing, ada juga android yang bisa memanggil persona— sayangnya karena suatu alasan, dia tidak bisa memanggil personanya kembali" kata si _silvernette_— Akihiko Sanada,

"Wow..." Yosuke menganga.

"Aku dan Minato adalah anggota dari S.E.E.S— Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, dan Minato adalah _leader_ yang memimpin kami saat melawan shadow. Apa kalian tahu tentang insiden _Apathy Syndrome _di Port Island?"

"Yeah, aku pernah mendengarnya..." kata Yosuke

"Kami juga," kata Chie, Yukiko dan Yu mengangguk

"Itu disebabkan oleh shadow— shadow khusus yang selalu muncul saat bulan purnama..." kata Akihiko, "Tugas kami sebenarnya hanyalah mengalahkan shadow, tetapi semuanya menjadi lebih rumit... kami bahkan kehilangan salah satu anggota lama serta Minato sendiri..."

"Kehilangan Minato...?" kata Yu bingung

"Seharusnya..." Akihiko menggigit bibir, "Minato mati karena menyegel Nyx, ia menyegel Nyx agar Erebus— monster yang tercipta dari perasaan manusia, tidak bertemu Nyx dan akhirnya The Fall kembali... awalnya, kami tidak mengetahui mengapa Minato mati, ia tiba-tiba saja _tertidur _dan tidak pernah bangun lagi... sampai akhirnya kami menyelidiki tentang Abyss of Time..."

Akihiko menghela nafas, "Semenjak Minato meninggal, anggota S.E.E.S mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, dan saling menyalahkan orang lain... walaupun begitu kami sebenarnya menyalahkan diri kami sendiri..."

"Nyx... ibu..." guman Minato, "Maaf, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang hal itu"

"Yeah... kemungkinan besar saat kau keluar dari segel, ingatanmu juga menghilang..." kata Akihiko, "Sekarang yang jadi masalah... adalah The Fall... jika Minato tidak menyegel Nyx, maka dalam waktu dekat ini, The Fall akan kembali dan kita semua tamat"

"Whoaa, tunggu dulu!" kata Yosuke, "Kita sedang pusing dengan kasus mayat yang tergantung di tiang-tiang, dan sekarang masalah The Fall apalah itu muncul... otakku tak bisa menerima ini..."

"Maksudmu kasus yang baru-baru ini? Ah, sudah kuduga kasus itu berhubungan dengan shadow, tetapi tak mungkin aku bilang pada atasan kan? Bisa-bisa Dojima-_san _bisa mengamuk padaku..." kata Akihiko menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku harus mengabari hal ini pada Mitsuru dan yang lainnya, pasti mereka akan senang bisa melihat Minato..."

Akihiko mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan SMS ke teman-teman S.E.E.S-nya, "Oh ya, aku ingatkan kalian harus berhati-hati... terutama pada Adachi"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Adachi?" tanya Yukiko

"Aku tak tahu, tetapi instingku mengatakan dia berbahaya" kata Akihiko, "Hh, sudah waktunya aku pergi, sebelum si Adachi curiga... senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"Yeah, aku Yosuke Hanamura, maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri" kata Yosuke

"Aku Chie Satonaka!" kata Chie riang

"Yukiko Amagi"

"Aku Narukami Yu..."

"Dan kau sudah mengetahui namaku, jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri kan?" kata Minato,

Akihiko tertawa kecil, "Sayang sekali kau kembali dengan tubuhmu saat kau mati... disaat yang lainnya sudah bekerja dan sukses, kau masih bergelut dengan sekolah... pfftt"

Minato men_deathglare_ Akihiko,

"Yah, lagipula besok Ken sepertinya akan bertemu kalian... aku permisi dulu," Akihiko pun bangkit dan menghampiri Minato, lalu mengecup pipi Minato, "Sampai jumpa semuanya..."

Entah mengapa Yu jadi kesal sendiri dan Minato hanya _speechless_,

Sementara itu Chie, Yukiko, dan Yosuke hanya bisa menganga dan membatu.

"_What the fu_— aku tidak salah lihat kan?!" kata Yosuke sambil menatap Chie dan Yukiko,

"J-jangan-jangan... Minato-_sempai..._ dan Akihiko-_san_..." gagap Yukiko sambil menoleh ke arah punggung Akihiko yang menghilang dan Minato berkali-kali

"Jangan-jangan dulu _sempai_ dan Akihiko-_san _pacaran..." kata Chie,

Dan Yosuke pun jatuh dari kursinya.

"Mungkin saja... aku tidak mengingat apapun" kata Minato kalem,

"Ya ampun, bahkan disaat begini dia masih kalem" kata Yosuke bangkit sambil memegangi bokongnya yang sakit, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke Mayonaka TV? Teddie pasti sudah menunggu kita"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa pergi," kata Minato bangkit sambil mengambil tasnya, "Aku harus pergi ke Velvet Room"

"Velvet... Room?" tanya Yukiko,

"Sampai jumpa ya" kata Minato pergi.

"Oi oi... sial..." kata Yosuke, "Apa mungkin Minato-_sempa__i _pergi karena ucapan Akihiko-_san_?"

"Bisa jadi," kata Chie, "Maksudku, dia pasti syok saat mengetahui hal itu kan?"

"Yeah..." kata Yukiko, "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, Narukami-_kun_"

Yu hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan saja.

* * *

**04/30, 2011, After School, Mayonaka TV, Entrance**

"Wow... kita benar-benar di dalam TV..." kata Yukiko kagum,

"Yuki-_chan_, kau sudah tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Teddie

"Tentu saja," kata Yukiko tersenyum

Teddie nge_fly._

"_W-well_, beruang ini merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa kita harus menemukan pelakunya," kata Yosuke,

"_I see..._ Teddie, sekarang aku adalah bagian dari tim, mohon kerja samanya" kata Yukiko

Teddie nge_fly_, lagi. "Ah, aku sudah membuatkan dua kacamata untuk Yuki-_chan_ dan pemuda biru itu"

"Maksudmu Minato Arisato, orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti Narukami" kata Chie

"Whoaa, aku tak menyangka ada orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti _sensei _selain _sensei_!" kata Teddie kagum, "Baiklah, ini kacamata—"

"Apakah yang ini?!" kata Yukiko sambil mengambil kacamata aneh dengan hidung dan kumis, "Wah, kacamatanya dilengkapi dengan penutup hidung juga!"

"A-ano, Yukiko... kacamatanya salah..." kata Chie _sweatdrop_

"Ahh..." Yukiko melepas kacamatanya dan menatapnya, "Pantas berbeda dari kalian..."

"Ini kacamata untuk Yuki-_chan_," kata Teddie sambil memberikan kacamata berbingkai merah pada Yukiko, "Dan ini untuk Minato-_sensei_, sayang dia tidak ikut..." tambahnya sambil menyerahkan kacamata berbingkai biru tua pada Yu,

"Ah, Chie, coba kau pakai kacamata ini!" kata Yukiko sambil menyerahkan kacamata aneh yang pertama kali ia pakai ke Chie

"Tidak mau!" kata Chie, "Malu tau!"

"Ayolah, kumohon~" kata Yukiko sambil menatap Chie dengan tatapan memohon,_  
_

"Ugh..." Chie memerah, "B-baiklah, ini karena kau yang minta loh!" kata Chie sambil mengambil kacamata aneh itu, melepas kacamatanya, dan memakai kacamata aneh itu.

"Pfftt... BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Yukiko meledak, membuat Yu dan Yosuke kaget,

"Uggh... hentikan, Yukiko... kau benar-benar membuatku malu..." gerutu Chie memerah,

"Bwahahahaha, ta-tapi kau cocok memakainya, Chie..." tawa Yukiko,

"Pfftt" Yosuke berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa, dan langsung dihadiahi _deathglare _dari Chie.

"O-oke, Chie... kau boleh melepaskannya sekarang, hahahahaha..." kata Yukiko yang masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya,

"Akhirnya..." kata Chie sambil melepas kacamata itu dan memakai kacamatanya, "Hey, aku penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki banyak kacamata?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, sebenarnya akulah yang membuat kacamata itu, kuma~" kata Teddi bangga, "Semenjak kalian datang, saat kalian tidak ada di sini, aku membuat beberapa kacamata, kuma~"

"Begitu... tetapi bukankah kau juga memerlukan kacamata?" tanya Yu

"Pertanyaan yang bagus lagi, kuma. Sebenarnya lensa dari kacamata kalian berasal dari mataku, jadi aku tidak memerlukan kacamata, kuma~" kata Teddie riang, "Kalian tidak tahu hal itu ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh!" kata Yosuke _sweatdrop_

"Kenapa kau sangat kejam pada Kuma, kuma~? Kau sama sekali tidak tertarik?" kata Teddie

"Sejujurnya, tidak" kata Yosuke

"Yosuke kejam, kuma! Masa kau tidak tertarik dengan beruang lucu sepertiku?!" rengek Teddie, "Tidak bisakah kau lihat tanganku yang lembut ini~?"

Teddie mendekati Yosuke dan menindihnya, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah Yosuke

"Menyinggir dariku, beruang jelek!" kata Yosuke sambil mendorong Teddie dan membuat si beruang itu terjungkal

"Huaa, _sensei_, tolong Kuma, kuma!" rengek Teddie

Yu menghela nafas sambil membantu Teddie bangkit,

"Hhh, terima kasih, _sensei_, kuma" kata Teddie senang, "_Sensei_ memang baik... tidak seperti Yosuke"

Yosuke langsung men_deathglare_ Teddie sedangkan Teddie pura-pura cuek.

"Oh ya, _sensei_!" kata Teddie teringat sesuatu, "Teddie mencium shadow kuat di kastil tempat Yuki-_chan_, kuma. Memang bukan shadow-self, tetapi shadow itu sepertinya mengambil alih tempat Yuki-_chan_, kuma. Maukah _sensei_melenyapkan shadow itu, kuma?"

"Hm, baiklah" kata Yu, "Tunjukkan jalannya pada kami, Teddie"

* * *

**Sementara itu di tempat Minato_, _**

******04/30, 2011, After School, Central Shopping District, South District**

"Hhh... sepertinya aku harus ke Velvet Room..." kata Minato sambil menghampiri sebuah pintu berwarna velvet diantara toko Daidara Metal Works dan Yomenaido Bookstore.

Minato membuka pintu itu

"Permi—!"

"HYAAA!"

Minato dikejutkan dengan Theodore yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dan menariknya keluar dari Velvet Room.

"Hhh... hhh..."

"Ano... sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Minato bingung

"Hhh... Igor sedang tidak ada... dan Margaret lagi mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum..." kata Theodore memucat, "Sial, padahal sudah kuperingatkan agar jangan minum banyak-banyak... aku juga yang jadi korbannya!"

Theo menggeram pelan sambil memutar ulang kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu di Velvet Room,

'Sial, kenapa aku bisa memiliki kedua kakak kayak mereka sih?!' batin Theo kesal, 'Yang satu _rebel_ dan suka membawa hal aneh ke Velvet Room, yang satu lagi kalau mabuk nyeremin...'

"Hhh... kalau begini caranya aku tidak bisa kembali ke Velvet Room dalam waktu dekat ini..." kata Theo menghela nafas

"Kalau begitu mau jalan-jalan di Central Shopping?" tawar Minato

"Ugh, baiklah..." kata Theo menyerah, "Tetapi ini karena terpaksa ya!"

* * *

"Tempat ini aneh sekali ya..." Theo melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa beberapa orang tengah memperhatikannya, "Kenapa mereka melihat ke arah kita?"

"Itu karena bajumu yang tidak biasa, Theo" kata Minato menghela nafas,

"Lalu mengapa banyak toko ditutup?" tanya Theo

"Karena usaha mereka bangkrut... kemungkinan besar karena Junes, toko swalayan yang menjual apa saja bahkan yang tidak ada di pertokoan ini" kata Minato

"Begitu ya..." guman Theo.

"Ini Yomenaido Bookstore, tempat dimana kau bisa membeli buku-buku..." kata Minato,

"Lalu Daidara Metalworks, tempat dimana Narukami dan teman-temannya membeli senjata, armor, dan aksesoris... serta kau bisa menjual benda-benda yang kau dapat di Mayonaka TV, saat itu juga Daidara, sang pemilik toko, akan membuat senjata/armor/aksesoris yang bisa kau beli"

"Ah, pasti Daidara itu orangnya hebat sekali... bisa membuat senjata untuk para persona _user_," kata Theo

"Marukyu Tofu, tempat dimana kau bisa membeli tahu-tahu yang lezat..." jelas Minato, "Shiroku Store, tempat dimana kau bisa membeli _medicine_ dan segala macam benda... aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana bisa nenek pemilik tempat itu bisa mendapatkan benda-benda yang sangat diperlukan untuk para persona _user_..."

"Ah... mengagumkan..." kata Theo kagum,

"Baiklah, waktunya ke sisi bagian utara dari distrik ini..."

* * *

******04/30, 2011, After School, Central Shopping District, North District**

"Konishi Liquors, tempat dimana kau bisa membeli alkohol, bahkan yang sedikit langka sekalipun..." kata Minato, "Sayangnya mereka sedang kacau karena kematian putri pemilik toko... kau tahu kan, Saki Konishi... salah satu korban dari Mayonaka TV"

"Ah... sayang sekali..." kata Theo, "...Margaret tidak boleh ke tempat itu... pasti dia akan memborong banyak alkohol..."

"Tatsumi Textiles, tempat dimana kau bisa membeli kain-kain dengan kualitas bagus... pemiliknya adalah wanita tua yang ramah dan memiliki anak lelaki yang... mirip seperti berandalan" kata Minato, "Tetapi entah mengapa aku tidak berpikir demikian..."

"Mungkin aku harus menyarankan Igor agar membuat seragam Velvet yang baru di sana..." kata Theo, "Penampilanku seperti _bellboy_, menyebalkan..."

"Tatsuhime Shrine, kuil dimana biasanya orang-orang berdo'a... tetapi kuil itu sudah lama ditinggalkan. Walaupun begitu, masih ada orang yang menulis permohonan mereka di _ema_. Dan kuil itu juga masih digunakan untuk festival..." kata Minato,

"Ah, mungkinkah aku harus menulis permohonanku di _ema_, memohon agar Margaret dan Elizabeth menghilang..." kata Theo, "Atau setidaknya mereka bisa menjadi kakak yang baik dan memperlakukanku sebagai adik... mereka berdua tidak becus sebagai kakak"

"Souzai Daigaku, tempat dimana kau bisa membeli steak yang sangat lezat... " kata Minato, "Serta Chinese Diner Aiya, tempat dimana kau bisa makan beberapa jenis ramen, dan juga makanan china..."

"Apa kau lapar, Theo? Kita bisa mampir ke Aiya sebentar..." tawar Minato,

"Aku jadi penasaran... kenapa kau tahu banyak tentang kota ini?" tanya Theo

"Elizabeth yang memberitahuku... dia terus mengoceh saat di sekolah," kata Minato, "Kakakmu ternyata sangat cerewet, Theo"

* * *

******Mari kita balik ke Yu dan kawan-kawan,**

******04/30, 2011, After School, Mayonaka TV, Yukiko's Castle, 8th floor  
**

"Sial, berhenti pakai rampage apa!" geram Chie, "Akan kuhancurkan kau!"

"Ugh... dia ngeblok elemen angin..." kata Yosuke kecewa

"Dang mengabsorb elemen api..." kata Yukiko,

_"We're doomed"_ kata Yosuke dan Yukiko bersamaan.

"Yosuke, Yukiko, tidak usah pesimis begitu... kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya kok, iya kan Teddie" kata Chie gugup,

"Yeah, pasti _sensei_ bisa mengatasi hal ini... tenang saja, iya kan _sen- SENSEI _KAU KENAPA?!" kata Teddie terkejut saat melihat Yu marah, "GAWAT GAWAT GAWAT. _SENSEI _SEDANG MURKA! _DEFENSE__ DOWN_, YUKI-_CHAN_, GUNAKAN PATRA!"

"...oh tidak, aku sedang tidak bisa menggunakan patra karena SP-ku tidak cukup..." kata Yukiko horor sambil mengacak-acak isi tasnya, "SEDATIVE, AKU MEMBUTUHKAN SEDATIVE SEKARANG JUGA!"

"...akan ku hancurkan kau sampai menjadi abu... shadow brengsek!"

"Whoaa, _sensei_ sepertinya dalam _mood _yang buruk..." kata Teddie,

...Setelah Yu ngamuk melawan Contrarian King.

"...K-kita menang..." kata Chie

"...Aku takkan membuat Yu kesal lagi... takkan..." guman Yosuke

"_Sensei_ hebat, kuma! Teddie jadi semakin kagum pada _sensei_, kuma! Bahkan saat rage dan _defense_ _sense__i _turun, _sensei_ bisa melawan shadow itu!" kata Teddie dengan mata berbinar sambil bertepuk tangan

"Hhh... capeknya..." kata Yu terduduk, "Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini..."

"Ah, ada kipas..." kata Yukiko sambil mengambil kipas di dekat kursi tahta kastil, "Mungkin bisa kugunakan ini sebagai senjataku" tambahnya sambil melempar kipas itu ke Yosuke

"Aww... hati-hati, Amagi! Sakit tau!" ringisnya, "Lagipula kenapa aku juga yang harus kena?"

"Karena kau cocok dijadikan kelinci percobaan, Yosuke" kata Chie terkikik

Yosuke men_deathglare_ Chie, Chie nyengir

"Lagipula, ayo kita cepat-cepat pulang... mungkin sekarang sudah sore..." kata Chie

"Hhh, kau benar. Ayo kita pulang."

* * *

******04/30, 2011, Evening, Dojima's Residence  
**

"_Tadaima_"

"_Okaeri_"

"Ah, Narukami, kau sudah pulang..." kata Minato sambil membawa beberapa piring makan, "Aku sudah memasak makan malam, terserah kau ingin makan dulu atau mandi dulu..."

"Ada titipan dari Teddie untukmu," kata Yu sambil mengeluarkan kacamata dari saku celananya, "Di Mayonaka TV kan berkabut, kacamata ini bisa membuatmu melihat tanpa terhalangi kabut"

"_Thanks_" kata Minato sambil mengantongi kacamata itu,

"Enaknya..." kata Nanako senang, "Masakan Arisato-_san_ sangat lezat~"

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya, Nanako-_chan_!" kata Minato tersenyum tipis, "Kapan-kapan kita masak berdua ya!"

"Oke!" kata Nanako riang, "Jadi tidak sabar untuk Golden Week nanti! Ah, Arisato-_san_, kau juga ikut pergi ya! Pasti menyenangkan~"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Nanako-_chan_" kata Minato

"Ah, masakanmu benar-benar enak..." kata Yu sambil mencicipi masakan Minato, "Bisa-bisa koki untuk membuat bento saat jalan-jalan bisa dialihkan padamu..."

"Kau yang membuat bento saat Golden Week, aku ingin merasakan masakanmu" kata Minato dengan suara monoton

"Hm, baiklah."

* * *

******05/02, 2011, After School, Yasogami High School, Class 2-2  
**

"Ah, sebentar lagi Golden Week~" kata Yosuke, "Akhirnya aku bisa bersantai dari pekerjaan sekolah yang menyebalkan ini... serta tidak melihat wajah King Moron untuk beberapa hari~"

"Kau benar, Hanamura~" kata Chie senang, "Tidak melihat wajah King Moron dalam sehari saja sudah berkah, aku harus memanfaatkan Golden Week ini dengan baik~"

"Tapi pertama-tama kita harus ke Daidara dulu..." kata Yu, "Menjual benda-benda yang kita dapatkan saat menghabisi musuh kita, mungkin Daidara bisa membuat benda-benda ini menjadi senjata/armor/aksesoris yang bisa kita beli."

"Narukami benar" kata Yukiko,

"Kira-kira kalau dijual semua bakalan dapat berapa ya?" kata Yosuke menyeringai,

"Pasti puluhan ribu yen" kata Yukiko mengangguk,

"Kalian ini... ayo pergi!"

* * *

**************05/02, 2011, After School, ********Central Shopping District, South District**  


"Ah, ada Arisato-_sempai_!"

"_Sempai_!" panggil Yosuke

"Ah, kalian..." kata Minato yang tengah membaca buku di depan Yomenaido Bookstore, "Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada di depan Yomenaido Bookstore?" tanya Yosuke

"Tentu saja untuk membeli buku," kata Minato, "Sayangnya tidak ada buku yang menarik perhatianku... kalian sendiri mau kemana?"

"Mau ke Daidara, menjual benda-benda yang kami dapatkan dari mengalahkan shadow" kata Yu

"Oh... sekalian dong, Elizabeth bilang dia mulai kerja sambilan di sana" kata Minato sambil menaruh buku yang hendak ia beli itu ke meja di depan toko, ah rupanya buku-buku yang sedang diskon ditaruh begitu saja di depan toko.

Di Daidara Metal Works,

"Selamat datang di toko kami— ah kalian rupanya" kata Elizabeth tersenyum,

"Ah kalian, mau menjual barang-barang aneh lagi?" kata Daidara,

"Hahaha, begitulah... kupikir kau bisa membuat sesuatu dengan ini..." kata Yu sambil menyerahkan benda-benda yang ia kumpulkan,

"Whoaa, baiklah... akhirnya aku punya kerjaan..." kata Daidara sambil mengambil benda itu dan menyerahkan beberapa puluhan ribu yen ke Yu, lalu pergi ke ruang kerjanya, dimana ia biasanya membuat senjata/armor/aksesoris

"Hm, jadi di sinilah kalian membuat senjata kalian ya..." kata Elizabeth tersenyum, "Sayang sekali ya, persona yang dikumpulkan Narukami tidak bisa memproduksi senjata dan yang lainnya"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Narukami,

"Yah, saat ordeal Minato-_sama_, ia bisa mendapatkan senjata, armor, atau aksesoris saat mengembangkan kemampuan persona-persona yang ia miliki..." kata Elizabeth, "Serta dulu Minato-_sama_ bisa membuat senjata dengan menggabungkan senjata biasa dan persona"

"Aku tak tahu kalau saat ordealmu kau bisa melakukan hal itu" kata Yu sambil memandang Minato, "Kenapa kau bisa sedangkan aku tidak?"

"Entahlah... mungkin aku lebih 'spesial' darimu" kata Minato menyeringai,

Yu dongkol.

"Di tambah lagi, Minato-_sama_ bisa membuat perform dengan mengeluarkan dua persona sekaligus..." kata Elizabeth, "Seperti Infinity Skill, gabungan kekuatan antara Vishnu dan Ananta, berguna untuk melindungi diri sendiri dan party dari segala serangan musuh..."

"Elizabeth... kau sengaja membuatku iri ya?" kata Yu yang mulai kesal

"Begitulah~" kata Elizabeth riang, "Dan menunjukkan bahwa pasangan Elizabeth-Minato lebih hebat dari Margaret-Yu~"

"...Apakah dia benar-benar salah satu penghuni Velvet Room?" guman Yu.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" kata Daidara sambil membawa beberapa barang, "Silahkan beli senjata, armor, atau aksesoris yang kalian suka!"

* * *

**************05/02, 2011, Evening, Dojima's Residence**

Minato, Yu, dan Nanako sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga, tiba-tiba saja terdengar telepon bunyi dan Nanako segera menjawabnya.

"Kira-kira siapa yang menelpon ya?" tanya Minato sambil menikmati jus jeruknya,

"Mungkin paman... semoga tidak ada kabar buruk" kata Yu sambil menatap malas ke layar tv. Hhh, berita yang sama seperti kemarin, apakah para staff stasiun tv tidak bosan menyiarkan berita yang sama setiap hari?

"Ano..." kata Nanako sambil menghampiri Yu, lalu menyerahkan teleponnya, "Ayah ingin berbicara denganmu... ayah tidak bisa pergi nanti,"

Yu menggenggam telepon itu, dan tiba-tiba saja Nanako langsung berlari pergi ke kamarnya,

"Nanako kenapa?" tanya Minato

Yu mendekatkan telepon itu ke telinganya, _"Halo, ah Yu, maaf... aku akan pulang terlambat, pastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci sebelum tidur. Lalu... aku tidak bisa pergi saat Golden Week, salah satu rekanku ada yang sakit dan aku harus menggantikannya, tolong hibur Nanako ya"_

"Tapi paman— oi, oi, paman! Sial, dimatikan..."

"Itu artinya kita takkan pergi bersama saat Golden Week" kata Minato, "Kasihan Nanako..."

* * *

**************05/03, 2011, Daytime, Dojima's Residence, Yu's Room  
**

"Sepertinya nanti akan hujan," kata Minato sambil menatap ke luar jendela,

"Yeah..."

"Ah, kau mau pergi? Baiklah, aku dan Nanako akan jaga rumah..." kata Minato sambil mengambil buku novel di rak buku dan segera turun ke lantai satu diikuti oleh Yu.

Di lantai satu,

"Selamat pagi..." sapa Yu,

"Selamat pagi..." jawab Nanako, "Kau mau pergi? Baiklah, aku bisa jaga rumah..."

"Aku akan menemani Nanako, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir..." kata Minato sambil duduk di samping Nanako.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi bel,

"Ah, tunggu sebentar..." kata Yu sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya,

"Halo, Narukami-_kun_~" sapa Chie, "Untung kau di rumah, mau pergi? Yukiko juga akan datang..."

"Um... tapi..." kata Yu khawatir

"Sudah kubilang jangan khawatir Yu, aku dan Nanako akan baik-baik saja di rumah" kata Minato,

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Nanako dan Arisato-_senpai_ juga ikut? Kita akan pergi sama-sama~" kata Chie

"Eh, bolehkah?" kata Nanako,

"Boleh, bukankah kalau bersama malah lebih seru?" kata Yu tersenyum

"Senangnya~" kata Nanako tersenyum,

"Aku tidak ikut, aku lebih suka di rumah..." jawab Minato

"Tidak boleh, kau harus ikut, _senpai_!" kata Chie,

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" kata Minato

"Aku akan menendangmu... ah, mau _itu_mu kutendang?" kata Chie tersenyum dengan _dark aura_ yang keluar dari tubuhnya,

"Ugh... baiklah..."

* * *

******************************05/03, 2011, Daytime, Junes, Food Court  
**

"Ugh... kenapa kalian membawa Nanako ke sini saat Golden Week?" kata Yosuke, "Kasihan kan..."

"Ya, kasihan sekali Nanako-_chan_ harus ke tempat yang seperti ini" kata Yukiko _pokerface_

"Amagi, kau tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi..." kata Yosuke _sweatdrop_

"Tak apa-apa kok, lagipula Nanako suka Junes~" kata Nanako senang,

"Nanako-_chan_~" kata Yosuke senang

"Tapi seharusnya kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat saat Golden Week, sayang rencana pergi sekeluarganya batal..." kata Nanako sedikit muram, "Kita bahkan berencana akan membuat bento..."

"Bento? Nanako bisa memasak?" tanya Yukiko

Nanako menggeleng, lalu menatap Yu dan Minato,

"Jadi, kalian yang akan membuat bento, huh?" kata Chie menyeringai

"Tidak, tetapi yang membuatnya adalah Yu" jawab Minato

"Eh, bukankah kita akan membuat bersama?" tanya Yu

"Aku sudah memasak sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam," kata Minato cemberut, "Masa aku juga yang membuat bento, lagipula aku ingin merasakan masakanmu"

"Ugh..."

"Hm, hm... sangat mengesankan, _oniichan-tachi_" kata Chie

"_Oniichan..._" guman Nanako

"Wow, aku tak tahu kalau kalian bisa memasak!" kata Yosuke "Yah... kalau Yu sih udah kelihatan sepertinya berbakat dengan tangannya, ah sudahlah..."

"Aku juga bisa masak!" kata Chie "...Mungkin..."

"Aku tak percaya kau bisa memasak" kata Yosuke

"Heh, kau tidak percaya?! Mau kubuktikan?! Akan kubuatkan bekal untukmu!" kata Chie kesal

"Bagaimana kalau... tidak. Sayang sekali, Chie, aku masih sayang nyawa... aku tak mau hidupku percuma karena memakan masakan dari orang kayak kamu"

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaan Yosuke, aku juga tidak percaya" kata Yukiko

"APA?!" kata Chie terkejut, "Teganya kau, Yukiko, padahal kita kan pa— bagaimana kalau kita tanding masak, Yosuke?!"

"Aku tak pernah bilang aku bisa memasak. _Well_, tapi bisa dicoba... Nanako yang akan jadi jurinya," kata Yosuke, "Aku akan memasak makanan seperti buatan ibumu, Nanako-_chan_"

"Aku tidak memiliki ibu... dia meninggal karena kecelakaan" kata Nanako

Dan suasana pun berubah menjadi canggung,

"Aku juga tidak memiliki orangtua... mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan," kata Minato tenang, "Akihiko-_san_ yang memberitahuku lewat telepon— dia menelponku sekitar pukul 5 pagi, jika kau penasaran kenapa aku tahu hal itu"

Dan bertambah canggung.

Chie menginjak kaki Yosuke, "Cepat minta maaf!" bisiknya

"Uhh... maafkan aku, Nanako... aku tidak tahu..." kata Yosuke menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa..." kata Nanako, "Lagipula aku punya ayah... serta Yu-_niichan_ dan Minato-_niichan_! Aku juga bersenang-senang hari ini bersama kalian di Junes~"

"Nanako-_chan_!" kata Yukiko terharu

"Kami akan bermain denganmu kapanpun yang kau mau, Nanako-_chan_!" kata Chie

Yukiko mengangguk,

"Nanako-_chan_, bagaimana kalau kita beli minuman soda bersama?" tawar Yosuke

Nanako mengangguk, "Oke!"

Nanako dan Yosuke pun bangkit dari kursi dan segera pergi.

"Dia benar-benar gadis yang kuat..." kata Yukiko

"Baiklah, Yukiko, ayo kita pesan makanan!" kata Chie,

Lalu kedua gadis itu bangkit dari kursi dan pergi. Meninggalkan Minato dan Yu berdua.

"Jadi... pagi-pagi buta kau telponan dengan Akihiko-_san_...?" kata Yu

Minato mengangguk, "Dia bercerita semuanya... err, tidak semua juga sih... aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Walaupun begitu... tetap saja ingatanku tidak ada yang berubah"

"_Oniichan_!" panggil Nanako sambil menghampiri Yu dan Minato, "Kalian ingin apa? Nanako akan pesankan!" katanya tersenyum

"Aku takoyaki dan jus jeruk saja..." kata Yu

"Roti melon dan milkshake vanilla." kata Minato serius

"...Minato, milkshake lagi?" kata Yu _sweatdrop_

"Hm, baiklah! Tunggu sebentar ya~" kata Nanako riang, lalu segera pergi ke tempat Yosuke.

_**Thou art I... and I am thou**_

_**Thou hast established a new bond**_

**_It brings the closer to the truth  
_**

**_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of Justice Arcana_**

* * *

**Balasan review:  
**

**Eqa** **Skylight:** yup, Minato gak tambah tua, dan terkadang Minato berbicara dengan Orpheus... _dunno_ deh kalau Izanagi dan Yu... ah, ngga, Minato gak bakal menjalin social link... tapi dia bakalan menjalin social link dengan Yu. Tebak social link apa yang akan Minato pegang~

**shikakukouki777: **ah, tentu saja... emang sih pair Yu x Minato jarang, padahal aku lumayan suka


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS

* * *

**05/03, 2011, Evening, Central Shopping District, North**

"Tadi sangat menyenangkan, _oniichan-tachi_!" kata Nanako riang, "Aku harap kita bisa bersama dan bermain seperti ini!"

"Tentu saja, Nanako-_chan_!" kata Chie riang, "Kalau kau ingin jalan-jalan, hubungi saja kami! Kami akan menemanimu kemana pun~ Aku akan membawamu ke tempat makan yang enak~"

"Biar ku tebak... tempat makan yang menghidangkan steak?" kata Yosuke, "Tolong, Satonaka, jangan racuni Nanako-_chan_ dengan virus 'beefsteak'mu itu!"

"Siapa yang meracuninya, hah?!" kata Chie kesal, "Lagipula kalau Nanako bersamamu, yang ada dia malah ikutan mesum seperti kau!"

"Siapa yang mesum hah?!" kata Yosuke kesal

"Kau, tentu saja!" kata Chie

"Kau ini...!"

Di tengah pertengkaran Yosuke-Chie, tiba-tiba saja seekor anjing berlari dan melompat ke arah Minato, refleks Minato langsung menangkap anjing itu dan memeluknya

"*bark bark*" anjing itu menggonggong riang dan menjilati wajah Minato,

"Wah, ada anjing, kira-kira milik siapa ya?" kata Yukiko riang,

"Kyaa, anjingnya lucu~" kata Nanako riang,

"Entahlah... tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya..." kata Minato seraya berjongkok dan menurunkan anjing itu, anjing itu pun berhenti menjilati Minato walaupun ia tetap menggonggong kecil dan menjulurkan lidahnya,

"Ah, maaf maaf... tiba-tiba saja anjingku berlari ke arah kalian saat aku di toko buku..." kata seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sambil berlari ke arah Yu c.s, "Ayo Koromaru, sini... jangan menganggu orang lain!"

Koromaru sedikit merengek dan pelahan berjalan mendekati sang _brunette_,

"Anjing pintar..." kata _brunette _tersenyum sambil berjongkok dan mengusap kepala si anjing perlahan, "Tolong maafkan anjingku ini ya... tidak biasanya dia berlari seperti itu... mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia ke kota kecil seperti ini..."

Pemuda itu bangkit dan membungkuk berkali-kali,

"Tak apa kok," kata Minato bangkit, "Tapi sepertinya dia anjing yang pintar ya..."

"Yeah, dulu pemiliknya adalah seorang pendeta kuil yang sudah meninggal, karena suatu alasan ia sekarang bersama― tunggu dulu," si pemuda itu menurunkan anjing miliknya dan menatap Minato, "T-tidak mungkin...!"

"?"

Si pemuda asing itu mendekati Minato sampai jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti, lalu memegang wajah Minato yang basah karena air liur si anjing dan mendekatkan wajah Minato dengan wajah si pemuda,

"Minato... Arisato-_san_, kan?" kata si pemuda itu, "Aku tidak salah lihat kan?! Kau masih hidup?!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu... tapi aku sekarang menginjak bumi..." kata Minato datar,

Mata si _brunette _berkaca-kaca dan langsung memeluk Minato,

"HUAAA, MINATO-_SAN_!" tangisnya dengan suara keras, membuat beberapa orang berhenti dan memerhatikan mereka,

"U-ugh... maaf, tapi bisakah kau... melepaskan pelukanmu?" kata Minato sambil berusaha mendorong pemuda asing yang memeluknya itu

"Hiks... Minato-_san_, aku sangat merindukanmu... seperti yang lainnya... huaaa!" tangis pemuda itu semakin menjadi,

"Oi, oi... kau membuat kami jadi pusat perhatian... setidaknya berhentilah menangis..." kata Minato panik walaupun wajahnya tetap datar, itu muka atau tembok?

"Hiks... m-maaf..." isak pemuda itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap matanya, "Hiks... a-aku tidak menyangka bisa melihatmu lagi, Minato-_san_..."

"Mina-_niichan_..." kata Nanako sambil menarik ujung kaus Minato, "Siapa dia? Apa kenalan _niichan_?"

"Ah maaf... aku belum memperkenalkan diri..." kata si _brunette_, "Namaku Amada Ken, 13 tahun, walaupun begitu sehabis Golden Week aku akan bersekolah di Yasogami High School..." Ken mengusap kepala anjingnya sambil berkata, "Kalau ini namanya Koromaru"

"HEEE?!"

"M-mustahil?!" kata Yosuke, "Anak umur 13 tahun langsung SMA?!"

"Cubit aku, ini pasti mimpi" kata Chie, dan Yukiko dengan senang hati mencubit perut Chie, "Aww, ngga usah keras-keras juga nyubitnya dong!"

"Ahem, baiklah... namaku Yu Narukami..." kata Yu, "Ini Yosuke Hanamura," sambil menunjuk pemuda _brunette_ dengan _headphone_ oranye, "Ini Chie Satonaka" sambil menunjuk gadis _brunette_ pendek, "Ini Yukiko Amagi," sambil menunjuk gadis berambut hitam panjang, "Dan ini sepupuku, Nanako Dojima," sambil mengusap kepala gadis cilik berkuncir dua dengan pita disampingnya.

"... Kau orang yang disebutkan oleh Akihiko-_san_ kan?" tanya Minato,

"Akihiko-_san_..." kata Ken, dan langsung saja aura gelap menyelimutinya, "Si penggila protein itu... tidak mengatakan kalau ia bertemu dengan Minato-_san_, awas nanti, takkan kubuatkan makan malam untuknya!"

Koromaru menggeram pelan. Ah sepertinya mereka berdua berencana untuk menghabisi Akihiko nanti, ahh polisi yang malang.

"Tapi aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Minato-_san_" kata Ken tersenyum, "Kalau Aigis melihatmu sekarang, pasti dia akan memelukmu sampai seluruh tulangmu hancur."

Yu, Minato, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko langsung menggigil.

"Sebelum itu, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bisa langsung SMA, Amada?" kata Yosuke sambil memijat keningnya,

"Aku lompat kelas... semenjak Shinjiro-_san_ meninggal, aku lebih giat belajar dan berlatih sehingga aku mendapat bea siswa dan lompat kelas," kata Ken, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong Minato-_san _tidak berubah ya... dan tinggi kita jadi sama."

_Twitch_.

"Hm... aku penasaran, jangan-jangan Minato-_san_ tidak jadi lulus dan kembali menjadi anak SMA? Kasihan... ckckck" kata Ken menggelengkan kepala, prihatin.

_Double twitch_.

"...Narukami, Amagi, Satonaka, Hanamura... bolehkah aku _melempar_ orang ini ke TV?" kata Minato datar

"Ngga boleh!" kata Yosuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada,

"Begitu ya" kata Minato menunduk

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian maksud 'melempar'?" tanya Ken

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok..." kata Chie gugup

"Begitu ya, ah sudah waktunya pulang... ayo Koro-_chan_, kita pulang dan buat kejutan untuk Akihiko-_san_..." kata Ken menyeringai sambil mengelup kepala Koromaru

Koromaru pun ikut menyeringai.

Akihiko, semoga kau diterima di alam sana...

* * *

**05/05, 2011, Daytime, Central Shopping District**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan Golden Week, dan Yu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di kota, lagipula ia sedikit penasaran dengan kuil di bagian utara distrik.

"Ah, Narukami-_kun_..."

"M-Minato...?!"

Yu terkejut saat mendapati Minato berada di pom bensin Moel,

"Kau... kerja sambilan di sini?" kata Yu

Minato mengangguk, "Begitulah... kau sendiri juga sudah mulai kerja sambilan kan?"

Yu mengangguk, sambil mengingat Social Link yang ia dapatkan dari kerja sambilan... Temperance, Devil, dan Tower.

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah kerja sambilan menjadi translator?" tanya Yu

"Um, memang sih... tapi rasanya tidak cukup..." kata Minato, "Lagipula aku ingin membantumu, sebagai salah satu bentuk rasa terimakasihku karena kau sudah mau membantuku untuk mendapatkan ingatanku lagi... dan kau juga memerlukan uang lebih untuk membeli senjata, armor, aksesoris, serta _item_ lainnya kan?"

Yu terdiam... 'Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku sedang _sedikit_ kesulitan uang untuk membeli senjata dan yang lainnya?' batinnya.

"Yeah, t-tapi kan kau juga tidak perlu kerja sambilan juga..." kata Yu,

Minato menggeleng, "Walaupun begitu, aku tetap ingin bekerja, Narukami-_kun. _Lagipula kerja di tempat ini lumayan gajinya, serta di pom bensin ini kau bisa bertemu dengan orang yang baru ke Inaba"

"Begitu ya, terserah kau saja deh," kata Yu mengalah, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya!"

Minato mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalan ya!"

* * *

**05/05, 2011, Daytime, Central Shopping District, North, Tatsuhime Shrine**

"Hm... pantas saja ada beberapa rumor di sini..." guman Yu sambil melihat sekeliling, "Tempat ini lumayan sepi..."

Tiba-tiba saja Yu mendengar suara misterius, si Silver Fool ini menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, lalu segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke atap kuil,

Ada seekor rubah yang memakai apron merah kecil dengan motif hati di sana, dan rubah itu menatap Yu,

"K-kenapa bisa ada rubah di atas sana...? Tunggu, jadi di sini benar-benar ada rubah?!" kata Yu terkejut,

Rubah itu meloncat turun dan menghampiri Yu, dimulutnya terdapat sebuah papan _ema_,

"Papan _ema_, apa ia ingin menunjukkannya padaku?" guman Yu sambil berjongkok dan mengambil _ema_ itu, "'Tolong buat kaki kakek menjadi lebih baik -Keita'... apa rubah ini ingin aku memenuhi permintaan di _ema_ ini?"

Rubah itu mengangguk, lalu berlari ke belakang kuil dan kembali menghampiri Yu,

"Daun... kenapa ia memberikanku sebuah daun?" tanya Yu bingung sambil memerhatikan daun itu,

"Ah, ternyata ada orang di sini... sudah lama aku tidak melihat ada pengunjung..."

Yu kaget setengah mati saat melihat seorang kakek berada di belakangnya,

"I-iya... aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan..." kata Yu sambil menoleh ke arah kakek itu,

"Hm, jalan-jalan ya... seandainya kakiku bisa kembali enakan... mungkin aku bisa ke rumah cucuku dan bermain dengannya..." kata kakek itu, "Ah, daun itu?!"

"Daun ini? Kakek ingin melihatnya lebih dekat?" tawar Yu sambil memberikan daun itu pada sang kakek,

"Ah, daun ini... sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya... konon daun ini bisa menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit..." kata kakek itu tersenyum, "Tunggu, mungkin ini bisa menyembuhkan kakiku... anak muda, bolehkah aku meminta daun ini?"

"Silahkan saja," kata Yu mengangguk,

"Hohohoho, terima kasih anak muda... mungkin aku bisa bermain dengan cucuku lagi..." kakek itu tersenyum lalu pergi.

"...Jadi cucu kakek itu yang menulis di _ema_ itu..." kata Yu, "Nah rubah, sekarang permintaan di papan _ema_ itu sudah terpenuhi bukan? Kau senang?"

Rubah itu ber'yip-yip' ria dan menggerakkan ekornya, lalu segera menghampiri kotak sumbangan di kuil,

"Jika permintaan di _ema_ itu terpenuhi, maka mungkin saja akan ada orang yang mengunjungi kuil ini lagi..." kata Yu, "Kau ingin aku memenuhi semua permintaan di _ema_ agar kuil ini kembali memiliki pengunjung?"

Rubah itu menghampiri Yu dan mengangguk.

_**Thou art I... I am thou..**_

_**Thou hast established a new bond...  
**_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth...**_

_**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of The Hermit Arcana...**_

* * *

**05/05, 2011, Evening, Dojima's Residence**

"_Tadaima_..."

"_Okaeri_, _otou-san_"

"Ah... sudah lama sepertinya aku tidak memakan masakan rumah..." kata Dojima sambil duduk di meja kecil di depan televisi, lalu meletakkan kantung plastik yang ia bawa di sampingnya.

"Yang memasak aku dan Minato-_niichan_ loh!" kata Nanako riang,

"Wow, benarkah? Aku akan dengan senang hati makan..." kata Dojima tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Nanako,

"_Otousan_ bawa apa?" kata Nanako sambil melihat kantung plastik itu, "_Otousan _dari Junes ya?!"

"Yeah, begitulah... sekarang kan Hari Anak-anak_, _jadi aku membelikanmu hadiah..." kata Dojima sambil mengambil kantung itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, "Aku juga membeli untuk kalian berdua... walaupun aku tahu kalian tidak ingin dianggap anak-anak lagi..."

"Wah, kaus!" kata Nanako senang sambil memerhatikan hadiah ayahnya, "Ada gambar anehnya!"

"Itu platipus..." kata Minato,

"Paman..." kata Yu sambil memerhatikan celana renang berwarna ungu dengan garis-garis dan ada gambar bentuk hati merah, "Celana renang ini keren!"

"Are... aku juga celana renang..." kata Minato sambil memerhatikan celana renang berwarna biru tua dengan motif Jack Frost, "...Celana renang ini... lucu..."

"Ahahaha, syukurlah kalau kalian senang," kata Dojima tersenyum, "Lagipula aku ingin minta maaf rencana jalan-jalannya batal..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok..." kata Nanako, "Lagipula Nanako pergi ke Junes bersama _oniichan_ dan teman-temannya... Nanako bersenang-senang di sana!"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah..." kata Dojima tersenyum, "Terimakasih ya, Narukami, Arisato..."

"Tak perlu berterimakasih..." kata Yu menggeleng, "Lagipula kami juga bersenang-senang di sana..."

"Walaupun ada beberapa kejadian aneh... seperti bertemu dengan orang yang tiba-tiba saja memelukmu dan menangis begitu saja" kata Minato _sweatdrop_

"Ah iya, tadi ada pemuda aneh yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Mina-_niichan_..." kata Nanako, "Kalau tidak salah namanya, um..."

"Amada Ken" kata Yu

"Ah iya, itu!" kata Nanako,

"Dia tinggal bersama dengan polisi bernama Akihiko Sanada..." kata Minato,

"Ah, Akihiko Sanada ya... pemuda dari kota itu..." kata Dojima mengangguk, "Walaupun baru berumur 20 tahun, dia cukup hebat menjadi polisi... aku sedikit tertolong karenanya..."

Dojima sedikit berpikir, "Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini juga dia sering bertanya padaku tentang Minato, apa kau kenal dengan Akihiko?"

"Mungkin..." kata Minato, "Mungkin dulu aku dan dia pernah satu sekolah..."

"Hm... sepertinya banyak kejadian aneh sejak kalian datang ya" kata Dojima

"Jadi maksud paman kami ini pembawa sial?" kata Minato datar

"B-bukan begitu sih..." kata Dojima, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Entahlah..." kata Minato, "Tiba-tiba saja itu terlintas diotakku begitu saja."

* * *

**05/06, 2011, Lunchtime, Yasogami High School, Practice Building 1st Floor**

"Jika ini dikali ini... lalu dibagi... hasilnya dikuadratkan lalu dikurang, ah begitu ya..." guman Minato mengangguk pelan sambil membaca catatan matematikanya dan berjalan-jalan (entah kemana)

"Hey, apa kau mendengar rumor itu?"

"Rumor apa?"

"Itu loh, tentang Kanji Tatsumi... katanya dia menghajar seluruh anggota geng motor dan menjadi ketuanya!"

"Ah yang ada di berita itu ya... kudengar-dengar juga si berandalan itu sering memalak murid-murid di sini..."

"Benarkah? Argh, kenapa orang itu bisa ada di sekolah kita sih?!"

Entah kenapa Minato kesal sendiri mendengar orang-orang membicarakan keburukan orang lain seperti itu. Minato menghela nafas lalu menutup catatannya, dan menghampiri gerombolan siswa yang bergosip seperti perempuan itu.

"Hey kalian!" kata Minato

"_S-sempai_!" kata mereka terkejut, "A-ada apa, _sempai_?"

"Daripada kalian membicarakan keburukan orang lain seperti itu, lebih baik kalian belajar untuk ulangan nanti!" kata Minato kesal, "Lagipula kalian tidak tahu kalau itu benar atau tidak kan?!"

"Tapi semua itu benar, _sempai_!" kata siswa berambut hitam dengan poni menyamping ke kanan, "Jika tidak percaya coba saja bertanya pada murid lain... atau lihat berita"

"Kalau masalah pemukulan geng itu aku sudah tahu, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau dia menjadi ketua geng motor itu" kata Minato, "Dan soal pemalakan... apa kalian memiliki buktinya kalau itu Tatsumi yang melakukannya?"

"Eh, yang itu sih..."

"Jika tidak memiliki bukti, berhentilah menyebar fitnah seperti itu... apa kalian tidak pernah berpikir berada dalam posisi Tatsumi yang digosipkan seperti itu hah?!" kata Minato dengan ekspresi datar, walaupun begitu ada nada tidak suka dalam ucapannya,

"_Crap_, itu Kanji Tatsumi!"

Dan siswa-siswa yang tadi bergosip itu segera kabur.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" kata Kanji agak bingung, "Dasar aneh..."

"Biarkan saja... hhh, dasar, ternyata bukan cuma wanita saja yang suka bergosip..." kata Minato menghela nafas,

"A-ano... _sempai_..." kata Kanji sedikit malu

"Ah, kau mendengarnya ya..." kata Minato sambil menghadap ke Kanji,

"Err... tapi aku tidak bermaksud menguping..." kata Kanji,

"Tak apa..." kata Minato, "Lagipula tenang saja, aku percaya kok kalau kau tidak memalak anak-anak di sini... serta kau pasti punya alasan tersendiri tentang pemukulan geng motor itu kan?"

"K-kenapa _sempai_ bisa berpikir begitu?" tanya Kanji

"Karena aku tahu seseorang yang mirip denganmu, dia juga berandalan... walaupun begitu dia memiliki sisi yang lembut..." kata Minato tersenyum, "Dan aku percaya... kau mungkin juga memiliki sisi yang lembut, Tatsumi-_san_."

* * *

**05/06, 2011, After School, Junes, Food Court**

"Si Hanamura itu... ngajak belajar bareng..." kata Chie, "Terus tidur dengan nikmatnya."

"Biarkan saja..." kata Minato sambil mewarnai buku IPSnya dengan stabilo kuning, "Mungkin dia capek dengan membagi waktu antara sekolah, belajar, kerja sambilan, dan ke Mayonaka TV"

"Tapi rasanya gak mungkin orang ini bisa membagi waktu seperti itu..." kata Chie dengan senyum jengkel,

"Yeah, Hanamura kan bukan tipe yang kayak gitu" kata Yukiko

"Hhh... abis liburan Golden Week, langsung ada ujian... apes banget" kata Chie lesu, "Lagipula palingan nilaiku bakalan jelek lagi..."

"Jika kau belajar dengan giat, kau bisa mendapat nilai bagus, Satonaka" kata Minato sambil mengerjakan LKS matematikanya,

"Aku tidak berbakat dalam belajar," kata Chie,

"Belajar itu bukan dari bakat, tapi dari kemauan. Jika kau ingin belajar, pasti pelajaran itu akan masuk ke otakmu" kata Minato dan Yu bersamaan,

"Ya, ya... aku dan Yosuke tidak seperti kalian bertiga yang sudah jenius dari sananya..." kata Chie,

"Itu karena kami belajar dengan giat, Satonaka" kata Minato, "Kau juga harus mencontohnya. Lagipula kau, Hanamura, dan Amagi kan tidak ikut klub eskul... jadi kalian masih lebih beruntung dari aku dan Narukami yang repot membagi waktu antara sekolah, belajar, mengurusi rumah, berlatih di Mayonaka TV (walaupun aku belum ke sana), menghadiri klub, dan kerja sambilan."

"Oh ya," kata Narukami, "Kau ikut klub apa, Minato?"

"Musik... kau tahu kan aku suka dengan musik," kata Minato, "Kau ikut drama ya?"

Yu mengangguk,

"Tak kusangka kau suka dengan drama," kata Minato, "...Aku tidak terlalu suka drama, aku hanya tidak suka berakting"

"Tapi lumayan seru loh... mau coba?" kata Yu,

"Tidak, terimakasih... aku sudah menikmati posisiku di klub musik." Kata Minato

"...Bisakah kita berhenti belajar sejenak?" kata Chie sambil membenamkan kepalanya ditangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... belum ada kasus lagi sejak Golden Week..." kata Yukiko

"Apa sekarang sudah waktunya membahas kasus?!" kata Yosuke tiba-tiba bangun

"Giliran lagi gak ngomongin pelajaran, baru bangun nih anak" kata Chie _sweatdrop_

"Aku sudah memikirkan kasus ini..." kata Yosuke sambil mengeluarkan catatannya,

"Daripada kau memikirkan kasus, lebih baik kau belajar dulu untuk ujian nanti, Hanamura" kata Minato,

"Korban pertama: Mayumi Yamano, korban kedua: Saki Konishi, korban ketiga: Amagi Yukiko," kata Yosuke tanpa menggubris perkataan Minato, "Ketiganya adalah target wanita sampai sekarang. Kemungkinan besar pelaku menargetkan wanita yang berhubungan dengan si penyiar Yamano...

"Saki Konishi ditargetkan untuk membungkamnya, dialah yang menemukan mayat Yamano pertama kali. Sedangkan Yukiko ditargetkan karena Yamano menginap di penginapannya," lanjut Yosuke, "Walaupun begitu masih belum ada bukti baru, dan kemungkinan pelaku masih besar..."

"Lagipula teori kalau pelaku menargetkan wanita yang berhubungan dengan Yamano masih belum 100% tepat... sekitar 28%" kata Minato, "Dengan informasi segini, kita tidak bisa menentukan ciri-ciri si pelaku... lagipula ini aneh, menargetkan wanita yang berhubungan dengan si penyiar... apa mungkin pelakunya adalah salah satu fans si penyiar?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Narukami

"Coba kau pikirkan... Yamano terkenal karena skandal perselingkuhan dirinya dan Namatame, mungkin si pelaku yang notabene fans Yamano tidak suka dengan hal itu, ia pun segera mendatangi Yamano, menculiknya dan melemparnya ke dalam TV" kata Minato, "Dan semenjak itu ia tidak menyukai wanita atau orang yang berhubungan dengan Yamano, walaupun hanya kenal wajah dan nama saja serta tak sengaja bertemu"

"Yeah, kalau dipikir-pikir itu masuk akal juga" kata Yukiko,

"Tapi... apa saat itu pelaku benar-benar sudah mempelajari kekuatannya..." kata Minato, "Narukami, bagaimana kau mendapat kekuatanmu?"

"Ah, kalau tidak salah kau memasukkan tanganmu ke dalam TV kan?" kata Chie

Yu mengangguk, "Mungkin aku dan si pelaku menyadari kekuatan kami dengan cara yang sama: memasukkan tangan kami ke dalam TV. Namun, ada yang sedikit mengganjal..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Yosuke,

"Yamano adalah korban pertama... aku ragu kalau pelaku menculik Yamano dan melemparnya ke dalam TV seperti yang ia lakukan pada Yukiko" kata Yu,

"Yeah, lagipula saat Yamano menginap, tidak ada orang asing yang masuk ke dalam penginapan dan bertemu dengannya" kata Yukiko,

"Aarrggh, kepalaku sudah pusing dengan pelajaran, sekarang pake ada acara kasus rumit begini!" kata Chie sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Nah nah, sudah selesaikan? Kalau begitu kita akhiri pertemuan kita di HQ spesial kita..." kata Yosuke sambil merapihkan seluruh bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "Sampai jumpa~!"

"Si kampret itu...!" geram Chie, "Hhh... aku belum sempat belajar semenit pun" katanya lesu,

"Kalau begitu, Chie, kita belajar di rumahku saja..." kata Yukiko

"Benarkah?!" kata Chie, "Yeay!"

* * *

**05/12, 2011, After School, Yasogami High School, Class 2-2**

"Akhirnya neraka pun selesai..." kata Chie lesu dengan wajah nge-_blank_

"Belum, Satonaka, ini masih belum neraka... nerakanya nanti saat hasil ujian sudah diumumkan" kata Minato yang berdiri di samping meja Yu,

"Huaaa, Minato-_sempai_, sejak kapan kau masuk ke kelas kami?!" kata Chie terkejut,

"Barusan" kata Minato,

"Minato-_sempai_, bagaimana ulangannya?" tanya Yosuke lesu,

"Mudah... aku yakin 100% aku menjawab semua soal itu dengan benar" kata Minato datar

"...Kau benar-benar yakin, _sempai_?" kata Yosuke ragu

Minato mengangguk, "Aku selalu yakin dengan semua jawaban ujianku... jika ragu sedikit saja, maka hasilnya akan sebaliknya."

"Kalau Narukami bagaimana?" tanya Yukiko,

"Lumayan..."

* * *

**05/12, 2011, Evening, Dojima's Residence**

"...jadi Elizabeth memusuhiku selama beberapa hari" cerita Minato,

"Hahaha, tindakanmu sudah benar, Minato. Yah tapi bagaimana lagi, anak muda zaman sekarang kalau temannya gak ngasih contekan, pasti akan musuhan berhari-hari..." kata Dojima, "Beruntung kalian berdua sudah belajar dengan baik."

"Begitulah..." kata Minato,

"_Oniichan_ memang hebat, Nanako bangga!" kata Nanako riang,

"Nanako juga hebat kok, _oniichan _juga bangga pada Nanako" kata Narukami sambil mengusap kepala Nanako.

"_Udah gue bilang jangan siarin ini, kampret! Berhenti merekam!"_

"Ah... dia lagi..." kata Dojima sambil memandang layar TV yang menyiarkan berita pemukulan geng motor dengan malas,

"Paman kenal?" tanya Yu

"Di tempat kerja sih iya... dia Kanji Tatsumi, anak bermasalah yang suka cari ribut..." kata Dojima,

Minato menarik ujung kaus Yu, menyuruhnya agar mendekat,

"Hey, Yu" bisik Minato, "Entah kenapa... firasatku buruk. Cek Mayonaka TV nanti... jika tebakanku benar, mungkin... Kanji Tatsumi berikutnya."

"Kau yakin?" bisik Yu,

"Sebenarnya tidak juga sih..." bisik Minato, "Tapi... Orpheus terus memperingatkanku tentang Tatsumi semenjak aku bertemu dengannya di lorong sekolah."

* * *

**05/15, 2011, Daytime, Central Shopping District, South**

Di Pom Bensin Moel,

"Ah, Narukami-_kun_..." sapa Minato pada Yu yang tengah mengatur nafasnya,

"Hhh... hhh... Minato... hhh..." kata Yu terengah-engah

"Hhh... salah sendiri kau berlari ke sini di tengah hujan. Dasar..." kata Minato menghela nafas

"Maaf..." kata Yu, lalu menyerahkan sebuah payung berwarna biru dengan gambar Jack Frost ke Minato, "Tadi Nanako minta aku untuk menyerahkan payung ini... saat kau pergi, kau lupa bawa payung kan, lagipula saat itu juga belum hujan..."

"Oh, _thanks_..." kata Minato mengambil payung Jack Frost itu, "Ah, dengan begini aku tidak akan pulang bareng orang _itu_..."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Yu

"Rekan kerjaku, namanya Nami..." kata Minato, "Dia memang ramah dan baik... tapi entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak tenang jika bersamanya..."

"Yo, Minato!" kata seorang pegawai pom bensin berambut abu-abu gelap panjang dan sedikit keriting serta beriris merah sambil mendekati Minato dan Yu

"_Speaking of the devil_, baru saja dibicarakan..." kata Minato,

"Ah, kau yang waktu itu ya..." kata si iris merah sambil menunjuk Yu,

"Kau... orang yang waktu itu menyapaku saat aku baru sampai di Inaba..." kata Yu datar,

"Salam kenal, namaku Nami**[1]**!" kata si iris merah tersenyum, "Aku ini pere―"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Narukami, kau mau kemana selain mengantarkan payungku?" potong Minato,

"Ke Aiya, setiap hujan mereka menyediakan menu spesial, kalau kau bisa menghabiskannya maka makanan itu jadi gratis, tapi kalau tidak bisa... kau harus bayar ¥3000" kata Yu,

"Oh..." respon Minato, "Ah, sekarang kan aku sedang waktu istirahat makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana bersama-sama? Aku penasaran dengan menu spesial itu... aku tidak pernah ke sana saat hujan sih."

"Baik―"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan... ayo kita makan bersama!" kata Nami sambil menarik tangan Minato dan Yu, lalu segera ke Aiya,

"Oi oi, siapa yang mengajakmu, hah?!"

* * *

**05/15, 2011, Daytime, Chinese Diner Aiya**

"Ah, Minato!" sapa seorang pria berambut silver dan mengenakan pakaian polisi, Akihiko Sanada

Disampingnya ada seorang pemdua _brunette _dengan anjingnya, Amada Ken dan Koromaru.

"Kalian bertiga ternyata ada di sini ya..." kata Yu sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Akihiko, diikuti oleh Minato dan Nami,

"Kalian teman Minato juga?" tanya Nami

"Yup, namaku Akihiko Sanada, dan anak ini namanya Amada Ken, serta anjing itu namanya Koromaru!" kata Akihiko

"Akihiko, berhenti memanggilku dengan 'anak ini', aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi..." geram Ken,

"Tapi kan kau masih anak-anak" kata Akihiko watados

"Aku ini ABG! Bukan anak-anak!" kata Ken dengan wajah memerah karena malu,

"Bagiku sama saja" kata Akihiko, dan sukses membuat Ken menginjak kakinya sekuat tenaga.

"Hehehe, kalian benar-benar lucu..." kata Nami terkekeh, "Namaku Nami, aku ini pere―"

"Kapan kita memesan menu spesialnya?" potong Minato sambil menatap Yu penuh harap, yang ada dipikiran Blue Fool ini hanyalah... makanan.

"Kalian pesan menu spesial juga? Aku, Ken dan Koro-_chan_ juga memesan itu" kata Akihiko, "Pak, pesan 3 porsi menu spesial lagi ya! Jadi ada enam tuh!"

"Oke, oke!" sahut si koki.

"Minato, bisakah kau berhenti memotong perkataanku?" kata Nami sedikit kesal

"Memangnya aku memotong ucapanmu ya? Kupikir kau sudah selesai berbicara..." kata Minato watados, dengan ekspresi dan nada suara yang sangaaat datar,

Nami _facepalm_.

"Ini 6 Mega Beef Bowl pesanan anda" kata seorang pelayan wanita berambut biru sebahu dnegan nada datar, sambil meletakkan lima Mega Beef di meja, dan satu mangkuk lagi diletakkan di lantai, tepatnya di depan Koromaru,

"Ah, Aika, kau kerja di sini juga?" tanya Yu

"Begitulah... silahkan menikmati" kata Aika lalu pergi.

"Wow, ekspresinya sama dengan Minato... datar banget" kata Nami, dan langsung disikut sama Minato,

"Mega Beef Bowl..." kata Akihiko sedikit terkejut dan kagum, "Untuk menghabiskan makanan ini kau memerlukan..."

"Ini adalah Meat Portal Dimension..." kata Ken

"Baiklah, waktunya makan" kata Minato sambil melahap pesanannya.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian,

"Aku tidak kuat lagi..." kata Yu, Nami, dan Ken tepar,

Koromaru mengangguk setuju sambil merengek,

"Terima kasih atas makanannya..." kata Minato dan Akihiko sambil menaruh sumpit mereka di mangkuk dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berdo'a

"KALIAN BERDUA SANGGUP MENGHABISKAN ITU?!"

"Minato, aku tahu kalau lambungmu bisa menampung banyak makanan melebihi manusia normal... tapi aku tak menyangka kau mampu menghabiskan makanan Meat Portal Dimension ini" kata Nami _jawsdrop_

"Kalian berdua monster..." kata Ken ikutan _jawsdrop_

"Eh, ada tulisan di dasar mangkuknya..." kata Yu sambil mengintip mangkuk Minato, tapi Minato buru-buru mengambil mangkuknya dan mangkuk Akihiko lalu memberikannya pada Aika (yang teryata sudah berdiri di samping Nami,

"Terima kasih sudah menikmati makanan kami, semuanya jadi ¥12000" kata Aika

"Eh, kupikir ¥18000" kata Akihiko yang sudah mengeluarkan dompetnya,

"Yang sanggup menghabiskan makanan ini tidak usah membayar" kata Aika,

"_Lucky_~" kata Akihiko senang, "Kalau gitu aku bayar milik Ken―"

"Aku akan bayar sendiri!" kata Ken sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil ¥3000

"Kalau begitu aku bayar milik Koromaru saja," kata Akihiko, "Kalian juga ingin kubayari?"

"Kami sanggup bayar sendiri" kata Yu, Minato, dan Nami.

* * *

**05/15, 2011, Midnight, Dojima's Residence, Yu's Room**

"Hujan..." kata Yu sambil memerhatikan hujan dari jendela kamarnya, lalu segera menutup gordennya,

"Sebentar lagi ya... Mayonaka TV," kata Minato yang sudah duduk di sofa sambil membaca novelnya,

Yu mengangguk sambil duduk di samping Minato.

Beberapa detik lagi Mayonaka TV akan muncul,

5

4

3

2

1.

Layar TV yang awalnya hitam, kini menyala dan menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda, sayangnya layar itu buram sehingga sosok orang itu tidak terlalu kelihatan jelas.

"Jadi... ini Mayonaka TV" kata Minato sambil menatap layar TV yang kembali menghitam, lalu melirik jam di dinding, 12:01, "Apa Mayonaka TV durasinya hanya semenit?"

"Waktu gambarnya tidak jelas sih iya... tapi saat orang sudah dilempar masuk ke sana, maka gambarnya akan menjadi jelas dan durasinya bisa lebih lama" kata Yu,

"Begitu ya..." kata Minato tersenyum tipis, "Menarik..."

* * *

**05/16, 2011, After School, Junes, Food Court**

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai pertemuan dari Tim Investigasi spesial untuk kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan berantai di Yasoinaba" kata Yosuke membuka pembicaraan,

"Kepanjangan" kata Chie _sweatdrop_,

"Jadi ini markas spesial kita..." kata Minato, "Jelek banget, masa markas spesial kita di tempat menyedihkan seperti ini."

"Hm, nasib kita apes banget..." kata Yukiko menyutujui

"Oi oi!" sahut Yosuke kesal,

"Yah, setidaknya di sini kita bisa memikirkan kasus sambil makan..." kata Minato, "Aku ingin _milkshake vanilla_"

"Bukan saatnya untuk minum _milkshake_, dan _sempai_, bisa tidak untuk tidak memesan _milkshake vanilla_ setiap kita di tempat makan..." kata Yosuke

"Maaf, tapi aku suka dengan _milkshake vanilla_**[2]**" kata Minato.

"Yang lebih penting..." kata Yu, "Orang yang muncul di Mayonaka TV semalam..."

"Kanji Tatsumi, kan?" kata Yosuke, "Hhh, dengan munculnya Kanji di Mayonaka TV, mematahkan dugaan kita kalau targetnya adalah wanita yang berhubungan dengan Yamano"

"Lagipula dia juga tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Yamano" kata Chie,

"Kanji ya... waktu kami kecil, dia tidak seperti itu" kata Yukiko

"Eh? Kau kenal dengan orang berbahaya itu, Yukiko?!" kata Chie,

Yukiko mengangguk, "Keluarga Tatsumi mengelola usaha tekstil, orangtuaku sering membeli oleh-oleh untuk pengunjung dari sana. Kami juga sudah jarang berbicara sih."

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan," kata Yosuke, "Ayo kita pergi ke tempat tekstil itu!"

* * *

**05/16, 2011, After School, Central Shopping District, North**

Di depan Tatsumi Textiles,

"Baiklah, ayo masuk!" kata Yosuke

"Ah, kalian duluan saja... aku mau membantu seseorang" kata Minato sambil pergi ke depan kuil,

Yu merespon ucapan Minato dengan anggukan.

Di dalam Tatsumi Textiles,

"Selamat siang..." sapa Yukiko

"Ah, Yuki-_chan_, silahkan masuk!" kata seorang wanita paruh baya memakai kimono hijau yang tengah duduk,

Di depan wanita itu ada seorang pemuda berpakaian serba biru yang cocok dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru juga,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu..." kata pemuda itu,

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa membantu..." kata ibu Tatsumi,

"Tidak juga, anda memberikan petunjuk menarik untukku. Saya permisi," pemuda itu pun berjalan melewati Yu dan yang lainnya, ia sempat melirik Yu sebelum keluar dari toko.

'Mirip dengan Minato...' batin Yu,

"Yuki-_chan_, kau selalu cantik ya" puji ibu Tatsumi,

"Ah, tidak juga kok" kata Yukiko malu-malu, "Apa Kanji-_kun_ ada?"

"Dia belum pulang..." kata ibu Tatsumi,

"Ah, begitu ya..." kata Yukiko.

"Selendang ini... rasanya aku pernah melihatnya..." kata Yu sambil menghampiri kain-kain yang dipajang, matanya menatap sebuah selendang berwarna merah dengan motif bunga,

"Yang mana?" kata Chie sambil mendekati Yu, diikuti oleh Yukiko dan Yosuke,

"Ah, selendang itu!" kata Chie, "Yang ada di kamar aneh itu, yang ada poster dengan bagian kepala yang dirobek!"

"Maksudmu kamarnya Yamano?" kata Yosuke,

"Apa kalian temannya Yamano-_san_?" tanya ibu Tatsumi,

"Bukan temannya, tapi..." kata Yosuke bingung,

"Selendang itu adalah selendang khusus yang dipesan Yamano," kata ibu Tatsumi, "Sebenarnya selendang itu ada dua, sepasang, tetapi ternyata Yamano hanya mengambil satu..."

"Maaf, ada kiriman..."

"Ah iya" kata ibu Tatsumi, "Maaf ya aku harus pergi..."

"Tak apa, kami juga mau pergi kok" kata Yukiko, "Permisi."

* * *

Di depan Tatsumi Textiles,

Yu dan kawan-kawannya melihat Tatsumi Kanji tengah berbicara dengan pemuda berambut biru bertopi,

"Gawat gawat, ayo sembunyi!" kata Yosuke,

Yu cs pun segera bersembunyi dibalik kotak surat. Apa tidak ada tempat sembunyi yang lebih bagus?

"Kau ingin berbicara denganku?" kata Kanji gugup,

"Ya, karena aku tertarik denganmu" kata si pemuda bertopi,

"T-tertarik padaku?!" kata Kanji dengan wajah memerah, "Y-ya... bukan apa-apa sih..."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu besok sepulang sekolah di depan sekolahmu," kata si pemuda bertopi, lalu ia pun pergi.

"T-tertarik padaku?!" kata Kanji, wajahnya tambah memerah, "Padahal kita berdua sesama lelaki... tapi... tapi..."

Kanji pun mendecih dan segera menoleh ke arah rumahnya, hendak pulang. Tetapi mata birunya menangkap ada sekelompok orang yang tengah bersembunyi di balik kotak surat,

"Apa yang kalian lihat, hah?!" bentak Kanji,

Yu cs langsung ketakutan dan kabur ke kuil, tetapi di depan kuil mereka bertemu dengan Minato yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang kakek, sontak Yu langsung menarik tangan Minato dan berlari ke dalam halaman kuil.

Di halaman Tatsuhime Shrine,

"Hhh... hhh..."

"Kalian kenapa berlari sih?" tanya Minato

"_Sempai_ sendiri habis darimana hah?! Menghilang seenaknya!" kata Yosuke sedikit membentak,

"Kan sudah kubilang aku mau bantu seseorang" kata Minato, "Narukami bahkan mengangguk setuju"

"Yu!" kata Yosuke sambil men_deathglare_ Yu,

"Maaf, aku lupa memberitahu..." kata Yu sambil mengatur nafas.

"Hhh... yang tadi hampir saja!" kata Chie capek,

"Kita sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka" kata Yukiko,

"Sepertinya kita memang harus mengawasi Kanji serta rumahnya," kata Yosuke sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Karena itu, Amagi"

"Ya?" respon Yukiko bingung,

"Boleh minta alamat _email_mu?" kata Yosuke nyengir,

Chie langsung menginjak kaki Yosuke, "Tidak boleh! Aku takkan mengizinkanmu meminta alamat _email _paca— ehem, aku yakin kau malah menelpon Yukiko terus dan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak!"

"Ngga, ini cuma demi kepentingan investigasi!" kata Yosuke,

"Investigasi kepalamu! Aku takkan mengizinkannya!" kata Chie kesal,

"Nah, Amagi, bolehkan?" kata Yosuke

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku harus membeli tahu untuk makan malam" kata Yukiko watados,

"Kejam" kata Yosuke pundung.

"Ah, masalah alamat _email_..." kata Minato sambil mengeluarkan ponsel birunya, "Aku hanya baru tahu _email_ Narukami dan Hanamura, boleh minta _email _kalian?"

"Kalau Minato-_sempai_ boleh!" kata Chie sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, begitu pula Yukiko. Mereka bertiga pun bertukar alamat _email_,

"Curang! Masa Minato _-sempai_ boleh sedangkan aku tidak!" kata Yosuke sakit hati,

"Karena Minato-_sempai_ tidak mungkin menelpon tengah malam dan memberitahu lawakan mesum yang garing sepertimu, Yosuke!" kata Chie buang muka

"Kalian tega..." kata Yosuke pundung lagi.

* * *

**05/17, 2011, After School, Yasogami High School, Gate**

Terlihat Tatsumi Kanji tengah menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang, sedangkan Yu cs tengah bersembunyi dibalik gerbang,

"Huh, Minato-_sempai_ tidak ada lagi..." kata Yosuke,

"Oh ya, kalau tidak salah hari ini kan klub musik dan drama latihan" kata Chie, "Ckckck, Narukami, kau membolos eskul, dasar..."

"Ah, dia datang!" kata Yukiko.

Seorang pemuda bertopi misterius muncul sambil berjalan mendekati Kanji,

"Ayo ikut aku, kita bicara di tempat lain..." kata pemuda bertopi,

Kanji mengangguk setuju dan mereka berdua pergi.

"Hanya aku atau memang ada hal lain yang aneh..." kata Chie

"Eh, memangnya apa?" kata Yosuke penasaran,

"Entahlah... aku tidak enak ngomongnya..." kata Chie,

"Baiklah, aku dan Chie akan mengikuti Kanji, kau dan Yukiko pergi ke rumahnya" kata Yosuke,

"Eh?! Tapi aku ingin bersama Yuki―"

"Baiklah" kata Yu memotong perkataan Chie,

"Urgh, baiklah!" kata gadis berjaket hijau itu menggeram.

* * *

**05/17, 2011, After School, Tatsuhime Shrine, Gate**

"Apa pelakunya akan datang..." kata Yukiko khawatir

"Kau takut?" tanya Yu,

"S-sedikit sih..." kata Yukiko, "Tapi sekarang yang lebih penting, kupikir lebih baik jika aku bisa melakukan sesuatu... aku yakin aku bisa membantu apapun walaupun cuma bantuan kecil."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Amagi" kata Yu

"Eh!?" Yukiko terkejut, "M-memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu ya... maaf, ternyata aku memang gugup"

"Sebaiknya kau santai saja..." kata Yu,

"A-aku tidak gugup karena kemungkinan pelaku akan datang... tetapi... karena kau..." kata Yukiko,

"Eh?"

"Begini, sejujurnya aku tidak pernah ngobrol maupun berdekatan dengan laki-laki seumuran denganku, aku tidak seperti Chie yang terlihat _enjoy_ bersama kalian..." kata Yukiko,

"Benarkah?" kata Yu penasaran,

Yukiko mengangguk, "Walaupun begitu, aku senang... bisa berdekatan dengan kalian."

Yu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu syukurlah..."

"Ah, kira-kira Chie sudah melihat sesuatu atau tidak ya? Aku akan menelponnya..." kata Yukiko gugup sambil mengeluarkan ponsel merahnya lalu menekan nomor Chie,

Yu memerhatikan Yukiko,

"Ah, tidak bisa... sedang sibuk..." kata Yukiko menunduk, "Aku juga tidak tahu nomor Hanamura..."

"Aku juga..." kata Yu,

"Eh, nomornya Hanamura?" tanya Yukiko

"Tidak, tapi nomormu" kata Yu sambil menatap Yukiko

Yukiko terkejut dan sontak ia pun salah tingkah,

"Ah, kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kita semua mengetahui nomor masing-masing... supaya lebih mudah berkomunikasi jika ada apa-apa" kata Yu sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, Yukiko kembali rileks dan menekan beberapa tombol diponselnya,

Mereka berdua mendekatkan ponsel mereka dan bertukar alamat _email_.

"Ngomong-ngomong... aku baru berpikir..." kata Yu sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya, "Kau dan Chie... pacaran ya?"

"EH?!" Yukiko terkejut setengah mati dengan wajah memerah, "K-kenapa kau...?!"

"Ini hanya asumsiku berdasarkan tingkah laku kalian berdua... yah, mungkin hanya tebakanku saja" kata Yu

Yukiko menggeleng, "Tidak, itu benar kok..." katanya menunduk, "Kau... tidak menganggap kami aneh kan?"

"T-tidak..." kata Yu, "Aku baik-baik saja dengan hal itu... lagipula, mungkin aku sama dengan kalian..."

"Eh? Benarkah? Siapa?!" kata Yukiko penasaran,

"Err... aku juga tidak tahu pasti... tapi..."

"Beritahu padaku sekarang!" paksa Yukiko,

"Err, baiklah... sebenarnya..."

_**Thou art I... I am Tho... **_

_**Thou hast established a new bond...  
**_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth**_

_**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of The High Priestess...**_

* * *

**05/17, 2011, After School, Samegawa Flood Plain, Riverbank**

Terlihat Kanji dan pemuda bertopi itu tengah berjalan, diikuti oleh Chie dan Yosuke,

"Ini agak mendadak, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" kata si pemuda bertopi

Kanji terkejut, "A-apa itu?"

Sementara itu di belakang,

"Satonaka-_san_, Satonaka-_san_, anda mendengar? Ganti" kata Yosuke dengan ponsel ditangannya sambil bersembunyi dibelakang tiang listrik

"Aku dengar, target berada 200 m di depan. Ganti" kata Chie yang bersembunyi di belakang kotak surat,

Yosuke kesal, lalu meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana, "Oi Satonaka, memangnya ini perlu ya?!"

"Tentu saja, dan juga jangan lupa katakan 'ganti'. Ganti" kata Chie

"Tapi kau tepat berada di belakangku, Satonaka!" kata Yosuke

"Memangnya kenapa? Ganti" kata Chie

"Ini gila... aku bisa stres" kata Yosuke pundung.

"Lagipula yang lebih penting..." kata Chie, "Aku lapar."

"Peduli amat! Kalau lapar, coba minta pesan antar saja!" kata Yosuke kesal

"Memangnya ada?" tanya Chie, "Maksudku, kita kan di luar"

"Kau tidak tahu Pesan-Antar Aiya, mereka bisa memesan makanan dimanapun dan kapanpun, walaupun kita tidak menyebutkan posisi kita dimana" kata Yosuke

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mari kita memesan~" kata Chie riang sambil menelpon Chinese Diner Aiya,

"Oi, kalian berdua..."

Chie dan Yosuke membatu seketika, lalu dengan gerakan patah-patah mereka menoleh ke arah Kanji

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini, hah?" geram si pemuda tampang berandalan itu,

"E-etto... kami hanya sepasang kekasih bodoh yang lewat" kata Yosuke panik

"Enak aja, siapa juga yang mau jadi pasanganmu?! Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar tau!" kata Chie kesal

"Eh, memangnya siapa?" kata Yosuke penasaran

"Hey, bukankah kalian yang kemarin..." kata Kanji sambil mendekati Yosuke dan Chie,

"K-kami tidak bermaksud menguping atau merencanakan hal yang aneh kok!' kata Chie gugup,

"A-aneh..." kata Kanji dengan wajah memerah

"Um... Chie... WAKTUNYA KABUR!" kata Yosuke berlari sekencang-kencangnya,

"Woi, jangan tinggalkan aku!" kata Chie sambil mengejar Yosuke

"Woi tunggu!" Kanji pun ikut mengejar Yosuke dan Chie, "Bukan seperti itu, sialan. Kalian salah paham!"

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Yosuke, Chie, dan Kanji.

* * *

Sementara itu di depan Tatsuhime Shrine,

"Maaf kami membawa masalah!" kata Yosuke sambil menarik tangan Yu,

"Maaf maaf!" kata Chie sambil menarik tangan Yukiko. Mereka berempat pun kabur dari kejaran Kanji,

"Woi tunggu! Tunggu kalian, dasar sialan!" kata Kanji, "Akan kuhajar kau, akan kuhajar sampai babak belur!"

"Sial, kalau begini bisa terkejar!" kata Yosuke

"Lagipula kenapa kalian bisa tertangkap sih?" kata Yu

"Maafkan kami, _Leader_! Kami tidak sengaja!" kata Chie

"Salahkan Chie dan mulut bodohnya!" kata Yosuke

"Enak saja kau, Hanamura! Dasar otak mesuk!" kata Chie yang sempat menendang punggung Yosuke,

"Awawaw, kalau begini harus yang ada jadi umpan!" kata Yosuke, "Satonaka, kau jadi umpannya"

"Eh, kenapa aku?" kata Chie

"Kau selalu bilang 'Serahkan padaku' kan?! Kalau begitu ini saatnya membuktikan perkataanmu!" kata Yosuke

"Memang benar sih..." kata Chie

"Chie, jangan sampai tertipu pada otak mesum ini!" kata Yukiko

"Huaa, Amagi, jangan menyebutku seperti itu!" kata Yosuke.

* * *

"Hhh... hhh... baiklah... hhh... sudah cukup!" kata Yosuke terengah-engah, "Sekarang kita bubar saja!"

"Bagaimana dengan Kanji-_kun_?" tanya Yukiko sambil menatap Yosuke yang pergi,

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kalau dibiarkan..." kata Yosuke menghela nafas, "Menurutmu apa dia tipe yang gampang diculik?"

"Kalau begitu kita awasi sebentar lagi..." kata Yu,

"Yah, kalau begitu kita akhiri untuk hari ini, sampai jumpa" kata Yosuke pergi.

* * *

**05/17, 2011, Midnight, Dojima's Residence, Yu's Room**

_["Aku pulang terlambat karena Elizabeth memaksaku untuk belajar bersama di rumahnya karena nilainya jelek. Kabari aku tentang pengamatan kalian serta Mayonaka TV" __—__Minato]_

"Hhh... dia pulang terlambat... apa dia akan baik-baik saja ya?" guman Yu sambil meletakkan ponselnya di meja, lalu melihat ke luar jendela, "Hujan... padahal tadi siang cerah..."

Yu melirik jam dindingnya, "Sebentar lagi..."

5

4

3

2

1.

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap, semua listrik padam dan hujan berhenti. Terlihat bulan tampak lebih besar dari biasanya dan memancarkan cahaya kehijauan,

"H-hujannya berhenti..." kata Yu terkejut sambil menatap jendela, lalu kembali menatap layar TVnya.

Layar TV yang awalnya hitam kini menampilkan sebuah gambar. Tidak seperti kemarin yang buram, kini gambarnya terlihat lebih fokus.

Layar TV menampilkan depan sebuah onsen, lalu terdengar suara musik yang aneh dan muncul orang aneh yang hanya mengenakan kain kecil yang menutupi bagian pribadinya,

"_Semuanya, selamat malam~"_

Entah kenapa Yu jadi merinding sendiri,

"_Saya akan memperkenalkan fasilitas yang menyambut semua orang yang ingin melewati garis batasan _gender _untuk satu malam menakjubkan~"_

Orang yang mirip Kanji itu melakukan gerakan aneh yang membuat Yu sedikit mual,

"_Dan pembawa acara kalian tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tatsumi Kanji yang hebat ini~"_ katanya sambil meng_kissbye _ke arah kamera,

Oke, Yu benar-benar mual sekarang.

"Mustahil..."

"_Ah, panas, panas sekali. Tubuhku meleleh dengan panas ini, apa yang harus kulakukan~?"_ kata Kanji di Mayonaka TV dengan ekspresi dan gerakan menggoda, _"Kalau begini aku harus..."_

Kamera di_zoom_ kearah mulut Kanji,

"_...Menusuk lebih dalam~"_ Kanji pun menggerakkan pinggulnya, lalu pergi _"Aku pergi~"_

Layar TV pun berubah menjadi hitam.

"...Aku butuh kantung plastik..." kata Yu memucat, tangannya meraih ponselnya, tetapi sayangnya ponselnya mati, "Aneh, perasaan baterainya tadi masih tinggal setengah deh... lebih baik aku ke bawah dulu"

Yu beranjak dari kursinya dan segera ke lantai satu.

Di lantai satu,

"P-paman?!" kata Yu terkejut, ia masih ingat kalau Dojima tertidur di sofa ruang tamu, tetapi yang ia lihat sekarang adalah... sebuah peti mati!

"K-kenapa...? B-bukankah tadi paman tidur di sini? Tapi sekarang hanya ada peti mati, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan membuat Yu terkejut, ia sedikit lega saat mengetahui orang yang membuka pintu adalah Minato,

"Hh... hhh... Yu... gawat..." kata Minato sambil mengatur nafas, "Semua orang yang kutemui di jalan... semuanya berubah menjadi peti mati!"

* * *

**[1]: **kalian pasti tahu kan petugas pom bensin yang menyapa Yu pertama kali, dan suka muncul di pom bensin saat hujan? Sejujurnya dia gak punya nama, tapi di sini kuberi nama 'Nami' karena berasal dari kata '***nami'. Kenapa disensor? Supaya gak spoiler cerita, walaupun aku yakin kalian sudah tahu identitas si petugas itu sebenarnya... kalau gak tahu cari aja di google

**[2]: **sebenarnya sih aku gak tahu Minato suka dengan milkshake vanilla atau tidak, tapi di sini kesukaan Minato pada milkshake vanilla terinspirasi dari karakter Kuroko Tetsuya dari anime/manga Kuroko no Basuke, _plus_, saya selaku author juga menyukai milkshake vanilla

* * *

**Balasan review:**

**-) Eqa Skylight:** Bukan Lovers maupun The World (lagian The World bisa didapatkan saat lawan bos terakhir)  
Minato kan emang uke~ ukenya Akihiko, Shinjiro, dan Ryoji, bwahahaha #plak  
Gak, Hanako gak bakalan muncul... entah kenapa aku gak suka sama karakter itu...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS

* * *

**05/17, 2011, ?, Dojima's Residence**

"EH?!" kata Yu terkejut, "B-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Entahlah..." kata Minato, "Aku mencoba menghubungi Akihiko atau Amada lewat ponsel, tetapi ponselku tiba-tiba mati..."

"Ponselku juga..." kata Yu

"Tapi... entah kenapa... aku merasa familiar dengan perasaan ini..." kata Minato terdiam, "Peti-peti mati di kota... cairan hitam kental dimana-mana... apakah mungkin semua orang berubah menjadi peti mati?!"

"T-tetapi kenapa kita tidak?!" kata Yu,

"Entahlah... apa mungkin... ini berhubungan dengan persona?" kata Minato

"Bisa jadi..." kata Yu, "Oke, ayo kita tenang... kita tunggu sejam dan baru memikirkan hal lain..."

"Tapi... jamnya tidak bergerak" kata Minato sambil menunjuk ke arah jam dinding di dapur, jarum detiknya tidak bergerak sedikit pun,

"Argh, pokoknya kita tunggu sebentar! Perkirakan saja waktunya!" kata Yu sedikit frustasi,

"O-oke..."

* * *

Satu jam kemudian― menurut perkiraan Yu dan Minato.

Tiba-tiba saja listrik kembali menyala, jam di dinding kembali berjalan, peti mati di sofa kembali berubah menjadi Dojima,

"Harus telpon Yosuke!" kata Yu sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor Yosuke, "_Moshi moshi_, Yosuke!"

"_Ya, Yu?! Apa kau melihatnya... Mayonaka TV?" _

"Yeah," kata Yu, "Tapi ada yang lebih penting... tentang―"

"_Listrik mati, aura menjadi aneh, dan orang-orang menjadi peti mati. Yeah..."_

"Menurutmu apa ini...?"

"_Baiklah, kita kumpul di HQ, suruh _sempai_ memanggil Amada atau Akihiko... dua-duanya juga boleh"_

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

Komunikasi pun terputus.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minato

"Besok berkumpul di HQ, dan kau panggil Akihiko atau Amada, atau dua-duanya... kita akan menyelamatkan Kanji sekaligus meminta penjelasan tentang yang tadi" kata Yu

Minato mengangguk setuju, "Aku akan mengsms mereka..."

* * *

**05/18, 2011, After School, Junes, Food Court **

"...Dark Hour" kata Ken,

"Ya, tidak salah lagi..." kata Akihiko, "Semalam, setelah tengah malam, Dark Hour muncul... sial, padahal kita sudah berusaha melenyapkan Dark Hour, tetapi ia muncul kembali!" geram si mantan petinju itu,

"Ano... apa itu Dark Hour?" tanya Chie

"Dark Ho―"

"Dark Hour adalah waktu tersembunyi antara hari ini dan esok, terjadi setelah tengah malam. Ciri-ciri Dark Hour adalah semua listrik mati, bulan bersinar aneh, muncul cairan hitam kental dimana-mana, dan orang-oran berubah menjadi peti mati. Dark Hour hanya terjadi selama satu jam. Orang-orang yang menjadi peti mati akan berubah menjadi seperti semula, mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak memiliki potensial" jelas Minato

"...Kupikir kau lupa tentang hal itu" kata Akihiko

"...Memangnya aku tadi mengatakan sesuatu ya?" kata Minato polos,

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dimaksud potensial? Apa berhubungan dengan persona?" tanya Yosuke

"Ya," kata Akihiko, "Potensial... orang-orang yang memiliki antibodi khusus yang membuat mereka tidak terpengaruh oleh Dark Hour. Biasanya mereka adalah orang-orang yang bisa memanggil persona. Walaupun begitu, biasanya para potensial juga menjadi mangsa bagi shadow... dan akhirnya menjadi shadow itu sendiri"

Yu, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko menggigil,

"Tapi, jika Dark Hour muncul kembali... apakah mungkin Nyx juga akan kembali?" kata Ken menunduk,

"Bisa jadi," kata Akihiko, "Sial! Padahal S.E.E.S sudah berusaha menyinggirkan si makhluk jahanam itu!"

"...Apa mungkin... ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk mencari cara mengalahkan dan menyegel Nyx?" kata Ken, "Cara yang tidak mengorbankan seseorang... aku... aku tidak ingin kehilangan Minato-_san_ lagi..."

"Aku juga..." kata Akihiko, "...Aku harus memberitahu hal ini pada Mitsuru dan yang lainnya..." katanya sambil mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor ke teman semasa kecilnya itu,

"Dan soal Mayonaka TV itu... aku menontonnya" kata Ken, "...Maaf, tapi aku langsung muntah saat melihatnya"

"Aku juga," respon Akihiko, lalu kembali menelpon temannya,

"Ugh, tak kusangka Kanji..." kata Yosuke, "Aku tidak kuat..." katanya K.O.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengabari Mitsuru..." kata Akihiko sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya, "Ayo kita ke Mayonaka TV... sudah lama aku tidak menghajar para shadow"

"Akihiko, aku yakin jika Mitsuru ada di sini, dia pasti akan mengomelimu karena lagi-lagi kau menganggap ini sebagai permainan" kata Ken sambil memasang evoker ke leher Koromaru.

"Ah, kalian..." kata pemuda bertopi sambil menghampiri Yu cs,

"Kau..." kata Yukiko,

"Apa kalian melihat Kanji Tatsumi?" kata si pemuda bertopi,

"Tidak... tapi kami sedang ingin mencarinya" kata Yukiko

"Begitu ya..." kata si pemuda bertopi, "Aku tidak tahu ini penting atau tidak, tetapi akhir-akhir ini orang itu sedikit aneh..."

"Aneh?" kata Chie

"Yeah, saat itu aku mengatakan 'Kau itu orangnya aneh ya?' dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memucat" kata si pemuda bertopi, "Mungkin ia sedang melawan suatu kompleks..."

"Begitu ya... kupikir dia orangnya tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang lain terhadapnya" kata Yosuke

"Kita tidak bisa menilai buku dari sampulnya," kata si pemuda bertopi berbalik, "Kalau begitu aku permisi— k-kau?!"

Pemuda bertopi itu menoleh ke arah Minato dengan terkejut,

"Aku? Kenapa?" tanya Minato,

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja" kata si pemuda bertopi itu menggeleng, "Kalau begitu aku permisi..." katanya pergi,

"Baiklah, waktunya ke Mayonaka TV!"

* * *

**05/18, 2011, After School, Mayonaka TV, Entrance**

"Hee?! Kau tidak tahu dimana Kanji?!" kata Yosuke sambil membentak Teddie

Teddie langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Yu, "A-aku memang bisa mencium ada orang di sini... tetapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia!"

"Kau ini...!" geram Yosuke

"Sudahlah, Hanamura, kau tidak perlu membentak makhluk ini..." kata Akihiko, "Kasihan kan"

"T-terima kasih, kuma. Kau baik sekali...!" kata Teddie sambil menatap Akihiko dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Akihiko Sanada, pemuda yang ini namanya Amada Ken, dan anjing ini namanya Koromaru" kata Akihiko, "Kami akan membantu untuk memecahkan kasus ini..."

"Begitu ya... namaku Teddie!" kata Teddie riang, "Kalau begitu, silahkan pakai ini!" katanya sambil menyerahkan 3 pasang kacamata,

"Kacamata?" kata Akihiko sambil memakai kacamata itu

Ken pun ikut memakainya, dan memakaikan satu kacamata lagi yang didesain khusus untuk Koromaru.

"Ah, kabutnya lenyap... seakan tidak pernah ada!" kata Ken, "Pantas kalian memakai kacamata di sini!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, senjata kalian...?" kata Yu

"Tenang, aku sudah membawa tombak khususku!" kata Ken sambil mengeluarkan pena, lalu menekan tombol kecil berwarna merah dan tiba-tiba saja pena itu berubah menjadi tombak,

"Whoaaa, keren!" kata Yosuke kagum

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya pena itu" kata Akihiko sambil memakai sarung tangan tinjunya,

"Ini buatan Fuuka-_san_, tak kusangka ini berguna juga" kata Ken senang,

"Ano... Minato-_sempai_?" kata Yukiko

"Berikan aku senjata apa saja, aku bisa memakai semuanya..." kata Minato, "Yah, kalau tidak ada senjata lain juga tak apa, akan kuhajar shadow itu dengan karateku"

"Aku membawa sarung tinju lain" kata Akihiko sambil melempar sepasang sarung tinju ke arah Minato, dan langsung ditangkap oleh sang Blue Fool itu,

"S-sarung tangan tinju Jack Frost dan Pyro Jack..." kata Minato sambil menatap benda ditangannya, "Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

"Maaf, tidak ada... lagipula itu juga aku dapat dari undian" kata Akihiko nyengir, dan langsung di_deathglare _Minato.

"Baiklah, Teddie, kau butuh apa supaya bisa mencium bau Kanji?!" kata Yosuke

"Beberapa petunjuk serta benda yang memiliki bau Kanji..." kata Teddie gemetar,

"Kanji memiliki suatu kompleks tertentu dan terlihat sedang melawan kompleks itu sendiri..." kata Yu, "Kalau benda sih..."

"Hhh, kalau begitu ayo kita ke kota dan berpencar!" kata Yosuke.

* * *

**05/18, After School, Tatsumi Textiles**

"Kanji-_kun_ ya... dari kemarin ia belum pulang, karena keadaan sekarang sedikit berbahaya, jadi aku melapor polisi..." kata ibu Tatsumi,

"Begitu ya..." kata Yukiko, "Anda pasti khawatir..."

"Anak itu memang suka pergi tanpa pamit, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya ia sampai tidak pulang..." kata ibu Tatsumi

"Eh, kupikir ia biasa keluar untuk perkelahian malam" kata Chie

"Jaga mulutmu, Chie!" geram Yosuke,

Ibu Tatsumi tertawa pelan, "Tak apa kok, anak itu memang sedikit kasar. Belum lama ini ia berkelahi dengan geng motor kan?"

"Apa benar dia menghajar semua anggota geng motor itu?" tanya Yosuke penasaran

"Woi, kau juga harus jaga ucapanmu, Yosuke" guman Chie kesal,

"Mungkin ini sebenarnya salahku..." kata ibu Tatsumi,

"Memangnya kenapa, Tatsumi-_san_?" tanya Minato

"Yah... aku tidak bisa tidur karena suara keras dari motor mereka, sehingga anak itu menjadi marah..." kata ibu Tatsumi

"Heehh, jadi begitu ya..." kata Chie

"Dia menghajar geng motor itu demi ibunya..." guman Yu

"Dia anak mami yang agresif" kata Yosuke sedikit merinding

"Sudah kuduga..." kata Minato tersenyum, "Aku yakin Kanji _-kun _bukan anak seperti yang digosipkan... lagipula, Tatsumi-_san_, kami berjanji akan mencari Kanji _-kun_ sampai ketemu..."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih ya..." kata ibu Tatsumi tersenyum.

* * *

Di depan Tatsumi Textiles,

"Bagaimana?" tanya Akihiko

Chie menggeleng, "Tangan kosong..."

"Ah, ada apa adik kecil..." kata Minato sambil berjongkok di depan seorang anak kecil yang memakai topi merah,

"Apakah _oniichan_ ada di rumah?" tanyanya

"_Oniichan_..." kata Yu ikut berjongkok, "Maksudmu _oniichan_ yang tinggal di sini?"

Anak itu mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan gantungan ponsel berbentuk boneka kelinci pink, "Ini... aku sebenarnya menghilangkan gantungan ponsel milik temanku, lalu _oniichan_ berjanji padaku untuk membuatkan yang mirip dan menemaniku meminta maaf pada temanku. _Oniichan _benar-benar membuatkan yang mirip sekali dengan yang asli, dan aku ingin mengembalikannya karena temanku sudah memaafkanku..."

"G-gantungan ini buatan Kanji Tatsumi...?" kata Yosuke syok

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!" kata Chie

"Hee, tidak terlihat seperti buatan tangan!" kata Yukiko

"Tidak kusangka anak berandalan itu bisa membuat gantungan seimut itu" kata Akihiko

"Mirip dengan Shinjiro ya..." kata Ken tertawa kecil, "Terlihat seperti berandalan tetapi memiliki sisi yang lembut..."

"Ano..." kata Yu, "Bolehkah aku meminjam gantungan ini sebentar?"

* * *

**05/18, After School, Mayonaka TV, Entrance**

Terlihat Teddie sedang mengendus gantungan ponsel kelinci itu,

"Benar-benar mirip anjing ya... si beruang ini" kata Yosuke _sweatdrop_

"...Koromaru sedikit tersinggung nih..." kata Ken sambil mengelus kepala Koromaru,

"Sepertinya aku mencium bau Kanji, kuma. Selanjutnya tinggal mencari jalannya, kuma" kata Teddie, "Ayo ikuti aku, kuma!"

Teddie menyerahkan gantungan itu ke Yu,

"Baiklah, waktunya mengeluarkan jurus rahasiaku, Super Duper Kuma's Censor!" kata Teddie bersemangat sambil mengendus kesana-kesini, "Whoaa, aku menciumnya! Lewat sini, kuma!" katanya sambil pergi.

* * *

**05/18, After School, Mayonaka TV, Steamy Bathhouse's Entrance**

"D-di sini ya?" kata Yosuke _sweatdrop_, "Entah mengapa aku merasakan hal yang buruk di dalam..."

"Hanya perasaanku atau memang kabut di sini berbeda?" kata Akihiko sambil mengelap kacamatanya yang berembun,

"Panas ini... seperti di―"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara musik aneh seperti di Mayonaka TV semalam,

"_Kucingku yang manis..."_

"_Ngghh... ahh... o-otot-otot yang begitu kencang... ahhh"_

"_Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, tenanglah..."_

"TUNGGU TUNGGU TUNGGU! AKU TIDAK MAU MASUK!" kata Yosuke panik,

"Ya, kelihatannya di sini berbahaya..." kata Yu merinding,

"Anak kecil tidak boleh dengar" kata Minato sambil menutup telinga Ken,

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Minato-_san_" kata Ken kesal.

"Teddie, apa benar Kanji berada di sini?" Tanya Yukiko

"Tidak salah lagi, kuma. Hidungku mengatakan begitu" kata Teddie,

"Tapi aura ini..." kata Akihiko,

Koromaru meringkuk ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Akihiko,

"K-kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain selain masuk..." kata Chie,

"Tunggu, aku benar-benar tidak mau masuk! Tidak akan masuk! Ini benar-benar berbahaya, sekali masuk kita takkan bisa keluar!" kata Yosuke panik, "Aku mungkin akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga!"

Chie langsung menarik telinga Yosuke dan menariknya masuk, "Tidak perlu lebay begitu, Hanamura..."

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mau kehilangan kesucianku!"

* * *

**05/18, After School, Mayonaka TV, Steamy Bathhouse, 1st Floor**

"Panasnya, aku sudah tidak tahan..." rengek Yosuke,

"Benar-benar seperti di onsen" kata Akihiko,

"B-bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? Aku, Narukami, Akihiko, Ken, Koromaru, dan Minato pulang, sementara Chie dan Yukiko mencari Kanji" kata Yosuke, dan dihadiahi tendangan oleh Chie,

"Enak saja! Kita akan menyelamatkan Kanji bersama-sama!" kata Chie kesal

"Sial, tidak bisa ya..." kata Yu menggeram

"Kau juga jangan berpikiran seperti itu, _Leader_!" kata Chie.

"Yeah... kita harus menyelamatkan Kanji..." kata Minato, "Dia tidak seburuk yang kelihatannya..."

"Hm, Minato benar" kata Ken,

"Ayo kita selamatkan Kanji!" kata Akihiko.

* * *

**05/18, After School, Mayonaka TV, Steamy Bathhouse', 3rd Floor**

Terlihat Kanji (yang muncul di Mayonaka TV) sedang berpose aneh, dengan bunga-bunga mawar bertebaran,

Semua orang _sweatdrop_

"Ara, ya ampun. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian! Aku Kanji~" kata Kanji sambil mengedipkan mata,

Akihiko langsung mengambil evokernya dan mengarahkannya ke pelipisnya, sedangkan sebuah kartu tarot Magician muncul di depan Yosuke

"Persona!"

Jiraiya dan Caesar pun muncul,

"Whoaa, tunggu dulu! Tenangkan diri dulu, jangan menyerang dulu!" kata Chie panik,

"Menyinggirlah, Satonaka! Biarkan kami menghajar si kampret itu sebelum bertambah kuat!" kata Yosuke kesal,

"Maaf, melihatnya saja membuatku kesal" kata Akihiko.

"Selamat datang di Surga Tropis yang Aneh~ Uap panas ini membuat jantungku berdetak kencang~" kata Kanji sambil memeluk dirinya dan membuat ekspresi yang... aneh,

Ken, Koromaru, dan Chie langsung mengeluarkan persona mereka: Kala-Nemi, Cerberus, dan Tomoe Gozen,

"Kalian bertiga juga tenanglah..." kata Minato

"Maaf, tiba-tiba saja aku kesal..." kata Chie

"Dia harus disinggirkan" kata Ken

"*bark bark*" sahut Koromaru.

"Karena semuanya sudah membara, mari kita lanjut ke segmen berikutnya~" kata Kanji,

**[MEN ONLY! Kanji Tatsumi in Rosy Steam Paradise!]**

"Ugh... ini lebih parah daripada saat melawan shadow di Love Hotel..." guman Akihiko,

"Aku mau muntah..." kata Ken sambil memojok dan muntah,

Koromaru meringkuk ketakutan.

"Parah... ini benar-benar buruk dalam berbagai arti..." kata Yosuke

"Ini benar-benar mirip seperti di tempat Yukiko" kata Chie

"Benarkah?!" kata Yukiko terkejut, "Bohong... ini pasti bohong..." kata Yukiko pundung,

"Kalau begitu, demi mencari banyak cinta..." kata Kanji, "Aku akan menusuk lebih dalam~" katanya sambil menggerakan pinggulnya, "Aku pergi~" ia pun menghilang.

"Ayo kejar!" kata Chie

Tiba-tiba saja muncul Intolerant Officer,

"Sial, mereka datang!" kata Yosuke,

"Sama... seperti di tempatku..." kata Yukiko, "Itu tidak mungkin! Konohana Sakuya!" katanya sambil memanggil personanya, lalu mengeluarkan elemen api ke arah shadow itu,

"Sial, masih belum..."

"Baiklah, Ken, Koromaru, ayo kita tunjukkan kekuatan kita!" kata Akihiko bersemangat,

"Yosh!" kata Ken dan disertai gonggongan semangat dari Koromaru,

"Caesar, Ziodyne!" kata Akihiko sambil meng_summon_ personanya, dan muncul kilatan petir besar yang mengenai Intolerant Officer dan membuatnya tumbang, "_Let's go, Ken, Koromaru_!"

"Kala-Nemi..."

"*bark bark*"

"Caesar..."

"_Thunder God's Judgement Cruel Attack_**[1]**_!"_

"H-hebat... mereka bisa membuat jurus gabungan seperti itu..." kata Yosuke kagum, "Apa menurut kalian kita bisa melakukan hal itu?"

"Mungkin saja..." kata Yu mengangkat bahu.

* * *

**05/18, After School, Mayonaka TV, Steamy Bathhouse', 11rd Floor**

"Ughh... dimana aku...?" kata Kanji sambil bangkit dan melihatnya, "Sial, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena uap sialan ini!"

"_Tatsumi Kanji... orang yang senang berkelahi dan suka keluyuran..."_

"_Dia mengalahkan seluruh geng motor dan menjadi bos mereka..."_

"Siapa itu?!" bentak Kanji sambil berjalan maju melewati uap panas, "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, cepat tunjukan wajahmu, kampret!"

"_Dia pikir dia itu 'Raja Gunung' apa?"_

"Hentikan itu! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan menjadi bos mereka!" kata Kanji,

"_Kau orang yang suka memalak anak-anak di sekolah kan?"_

"Tidak, itu bukan aku! Jangan seenaknya menuduhku, brengsek!"

"_Yah, tidak salah lagi dia... cih, kenapa kita bisa satu sekolah dengan berandalan itu sih?"_

"Diam! Cepat tunjukan wajahmu! Akan kuhajar kau sampai babak belur, kampret!" bentak Kanji kesal,

"Karena itulah kau bersikap kasar dan menjadi berandalan kan?" sebuah suara mirip suara Kanji, namun sedikit... err, lupakan, terdengar. "'Hentikan itu'? Dasar pembohong..."

"Kali ini siapa?" kata Kanji sedikit tenang namun waspada,

"Kanji si berandalan yang kuat dan mengerikan, benar-benar sangat jantan ya! ...Kau ingin dipandang seperti itu kan? Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu..."

Sesosok bayangan muncul dari balik uap dan mendekati Kanji,

"T-tidak mungkin..." kata Kanji terkejut saat melihat sosoknya sendiri (tanpa busana, hanya kain yang menutupi bagian pribadi saja), "...d-diriku...!?"

* * *

Di saat yang sama, di depan pintu,

"Dia... di sini ya?" kata Minato

"Kelihatannya sih begitu," kata Akihiko

"...Aku benar-benar merasakan hal yang buruk di dalam..." kata Yosuke merinding,

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk dengan semangat~" kata Chie

Ken mengangguk, "Kita juga harus tetap tenang..."

Koromaru hanya bisa bersembunyi dibelakang Ken, sepertinya anjing ini juga tidak tahan dengan suasana tempat Kanji,

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Kanji dan menghajar shadow sialan itu... lalu pergi dari sini!" kata Chie,

Yukiko mengangguk, "Ayo kita kalahkan shadow itu sebelum kewarasan kita menghilang..."

Semua terdiam, lagi.

"Are, tidak ada yang masuk?" kata Teddie bingung,

"Siapa yang akan membuka pintunya duluan?" kata Minato,

Dan semuanya langsung menunjuk ke orang yang berada di dekat mereka,

Minato _facepalm_, "Kalau begitu aku yang akan masuk duluan..." katanya sambil memegang gagang pintu,

"Tunggu dulu, biar aku saja..." kata Yu gemetar, "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan di dalam kan?"

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri, Narukami. Aku tahu kau juga gugup melawan shadow Kanji ini..." kata Minato menggeleng,

"Kalau begitu kita buka bersama, dalam hitungan ketiga..." kata Yu, "1, 2, 3..."

Kedua pemegang arcana Fool sekaligus Wild Card ini membuka pintu lantai atas bersama-sama,

Terlihat sosok Kanji tengah memukul sosok Kanji yang satu lagi, sepertinya mereka si Kanji yang asli tengah menghajar sosok dirinya yang satu lagi,

"Untuk kita datang tepat waktu, tidak di bagian yang mungkin membuatku pingsan seketika" kata Yosuke lega.

"K-kalian?! Kenapa kalian berada di sini?!" kata Kanji asli terkejut,

"Kami datang untuk menyelamatkanmu..." kata Minato,

Shadow-Kanji mendorong Kanji dan mundur beberapa langkah,

"Baiklah, takkan kubiarkan kalian menghalangi~" kata Shadow-Kanji,

Tiba-tiba saja air di kolam di kanan-kiri ruangan meluap dan menggenangi lantai.

"Apa ini? Untuk memperlambat kita?" kata Chie sambil mengambil satu langkah, tiba-tiba saja ia terpelesat, "Huaa!"

"Chie!" Yukiko yang berusaha menahan Chie kini ikut-ikutan terpeleset dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh di genangan air,

Koromaru berusaha maju tetapi bernasib sama seperti Chie dan Yukiko,

"Ia menggunakan air ini agar kita kesulitan berjalan..." kata Ken sambil menggerakkan kakinya sedikit,

"Sial, ini menjijikan!" kata Chie berusaha bangkit tetapi berakhir dengan jatuh lagi,

"Sini kubantu..." kata Minato sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Chie dan Yukiko, kedua gadis itu meraih tangan Minato dan Minato berusaha menariknya, tetapi karena Yukiko terpeleset, membuat Minato ikut-ikutan jatuh dan basah.

"Air sialan..." kutuk Minato sambil memerhatikan seragamnya yang basah, lalu ia mencoba bangkit tetapi berakhir jatuh ke depan, ia mencoba bangkit lagi dan sekali lagi berakhir jatuh ke belekang, "...Ini bukan air biasa, tetapi ini air lendir..."

"APA?!" kata Yukiko dan Chie, "Eww..."

"Sial, aku tidak bawa handycam" kata Yosuke,

"Foto foto..." kata Yu dan Akihiko sambil mengambil ponsel mereka dan memotret adegan di depannya,

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan— WHOAA!" Chie mencoba bangkit dan memarahi teman-temannya yang dari kaum adam ini, tetapi berakhir dengan jatuh lagi.

"Kalian berdua berhenti memotret dan bantu kami!" kata Minato kesal sambil melempar sarung tinju kanannya (dengan bentuk Pyro Jack) ke arah Akihiko dan sarung tinju kirinya (dengan bentuk Jack Frost) ke arah Yu... dan tepat mengenai wajah mereka,

Ken _facepalm_, "Kacau banget nih kelompok..."

"Brengsek..." geram Kanji,

"Sudahlah hentikan, pembohong..." kata Shadow-Kanji, "Apa salahnya mengatakan apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Akulah yang kau inginkan bukan?"

"Tidak!" bentak Kanji, "Aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu!"

"Sial..." kata Yosuke, kartu Magician muncul dihadapannya, "Jirai― whoaa"

"Yosuke!" Yu berusaha menarik tangan Yosuke, namun berakhir dengan sama-sama jatuh kekubangan lendir,

Koromaru berusaha berjalan melewati lendir itu, tetapi berakhir dengan terpeleset,

"Aku benci wanita, mereka melihatku dan mengatakan 'Kau ini menggelikan! Padahal kau laki-laki' seperti itu terus," kata Shadow-Kanji,

"H-hentikan itu...ugh!" bentak Kanji, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pusing dan sakit,

"'Padahal kau laki-laki, bersikaplah jantan' begitu terus yang mereka katakan, kalau begitu apa yang dimaksud laki-laki jantan sebenarnya?" kata Shadow-Kanji, "Perempuan itu mengerikan..."

"P-perempuan emang mengerikan sih..." kata Akihiko pelan, "Contohnya saja Mitsuru... aku takkan pernah lupa kejadian saat perjalanan ke Kyoto dari sekolah"

"A-aku tidak takut..." kata Kanji berusaha berdiri tegak sambil memegangi kepalanya,

"Laki-laki lebih baik..." kata Shadow-Kanji, "Mereka tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu, karena itulah laki-laki lebih baik..."

"Kau salah! Salah besar!" bentak Kanji, "Kau... tidak mungkin kau adalah diriku!"

"Kanji!" kata Yukiko terkejut,

"Hmmph..." Shadow-Kanji perlahan mundur dengan aura gelap menyelimutinya, "Aku... adalah dirimu, kau adalah aku..."

Aura gelap itu menyelimuti Shadow-Kanji sepenuhnya dan Shadow-Kanji berubah menjadi sosoknya yang sebenarnya: tubuh besar dengan bunga mawar, dua buah lambang _gender_ laki-laki yang menjadi senjatanya di tangannya, serta dua orang aneh di kiri dan kanannya.

"Aku adalah Shadow... jati diri sebenarnya..."

"Sialan, jangan mengaku sebagai diriku!" bentak Kanji,

"Jangan mengganggu!" kata Shadow-Kanji sambil melempar dua senjatanya itu dan menangkapnya lagi, kilatan petir muncul dan mengenai Kanji, membuat si tampang berandal ini terlempar, "Akan kusinggirkan orang-orang yang menghalangiku!"

"Apa ini perasaan Kanji yang sebenarnya?" kata Akihiko

"Tidak," kata Minato, "Shadow-self tercipta dari emosi menumpuk yang dilupakan oleh _host_nya, penumpukan emosi itu akhirnya mengambil bentuk dari perasaan yang sudah dilupakan si _host_... lalu membunuh si _host_ dan menjadi yang _asli_"

"Sial, Tomoe!" kata Chie sambil menghancurkan kartu tarot Chariot di depannya,

"Konohana Sakuya!" kata Yukiko menghancurkan kartu tarot High Priestess di depannya,

Tomoe muncul sambil melancarkan jurus Bufu ke Nice Guy, sedangkan Sakuya melancarkan jurus Agi ke Tough Guy, tetapi sayangnya jurus itu malah diserap.

"Kampret, tidak mempan!" kutuk Chie,

"...Akan kubantai mereka!" geram Yukiko dengan _dark aura_nya

"Caesar, Maziodyne!" kata Akihiko sambil menarik pelatuk evokernya yang mengarah ke pelipisnya,

Kilatan petir besar mengarah ke Tough Guy, Nice Guy, dan Shadow-Kanji, tetapi hanya ber_damage _kecil

"Keparat, kenanya kecil banget, padahal ngabisin SP cukup besar..." kata Akihiko pundung,

"Izanagi!"

"Jiraiya!"

"Orpheus!"

Izanagi, Jiraiya, dan Orpheus berlari menuju Shadow-Kanji, tetapi mereka berakhir dengan dipeluk oleh Nice Guy,

"_C-change_!" kata Yu terbata-bata sambil mengganti Izanagi dengan Rakshasa,

"T-Thana— aku lupa kalau aku tidak punya Thanatos di Compendiumku" kata Minato pundung

Orpheus mengambil _lyre_ yang berada dipunggungnya lalu memukul bagian belakang kepala Nice Guy dengan _lyre_ tersebut, membuat Orpheus dan Jiraiya terbebas

"Semuanya, kalahkan Nice Guy dulu karena dia suka menaikan status Shadow-Kanji, jangan serang Nice Guy dengan bufu, lalu kalahkan Tough Guy dan jangan gunakan serangan biasa dan agi!" kata Teddie dari kejauhan

"Tugas si beruang-anjing itu hanya memberi support rupanya" kata Ken _sweatdrop_

"Baiklah..." kata Minato, "Orpheus, Agidyne ke Nice Guy!"

"_Change_, Izanagi, Ziodyne ke Nice Guy!"

"Jiraiya, Magarudyne!"

"Caesar, Maziodyne!"

"Kala-Nemi, Maziodyne!"

"*bark bark*" (Cerberus, Agidyne ke Nice Guy)

"Tomoe, Skull Cracker!"

"Konohana Sakuya, Mediarama ke semua anggota _party_!"

Serangan beruntun dilancarkan dan hampir semuanya mengarah ke Nice Guy, membuat monster itu musnah seketika.

"Baiklah... tinggal Tough Guy..." kata Minato menyeringai dengan aura gelapnya,

Yu, Ken, Akihiko, Yukiko, Yosuke, dan Chie juga ikut menyeringai ke arah Tough Guy dengan aura membunuh mereka,

Tough Guy meneguk ludah dan melancarkan Rampage, tetapi semuanya berhasil menghindari serangan itu,

"_Let's kill him, my team_!" kata Yu menyeringai,

Semua persona langsung melancarkan jurus magic mereka (selain agi) ke arah Tough Guy sampai monster itu tumbang.

"Tinggal satu lagi..." kata Yukiko dengan aura membunuhnya, membuat rambutnya entah mengapa bisa melayang sendiri(?)

Shadow-Kanji terdiam, ternyata musuhnya itu tipe yang suka keroyokan, tega banget.

"Sial... Maziodyne!" Shadow-Kanji melancarkan jurus petir kearah _party_ dan membuat mereka tumbang, kecuali Akihiko dan Ken karena persona mereka memblok serangan petir,

Yosuke dan Minato yang _weak_ terhadap petir membuat mereka mendapat _damage_ lebih besar dan membuat Shadow-Kanji melancarkan jurus petir ke arah mereka,

"Aaarrgghh!"

Shadow-Kanji menyeringai senang melihat orang-orang didepannya ini kesakitan, tetapi matanya menangkap sosok _host_nya tergeletak pingsan tidak jauh dari korbannya,

"Kau merusak pemandangan!" kata Shadow-Kanji sambil melancarkan jurus petir ke arah Kanji,

Yu dan Minato buru-buru berlari ke arah Kanji dan membuat mereka terkena jurus petir itu.

"Uugh... _s-sempai_..." kata Kanji terkejut, ia berusaha bangkit dan menghampiri kedua_ sempai_nya yang terluka itu,

"Sial, Kala-Nemiku dan Caesar hanya memiliki sihir Dia, persetan, Akihiko ayo sembuhkan mereka satu persatu!" kata Ken, Akihiko mengangguk.

"K-Kanji..." kata Yu sambil mengambil gantungan ponsel di sakunya dan memberikannya pada Kanji, "Ini buatanmu kan?"

"M-memangnya kenapa?!" kata Kanji malu, "Apa itu salah?"

Minato menggeleng, "Tidak kok... malahan itu imut sekali" katanya sambil tersenyum

Kanji _blushing_

"Tidak apa-apa jika laki-laki bisa membuat benda yang imut..." kata Yu tersenyum, "Lagipula, ada juga kan laki-laki yang menyukai hal yang imut..."

"Whoa, aku tak tahu kalau kau juga suka yang imut-imut, Narukami" kata Minato

"Aku juga terkejut padamu, _sempai_" kata Yu menyeringai,

Kanji langsung K.O setelah mendengar perkataan _sempai_nya ini.

Oke, salah, Kanji ngga K.O kok, cuma wajahnya udah semerah tomat.

"L-lucu..." gagap Kanji,

"L-lucu lucu lucu lucu!" kata Shadow-Kanji melemah, "Aku menyukai hal-hal yang lucu dan imut~!"

Kanji menggenggam erat gantungan ponsel buatannya dan berjalan menghampiri shadownya,

"Kau itu sangat keras kepala..." kata Shadow-Kanji

"Ya, benar..." kata Kanji menunduk,

"Apanya?" kata Shadow-Kanji menyeringai,

"Aku memang... menyukai benda-benda yang imut!" kata Kanji sambil berlari ke arah shadownya dan memukulnya sampai K.O,

"Dia mengalahkan shadownya sendiri...!" kata Chie terkejut,

"Hebat..." kata Ken, "Tinjunya lebih mematikan daripada tinju Akihiko!"

"Menghina nih!?" kata Akihiko tersinggung.

Sosok Shadow-Kanji menghilang lalu berubah menjadi sosok Kanji yang normal (dan tetap tanpa busana dan hanya mengenakan kain yang menutupi bagian pribadinya)

"A-aku sangat senang... saat kau dan _sempai_ mengatakan itu lucu, dan menerimaku..." kata Kanji dengan wajah memerah,

"Kanji-_kun_..." kata Minato sambil menepuk pundak Kanji dan tersenyum,

Shadow-Kanji perlahan mendekati sosok Kanji, membuat sang _host_ langsung mengambil posisi siap memukul,

"Terimalah diriku~" kata Shadow-Kanji sambil berlari ke arah Kanji, dan langsung Kanji memukulnya lagi, membuat sang shadow terpental, lagi,

"Sudah hentikan!" bentak Kanji, "Itu memalukan tau! Arggh, tak kusangka kau itu benar-benar diriku... kau yang berada di dalam diriku!"

"Kanji..."

"Ini bukan masalah laki-laki atau perempuan..." kata Kanji sambil mendekati shadownya, "Tetapi aku hanya takut ditolak, dasar bodoh! Jangan bertindak seenaknya yang membuatku malu dong!"

Shadow-Kanji terdiam,

"Aku hanya seorang pengecut yang membuat semua orang membenciku, karena itu aku sudah mengerti..." kata Kanji, "Penderitaanmu... maaf karena aku melupakan dan menolakmu, diriku"

Shadow-Kanji tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu muncul cahaya dari dirinya dan Shadow-Kanji berubah menjadi Take Mikazuchi, lalu berubah menjadi kartu Emperor dan masuk ke dalam diri Kanji,

"Itu persona milik Kanji..." kata Yukiko

"Wow, Emperor, seperti Akihiko" kata Ken sambil menyenggol Akihiko, disambut gonggongan dari Koromaru,

Kanji pun akhirnya tumbang,

"Whoaa, Kanji, kau tidak apa-apa?!" kata Yosuke dan Chie sambil menghampiri Kanji,

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah selesai..." kata Minato, "Ayo kita kembali..."

* * *

**05/18, After School, Junes, Electronic**

"Baiklah, aku, Ken, dan Koro-_chan_ akan membawanya pulang, akan kubuat skenario bagaimana ia bisa ditemukan dan apa yang terjadi padanya pada polisi..." kata Akihiko sambil membantu Kanji berdiri,

"Tak apa berbohong pada polisi?" tanya Yukiko

"Tak apa..." kata Akihiko, "Lagipula mereka itu pemalas dan bodoh, salah mereka sendiri bisa tertipu... walaupun aku ragu bisa mengelabuhi Dojima-_san_, mengingat intuisi detektifnya sangat tajam"

"Hahaha, begitulah..." kata Yu dengan tawa gak niat,

"Ugh, hhh..." erang Kanji, "Apa yang terjadi...? _Sempai..._"

"Kami akan jelaskan nanti..." kata Minato, "Tapi di sekolah, dengan begitu kau punya alasan untuk tidak bolos kan? Kau harus memperbaiki absenmu yang buruk..."

"Cih, padahal aku malas sekolah..." kata Kanji pundung,

"Oh ya, Minato-_sempai_ jadi OSIS ya?" kata Chie,

"Yeah, begitulah" kata Minato, "Itu karena Elizabeth yang memintaku, rupanya dia tidak becus menjadi ketua, sehingga aku harus membantunya. _Well, _dan aku malah masuk ke bagian kesiswaan dan kedisiplinan"

"Pasti berat ya mengurusi hal itu..." kata Yosuke

"Uhum, apalagi Narukami..." kata Minato sambil men_deathglare _Yu, "Kau sering membolos kelas dan pergi dengan Ai Ebihara. Apa kencan lebih penting dari pelajaran hah?!" bentaknya

Yu langsung _sungkem_, "Maafkan aku, Minato, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membolos..." katanya, 'Lagipula ini demi Social Link, Minato, kuharap kau bisa mengerti...' batinnya melanjutkan,

"Parah kau ini, Yu" kata Yosuke, "Membolos dan kencan dengan manajer basket yang cantik itu, aku iri..."

"Salah sendiri _elu_ gak punya pacar," kata Chie, "Emang enak jadi jones~!"

"Emangnya kau punya pacar, Satonaka?" kata Yosuke kesal,

"Punya dong~" kata Chie bersiul,

"Cih, palingan orang yang mau pacaran sama _lu_ pasti buta" kata Yosuke, dan langsung disikut sama Yukiko

"Daripada ngobrol gak jelas di sini, lebih baik kita pulang," kata Yukiko tersenyum, "Iya kan teman-teman?"

Semua hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat Yukiko dengan dark aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya,

"Ouch, tega sekali kau, Amagi..." rengek Yosuke

"Baiklah, minggu depan di sekolah, aku akan menjemput Kanji, lagipula kelas kita sama kan?" kata Ken.

* * *

**05/18, Evening, Dojima's Residence**

"_Tadaima_,"

"_Okaeri, oniichan-tachi_" sapa Nanako seperti biasa,

"Hhh... capek" kata Yu sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Nanako,

"Akan kubuatkan es teh... Nanako sudah makan malam?" tanya Minato sambil memakai celemeknya,

Nanako menggeleng,

"Kalau begitu sekalian buat makan malam," kata Minato, "Maaf ya membuat Nanako menunggu, kau pasti sudah lapar..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok" kata Nanako tersenyum, "Lagipula aku sudah biasa..."

Minato hanya menatap Nanako lama, lalu kembali membuat makan malam.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Makan malam sudah siap~" kata Minato sambil menaruh tiga piring berisi tumis kangkung dan tempe goreng,

"Selamat makan..."

Mereka pun makan malam bersama dengan riang sambil menonton acara kartun Mahou Tantei Loveline

"_Jika kau meragukan orang yang kau cintai, segera pecahkan kasus ini dengan kekuatan sihir!"_

"_Serahkan kasusnya pada kami!"_

"_Aku Detektif Penyihir, Loveline~_ _"_

"Ah, Loveline ya..." kata Minato sambil menatap kartun tentang detektif wanita yang selalu memecahkan kasus cinta dengan kekuatan sihirnya itu, "Mirip dengan Nanako ya..."

"EH?!" Nanako terkejut, wajahnya langsung memerah,

"Hm, baiklah... sudah kuputuskan!" kata Minato tersenyum sambil menepuk tangannya,

"Hah?!" Yu dan Nanako saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi bingung mereka.

* * *

**05/25, After School, Yasogami High School, Rooftop**

"Hehehe, aku tidak menyangka ternyata Kanji Tatsumi pandai membuat boneka lucu..." kata Yosuke nyengir

"Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi!" bentak Kanji dengan wajah memerah,

"Ehem, lebih baik kita bicarakan kasus..." kata Ken yang berusaha menahan tawanya

"Lagipula, aku berhutang pada kalian..." kata Kanji,

"Tumben kau sopan, Kanji" kata Chie,

"Yah, itu karena kalian adalah seniorku, awalnya aku cuma tahu Minato-_sempai_ saja yang sudah senior..." kata Kanji,

"Hm?" sepertinya Minato tengah asik memakan roti melonnnya sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang kumpul untuk membahas kasus, dasar...

"Disamping itu, ada dimana orang yang telah melemparku ke TV?" kata Kanji kesal dengan dark aura menyelimutinya,

"Wow, tenang dulu, bung!" kata Yosuke, "Kita juga sedang mencari tahu tentang itu..."

"Cih, kalau begitu izinkan aku membantu!" kata Kanji, "Akan kucincang orang yang telah hampir membunuhku itu, akan kubalas 1000000 kali lipat!"

"Aku juga ikut membantu" kata Ken, "Akihiko dan Koromaru juga... ah, mungkin anggota S.E.E.S juga ada yang ikut membantu, tapi sepertinya mereka sibuk sekali..."

"Seriusan?! Ini sangat bagus kan, mempunyai anggota baru yang lebih kuat!" kata Yosuke senang, "Bagaimana, _leader_?"

Yu mengangguk, "Selamat datang di Investigation Team..."

"Namanya gak banget..." kata Minato

"Daripada 'Tim Investigasi Pembunuhan dan Penculikan di Inaba' kan?" kata Chie,

"Pfftt...!" Yukiko langsung menutup mulutnya dan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah! Aku, Tatsumi Kanji, akan mengorbankan nyawa demi para _sempai_ sekalian!" kata Kanji bersemangat,

"Ano... Kanji-_kun_," kata Minato, "Sini sebentar... ada yang ingin kubisikkan..."

Kanji langsung menghampiri Minato dan berjongkok, "Ada apa?"

Minato membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kanji yang membuat pemuda bertampang preman itu memerah,

"U-ukhh... b-baiklah..." kata Kanji, "Tapi kau serius, _sempai_?" bisiknya

Minato mengangguk mantap,

Dan entah kenapa dada Yu jadi sesak lagi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

...Sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ia sedang men_deathglare_ Kanji dan mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya sampai Yosuke ngumpet dibalik Chie.

* * *

**05/25, After School, Mayonaka TV, Entrance**

"Whoaa... kita benar-benar masuk ke dalam TV!" kata Kanji sambil mengenakan kacamata hitam yang diberikan Teddie, "Dan ternyata beruang ini bukan mimpi rupanya..."

"Selamat datang ditim, Kanji-_kun_~" kata Teddie riang,

Wajah Kanji memerah, "Lucunya... bolehkah aku mengelusmu?"

"Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh bulu indah ini, kuma" kata Teddie

"Cih, sialan!" kutuk Kanji kesal.

"Sabar, sabar, Kanji-_kun_, lagipula tidak ada gunanya kau menyentuh beruang _kosong_ itu" kata Yosuke sambil menepuk pundak Kanji,

"Berhenti menyebutku _kosong_, kuma! Yosuke kejam sekali, kuma!" rengek Teddie,

"Yosuke, kau benar-benar kejam..." kata Chie

"Tidak berperikemanusiaan" kata Yukiko

"Berisik!" kata Yosuke kesal.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menghajar para shadow itu!" kata Kanji,

"Whoaa, sabar dulu" kata Ken, "Kita di sini hanya untuk mengambil kacamatamu, tidak baik jika kau baru masuk sekolah, besok jadi tidak masuk gara-gara kecapekan karena melawan shadow..."

"Cih, sial, ketahuan ya..." kata Kanji

"Kau berniat bolos, huh?" kata Minato dengan dark auranya

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, _sempai_, maafkan aku!" kata Kanji sambil _sungkem_ pada Minato,

"Hhh... aku heran, mengapa banyak banget sih yang suka bolos?" kata Minato, "...Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat dulu deh... tapi aku juga tidak terlalu ingat..."

"Kalau tidak salah dulu Minato-_san_ jadi OSIS karena Mitsuru-_san_" kata Ken, "Dan Minato-_san_ dulu sering kena pukul Hidetoshi -_san_ karena sering tidur di kelas dan saat rapat OSIS"

"Benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat..." kata Minato dengan ekspresi datar,

"Baiklah, sudah cukup perkenalannya hari ini~ besok baru kita hajar para shadow sialan itu~" kata Yosuke

"Eh, sudah mau pergi?!" kata Teddie mulai menangis, "Padahal kalian baru sampai, kuma. Teddie jadi kesepian lagi, kuma!"

"Tenang saja, Teddie, besok kami juga kembali kok!" kata Chie, "Jangan cengeng gitu dong!"

"Benarkah, kuma?" kata Teddie berlinang air mata,

Yosuke mengangguk, "Tentu saja, dasar beruang bodoh!"

"Huaa, Teddie senang, kuma! Teddie sayang Yosuke, kuma~!" kata Teddie senang sambil memeluk Yosuke erat,

"Woi woi, jangan mengatakan hal yang ambigu begitu, dan cepat lepaskan aku!" bentak Yosuke.

* * *

**05/25, Evening, Dojima's Residence**

"Adachi memberitahuku... kalau kau dan teman-temanmu berkeliaran di sekitar Tatsumi Textiles..." kata Dojima serius, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Eh?" Yu sedikit terkejut dan menjadi gelisah,

"Oh, itu, Yukiko mengajak kami untuk menemaninya memesan beberapa sovenir untuk para pengunjung penginapannya..." kata Minato kalem, "Lagipula aku juga ingin membeli beberapa kain untuk membuat sesuatu..."

"Oh..." kata Dojima, "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau buat?"

"Itu rahasia" kata Minato tersenyum tipis,

Dan lagi-lagi rasa sesak di dada Yu menguat, 'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kanji?'.

* * *

**05/25, Dark Hour, Dojima's Residence, Yu's Room**

Terlihat Minato terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengusap matanya, ia melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan kosong dan menatap Yu yang tengah tertidur pulas di _futon_ sebelahnya,

Minato langsung berdiri dan mengambil evoker yang ia letakkan di meja belajar Yu, lalu dengan perlahan ia keluar dari kamar dan menuju lantai satu.

Di lantai satu, tepatnya di ruang keluarga, Minato perlahan berjalan menuju TV keluarga yang berukuran sedang, setidaknya muat untuk satu remaja,

Minato memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam TV dan segera menuju ke Mayonaka TV,

"Nyx-_sama_... _okaasan_... tunggulah aku..."

* * *

**[1]: **Thunder God's Judgement Cruel Attack adalah serangan gabungan antara Caesar, Cerberus, dan Kala-Nemi. Sebuah serangan dengan memanfaatkan Mudoon di bawah lantai, lalu Hamaon yang membuat dinding, serta Ziodyne yang menyerang shadow dan terus memantul berkat Hamaon sehingga terus mengenai musuh sampai K.O. Dan informasi tambahan, ini jurus buatan author sendiri, jadi gak bakalan ada di game-nya.


End file.
